El arte de conquistar
by Lizz Asp
Summary: Goku no tiene mucha suerte en el ligue con las chicas. Sus amigos, Krilin y Vegeta, deciden ayudar a su desafortunado amigo utilizando las milenarias técnicas del arte de conquistar, siendo motivados por la llegada de tres señoritas que alborotarán sus juveniles hormonas. U/A. VxB - K/A - GxM
1. El arte de conquistar

_**Notas:**_ Los personajes que han sido utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. **Akira Toriyama,** mis respetos. Los que si me pertenecen son aquellos que fueron creados con el propósito de complementar el fanfic. Tampoco fue creada con fines económicos, solo de sana entretención. A su vez, ha sido publicada en otra página de fanfics: fanfic punto es, bajo el mismo seudónimo. Sin más… ¡a leer!

 _ **Capítulo 1: El arte de conquistar.**_

¿Qué significa la palabra _'_ **conquistar** _'_? Según las diferentes definiciones que posee la palabra, se coincide en que es un acto de buscar y ganar algo ambicionado. En el ámbito amoroso, se refleja en obtener a una persona deseada, y tal vez conseguir un acto de procreación. Se divide en variadas etapas que pueden llevar al éxito o al rotundo fracaso si das un paso en falso. _Obviamente, todo debe ser consensuado por ambas partes en la búsqueda de pareja._

Es una definición que la mayor parte de los seres humanos manejamos, sea de manera consiente o no. Todos buscamos lo mismo en algún punto de la vida, sea por gusto o necesidad biológica. Y el punto en donde uno es más susceptible a conquistar y ser conquistado es en la temida: **adolescencia**. Es el periodo donde todas nuestras hormonas se disparan y se vuelven locas. Hay una maduración progresiva a nivel cognitivo, físico, social y emocional. Para qué obviar el hecho en que nuestro cuerpo está preparado para todas las actividades que no se creían posibles en la infancia. _El despertar sexual es más que evidente._

Es esta alocada etapa que nos da el pie inicial para contarles una historia algo particular, la que se ha mantenido fresca en la memoria de quienes la presenciaron o vivieron. Esto implicó directamente a tres apuestos jovencitos. _Bueno, la verdad sólo dos son guapetones, uno no tanto_. Aquí evidenciarán que nadie se libra de los efectos de la adolescencia, ni siquiera nuestros tres protagonistas y como lidiaron con ello para obtener la ansiada CONQUISTA.

 **Lunes 02 de abril del 2012.**

Era una fresca mañana de primavera en Ciudad Satán. El tráfico era calmo, las personas se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y se podían observar algunos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas caminando por las calles a temprana hora. Si, era un día normal como cualquier otro, pero era el más tortuoso de todos aunque no lo dijesen. ¿Motivo? Era el primer día de escuela a nivel nacional y la magia de las vacaciones comenzaba a desaparecer tediosamente.

Tres alumnos de la Orange Star High School ( _OSHS_ ), entraron en compañía mutua al gran establecimiento educacional en dirección a los casilleros para dejar sus pertenencias y comenzar la jornada de clases. El trío en ese entonces tenía diecisiete años y cursaban el último curso. ¡Por fin se terminaría la tortura en aquella ratonera! Pasarían a una mejor fase: la universidad, donde estaba plagado de bellas jovencitas que estaban dispuestas a vivir aventurillas de toda índole.

Tal como sucedía todos los primeros días de escuela desde que se conocían, los tres jóvenes se sentaban en una banca que daba directamente al patio central del recinto. ¿Tema de conversación? Sus conquistas del recién pasado semestre y los amores de verano. No hay que olvidar que los hombres (no todos, pero la gran mayoría) les gusta jactarse de cuantas mujeres han tenido en sus garras o han estado tras ellos. _Es de vital importancia mantener el ego en alto y evitar que alguien lo pisotee._ Sin embargo, en algunos casos se aplica la **'Ley de Tres'**. _¿En qué consiste dicha ley?_ Ellos dan un número de chicas con las que han estado, los dividen por 3 y _¡voilá!_...tienen el resultado.

-La última vez que vi a Sara fue hace dos semanas. -Comentaba Krilin sin mucho ánimo mientras se acomodaba la corbata institucional- La verdad, me dio lástima la pobre cuando la corté.

 _ **Krilin Kame.**_ Era un chico calvo que poseía seis lunares en la cabeza, lo cual le daba una apariencia de estudiante de artes marciales. A pesar de no tener cabello, tenía unas frondosas cejas de color azabache al igual que sus ojos pequeños y algo rasgados. Para su edad era algo bajo, ya que no medía más que un metro sesenta de altura, y además no poseía tanta musculatura en comparación a sus amigos. No obstante, eso no era impedimento para tener a cualquier chica bella a su lado. No, era todo lo contrario. Sus expresiones infantiles eran lo que lo beneficiaba, despertando la ternura inminente en sus víctimas. Quien diría que era verdad el dicho de que un lobo podía ocultarse tras la piel de una oveja.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te dio lástima? –Preguntó inocentemente un pelinegro llamado Goku, el cual devoraba enérgicamente un paquete de papas fritas.

 _ **Son Goku.**_ Un muchacho alto, de un metro setenta y cinco, un cuerpo bien cuidado gracias a los diferentes deportes que practicaba. Ojos negros al igual que su cabello, el cual peinaba en puntas tal como dictaba la moda de aquel entonces, dejando tres mechones a la derecha de su frente y otros dos a la izquierda. Poseía un sentido del humor envidiable, quien además era sumamente relajado y despreocupado de las problemáticas de la vida diaria. Un chico inocente y enamoradizo que disfrutaba de la belleza femenina que le rodeaba, cabe añadir.

-Es evidente, querido amigo. Porque se enamoró perdidamente de mí. –Respondió el calvito con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, posicionado una mano sobre su amplia frente con algo de dramatismo. Su ego se había disparado por sobre las nubes- Debieron ver su rostro al decirle que quería terminar con ella. No obstante… ¡logré mi meta de diez mujeres en un lapso de seis meses! -Cambió su expresión de fingida tristeza a satisfacción-

-Tsk. –Chasqueó la lengua un oyente que se había mantenido en completo silencio en lo que duró el relato de Krilin, manteniendo una pose y expresión aburrida por lo que oía- Por mi parte, ya perdí la cuenta hace un buen rato.

-¡Engreído! –Respondió Krilin golpeando levemente el hombro de su amigo- ¡Siempre se ha sabido que tienes buena suerte con las chicas, pero no es para tanto, Vegeta!

 _ **Vegeta Ouji.**_ Dueño de unos profundos ojos negros y cabellera del mismo tono, cuyo peinado desafiaba la gravedad al estar completamente en punta. Era más alto que Krilin por muy poco, ya que medía metro sesenta y cinco de altura y era poseedor de un buen estado físico con un favorable tinte canela en su piel, que al igual que Goku, fue producto de los diferentes deportes en los que participaba desde temprana edad. Sin duda era el hombre más ególatra que pisaba la Tierra, y a la vez, el bombón asesino de la Orange Star. Era el dueño de los suspiros enamorados que liberaba cada chica que lo conocía. Un muchacho con pinta de 'chico malo' que literalmente tenía a cualquier mujer a sus pies con solo dar un guiño. Ganador indiscutible por cuatro años seguidos del título "El joven más sexy del OSHS" y a la sonrisa más perfecta. _Sexy, sí._ Desde que despertaba, hasta que se servía un platillo de cereal con leche fresca.

-Me vale si me crees o no. No es mi culpa que las mujeres vengan a mi. –Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua, haciendo notar su aburrimiento, con el aire de superioridad que siempre le caracterizó- Ya te he dicho que el rapado no les gusta a las chicas. –Se burló Vegeta sonriendo torcidamente- Pareces una bola de billar, enano.

-¡Quien habla de ser enano! –Se quejó Krilin ante su comentario, casi echando humo por las orejas-

-Dejen de contar dinero frente a los pobres. –Interrumpió el glotón dejando de comer, ante la mirada desafiante que los otros dos se daban- Ustedes hablando de cuantas chicas han tenido en este tiempo y uno aquí, todo _"forever alone"_ **.** No sé cómo lo hacen. -Agregó Goku terminando con el contenido del paquete de papas fritas- No sé cómo conquistarlas y que no salgan huyendo.

Pues sí, a pesar que el pelinegro era bien parecido, no lograba conectar por completo con el género femenino. Su aire despistado siempre le jugaba en contra cuando ya casi lo lograba.

-Eso es porque… a ver, ¿cómo lo digo? -Krilin buscaba en su vocabulario mental la palabra más adecuada para no herir a su compañero de aventuras- Eres… especial… ¡Sí! ¡Eres especial!

-¿Especial?–Reprochó Goku notablemente molesto- ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?

-No hay necesidad de eso, Kakaroto. -Abrazó Vegeta a su amigo por la espalda, llamándolo por el nombre falso que siempre usaba en sus redes sociales para entablar conversación con chicas cuando llegaba a conseguir novia- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos desde antes.

-¡Exacto! –Concordó seguro, aunque luego meditó las palabras de Vegeta- ¡OYE!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír por la ingenuidad de su musculoso amigo. El problema con Goku, dejando de lado su despistado actuar, era su timidez con las mujeres, o en caso contrario, muy extrovertido y solo lograba ahuyentarlas. Con un poquito de suerte no le ponían una demanda con orden de restricción en su contra.

-Goku, ¡sin bullying, no hay amistad! –Informó Krilin secándose una lagrimilla gracias al ataque de risa causado a costa de su amigo- Es la ley de la vida, compadre.

-Malditos, insensibles. –Murmuraba entre dientes el afectado, deseando haber guardado silencio para ahorrarse la dosis de bullying por parte de sus mejores amigos-

-Bueno, para ayudar a superar el trauma psicológico que te hemos hecho, Kakaroto… -Se acercó a él nuevamente el líder de aquel grupillo– Te ayudaremos con tu dilema.

-¿Hablas en serio, Vegeta? –Sonrió emocionado y esperanzado-

-Claro que sí, insecto. –Respondió sin más- Si es que te interesa solamente. –Arrastró las palabras para ver la reacción del chico-

-¡Claro que me gustaría! –Pegó un pequeño brinco en su lugar, para luego intentar recuperar la compostura, y agregar con algo de humildad- Es decir, si es que tienen disponibilidad.

-Pues bien, está decidido. –Vegeta hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para que ambos muchachos lo siguieran hasta la pileta que estaba en el centro de la escuela- Con Krilin te enseñaremos: "EL ARTE DE CONQUISTAR".

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Los ojos oscuros de Goku irradiaban felicidad y emoción por las palabras de su amigo-

-Desde hoy mismo. –Contestó Vegeta, sonriendo de medio lado con arrogancia y frotando sus manos ante lo que parecía ser una entretenida jornada-

En otro punto de la OSHS, una chica rubia caminaba de un lado a otro, se notaba furiosa y con expresión de estar buscando algo o alguien. A su lado estaba su amiga, una chica de cabellos tono turquesa que seguía sus pasos con tranquilidad, bebiendo un néctar de naranja despreocupadamente.

-¿En dónde demonios se habrá metido? –Reclamaba malhumorada la rubia sin dejar de buscar su objetivo- Me dijo que estaría en la cafetería y no hay señales de ella.

 _-_ De seguro fue a conocer la biblioteca. –Contestó restándole la importancia a la preocupación de su amiga-Tú sabes cómo es Milk.

-Siempre tomas las cosas tan a la ligera, Bulma. –Reprochó su amiga- Recuerda que ella no conoce la escuela, al igual que nosotras.

 _ **Bulma Briefs**_. Una astuta muchacha de diecisiete años. Dueña de una belleza sin igual y totalmente exótica para el género masculino. Todo se debía a sus peculiares ojos y cabellos turquesa, que al parecer, en cuanto más iba madurando, iban aclarando. Tal vez algún día llegaría a ser celeste cuando alcanzara una edad más madura. Su piel lisa y pálida resaltaba a la vista, dándole un aire sofisticado, casi de la realeza. Poseía un físico esbelto y bien proporcionado, gracias a su genética y a las sesiones que tenía dos veces a la semana en el gimnasio. Su nivel intelectual superaba el promedio, siendo una gran promesa en la industria familiar, debido a su fascinación en lo tecnológico. Aun no se decidía si ser científica o ingeniera, pero fuera lo que decidiera, sería exitosa. Pero, tal como era astuta y algo carismática con los más cercanos, también era caprichosa, decidida y orgullosa. Además, una chica muy coqueta que no dudaba en utilizar sus armas femeninas para conseguir lo que deseaba y tener en la palma de su mano hasta el más indomable de los hombres. Sin duda, una muchacha prometedoramente letal.

-Lo que es yo, ya ubico lo más importante para mí: cafetería, tocador para damas, salón de clases y… -Interrumpió su relato la peli turquesa para darle un vistazo a unos chicos que pasaban a su lado- a algunos chicos lindos. -Saludaba con la mano a quienes no apartaban la vista de ella-

-Tú no cambias. -Resopló aun molesta la chica rubia- Siempre será lo mismo donde estudiemos.

-Y tú nunca te relajas, A-18. –Volvió a poner su atención en la chica que estaba frente a ella- Dale la oportunidad a esta escuela y verás que te terminará gustando al igual que a mi. Quizás hasta encuentres a alguien especial. –Le codeó las costillas con pícara sonrisa en su rostro-

 _ **Akane Dissocho,**_ más como conocida como _**A-18**_. Una chica que tenía la misma edad que Bulma, y que era la seriedad en persona. Si, seria pero hermosa, con su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y de tez muy blanca. Su estilo de cabello es siempre tener el lado derecho tras la oreja. De contextura delgada y con atributos aun en desarrollo, pero que iban en buen camino según la opinión de muchos. Su humor era algo sarcástico, aunque notablemente amable con quienes se ganaban su confianza. Curiosa y algo infantil en ocasiones, por lo cual, muchas veces omite las relaciones amorosas. Astuta, tenaz, y sabía cómo defenderse en el mundo, sea verbal o físicamente. No le agradaba su verdadero nombre, por lo consiguiente, pedía que la llamaran por su apodo. Nadie sabía el verdadero motivo de ello, pero tampoco dejaba que interrogaran sobre el asunto.

-Quizás me agrade el lugar, pero al contrario de ti, vengo a estudiar y no a fijarme en chicos. –Marcó el terreno A-18, demostrando que no le gustaban los jueguitos de conquista-

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Milk, A-18. –Bulma se dio por vencida, y se aferró al brazo de su amiga, dejando de lado el hecho que entre líneas le dejara ver el hecho que le consideraba una descarada. Pues, no se equivocaba- No vaya a ser que se meta en problemas.

-Tienes razón, hay que ir por ella. –Concordó aliviada de que Bulma por fin se interesase en buscar a la desaparecida- Aunque Milk no es de meterse en problemas, ya que es muy pacífica, pero tampoco hay que tentar a la suerte.

Los tres adolescentes, estaban escondidos tras unos arbustos del patio sur, tal como unos soldados en pleno campo de batalla. Y este era uno muy peligroso, en donde los soldados caídos abundaban, y algunos eran ridiculizados en las redes sociales. Ellos no podían ser uno más de aquella lista de "FRIENDZONE". Dos de ellos sostenían un binocular cada uno, mientras planeaban la primera táctica de su tímido y distraído amigo. Debía ser un objetivo a la altura de la situación y manejable:

¿Y bien? –Comentó un ansioso Goku, restregando sus manos sudorosas por la tensión del momento. Si bien estaban ocultos por los arbustos de aquel jardín, al ser más alto que los demás, se podían notar sus pies detrás de su escondite, aunque ellos lo ignoraban- ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

-Primero, debes localizar tu objetivo. –Habló Vegeta analizando el perímetro con sus binoculares- ¿Te parece la que está fuera de la biblioteca?

-¿Cuál? –Miró a través de los lentes el lugar que Vegeta había nombrado- Hay varias en ese sitio, por si no lo notas.

-Vaya que serás lento, Kakaroto. –Agarró entre sus manos la cabeza del pelinegro, haciendo que situara la mirada de su amigo en el objetivo que había visto- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? –Sonrió con arrogancia-

-¡Esta guapísima! –Habló en voz alta gracias a la emoción, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de sus compañeros por su estupidez. Podía alertar a la presa sobre su posición y eso no era favorable. A pesar que le dolía ambos costados de la cabeza gracias a los dos golpes, Goku se ruborizó evidentemente al ver a una pelinegra que estaba leyendo un libro en una banca frente a la biblioteca. Su cabello estaba recogido por un moño de tono naranjo, haciendo que sus finas facciones resaltaran con gracia.- Es prácticamente la mujer de mis sueños.

-Bueno, anda despacio. -Suspiró pesadamente Vegeta al ver que Goku caía rápidamente en los simples encantos femeninos. La idea era que practicara la conquista y luego desechara el objetivo. No que se enamorara a primera vista.- El segundo paso es hacer que se fije en ti.

-¿Y cómo demonios hago eso?

-Pues fácil. –Prosiguió Vegeta, haciendo un ademán de saber al revés y al derecho los pasos de conquista. Con un tono más profundo y lleno de experiencia, agregó- Acércate casualmente a ella, le preguntas si puede decirte la hora o…

-¿Por qué mejor no intentas algo novedoso? –Interrumpió Krilin con semblante aburrido, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo malhumorado-

-¿A qué te refieres, insecto? –Lo enfrentó Vegeta, sin una pisca de humor tras escuchar al calvito- ¡Mis técnicas nunca fallan! –Enfatizó-

-¡Es que eso ya está trillado, hombre! –Respondió el calvito como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Se preguntaba cómo alguien podía seguir cayendo en eso.-

-Si tratas de decirme que estoy fuera de onda, ¡estás equivocado! –Respondía mientras su enojo iba en aumento. Mientras, el pobre de Goku observaba el intercambio de palabras sin encontrar el momento exacto en donde interferir en la guerra de egos. Era muy incómodo.-

-Por mi parte, me ha resultado una nueva técnica. -Sonrió satisfactoriamente- No algo que practicaban mis antepasados.

-En ese caso, deja que Krilin me guíe en esta ocasión, Vegeta. –Goku decidió poner fin a la discusión antes que esos dos se golpearan- Luego tú, y así se van turnando.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. -Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que chico podría enseñar-

-Bien, cómo te decía querido amigo. –Prosiguió Krilin satisfecho por tener la atención de su despistado amigo y ganarle al arrogante de Vegeta- Esta técnica se llama "MOVIE PRHASE".

-¿MOVIE PRHASE? –Repitieron los pelinegros, uno más emocionado que el otro por obviedad-

-¡Lo que acaban de escuchar, mensos! –Rodó los ojos su profesor de turno en la conquista- Ahora, Goku, te acercarás a esa chica y le dirás alguna frase que te haya gustado de alguna película de romance. Ya sabes, las mujeres gustan de cosas cursis. –Declaró como si fuera lo más obvio-

-Bien, haré lo que pueda. –Se dio ánimo mientras salía de su escondite, quedando sus amigos en el lugar- _"Sin embargo, ¿qué frase de película puedo ocupar en esta ocasión?"_ –Pensaba-

Gokú comenzó a acercarse a aquella muchacha intentando encontrar algo con onda y que fuera detonante a su favor. Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante donde recordó la última película de romance que vio junto a una ex novia en el cine de la ciudad. A Fátima le encantaba. Si mal no recordaba, la película se llamaba _Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo_ , en donde el protagonista le gritaba a una chica desde su motocicleta y ella se enamoró finalmente de él. Decidido y confiado de que resultaría, apresuró el paso hacia esa hermosa chica.

-Aquí entre nosotros, mentecato, ¿crees que sea buena idea? –cuestionó Vegeta en su escondite junto a su calvo amigo sin perder de vista al pelinegro que ya casi llegaba al objetivo- Es que no me convence lo de "frase de película".

-¡Claro que sí! Cien por ciento comprobado. -Respondió sonriente- Además, ¿Qué malo habría de pasar? ¡Es solo una chica!

Unos metros más allá, Gokú se detuvo a menos de dos metros de aquella chica que aún no se percataba de su presencia por estar concentrada leyendo.

- _"Bien… es ahora o nunca."_ –Pensó, antes de gritarle para ganar su completa atención- Oye, tú. Si, tú… ¡FEA! –Aquella chica levantó la mirada lentamente aun asimilando las palabras que había escuchado.-

-¿Me hablas a mi? –Dijo apenas en un susurro sin despegar sus ojos azabaches de él-

-Si, a ti, fea. -Respondió con voz seductora viendo como la chica se ponía de pie cerrando de golpe aquel libro. Él solo pensaba " _Ahora se acercará, me besará y se dará cuenta que ama y que soy el amor de su vida"_ -

-Respuesta equivocada. –Declaró aquella muchacha que cerraba los ojos y luego los abría con decisión-

Su ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina dejaron perplejo al pobre Goku. ¿Acaso no había resultado?

-No logro verla por ningún lado, Bulma. -Repetía por milésima vez la chica rubia, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieta- Tengo un nudo en el estómago que me dice que algo no anda bien.

-Yo tampoco. –Contestó Bulma un poco menos preocupada que su amiga, viendo por los alrededores si había algún rastro de ella. Al parecer, en ese lado de la escuela tampoco tendrían resultados positivos en su búsqueda, hasta que algo captó su atención- Oye, parece que hay una pelea por allá. -Apuntó hacia el fondo del patio sur-

-¿En serio? –Miró hacia donde su amiga decía y abrió la boca impresionada por lo que vio- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡ES MILK!

-¿BROMEAS? ¡Pues vamos a ayudarla!

Ambas jóvenes corrieron a toda prisa donde se acumulaba un gran número de personas alrededor de la pelea y quienes alentaban la violenta situación. Lo que nunca llegaron a imaginar era el motivo por el cual su amiga se vio envuelta en eso.

 **Notas autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si desean hacerme saber su opinión, pueden dejarme comentarios. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas que puedan favorecer mi trabajo.


	2. Los 10 mandamientos

_**Notas:**_ Los personajes que han sido usados en esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. **Akira Toriyama,** mis respetos. Lo que si me tienen son aquellos que fueron creados con el propósito de complementar el fanfic. Tampoco fue creado con multas económicas, solo de sana entretención. A su vez, ha sido publicado en otra página de fanfics: fanfic punto es, bajo el mismo seudónimo. Sin más… ¡a leer!

 **Capítulo 2: Los 10 mandamientos para una conquista exitosa.**

¡Era el colmo de los colmos! La situación se descontroló de un momento a otro. Los teléfonos celulares grababan la cómica e inusual situación en que una mujer golpeaba a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. El arma del delito: un libro de considerable grosor estrellándose contra el duro cráneo de Son Goku.

Tal como Speedy González y el Correcaminos, Vegeta y Krilin, con admirable rapidez llegaron al lugar para quitar de encima a la encolerizada mujer que yacía sobre su cuerpo. Segundos más y Goku podía no contarlo y ser protagonista de su propio funeral a temprana edad.

Krilin cogió entre sus brazos a la mujer, abrazándola por la espalda, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba fuera de sí. _¿Qué demonios le había dicho Goku para que reaccionara de ese modo?_ La mujer protagonista del 'Exorcista' era un chiste al lado de la pelinegra a la cual le costaba mantener en su poder. Por otra parte, Vegeta se arrodillaba al lado de Goku para ver el estado en que se encontraba. Era deplorable.

-¡SUELTAME! –Gritaba Milk mientras trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre de Krilin- ¡LES PATEARÉ EL CULO!

-¡No se te ocurra liberar a esa loca, Krilin! –Ordenó Vegeta sin poder esconder su impresión por el aura asesina que la chica liberaba. _Diablos, era una verdadera fiera._ Recobrando la compostura, trataba de levantar a Goku, quien estaba inconsciente en el piso- Oye, Kakaroto. Reacciona. –Golpeaba sus mejillas tratando de traerlo en si, aunque esos golpes no ayudaran mucho- ¡Mínimo ten algo de dignidad, idiota! –Luego advirtió las cámaras que registraban todo y no dudó en amenazar a viva voz- ¡Dejen de grabar o arreglarán cuentas conmigo, insectos!

-¡Hey, tú, pelón!-Apareció entre la multitud una chica rubia y desconocida para Vegeta y Krilin. Era A-18, quien no se mostraba feliz por lo que veía- Suelta a mi amiga.

-No. –Se negó en el acto- ¿Quieres que ella acabe con mi amigo? –Encaró sin soltar su agarre- ¡Olvídalo!

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas o terminarás igual o peor que él, calvito. -Se entrometió Bulma llegando al lugar, frunciendo el ceño- Yo que tú sería inteligente y haría lo que se te pidió.

-Bien, como quieran. –Krilin, aunque dudaba que fuera lo correcto, decidió acatar antes que las dos desconocidas optaran por agredirlo. Con uno que uno terminara hecho puré, bastaba y sobraba. Soltó a la pelinegra, quien se sobaba los brazos producto del forcejeo- Pero, llévensela o no respondemos. –Advirtió sin mucho éxito al tratar de ser intimidante en su hablar-

-Vamos, Milk. No pierdas más tiempo con estas basuras. –A-18 abrazó a su amiga con intenciones de llevársela de ahí a otro sitio en que estuvieran seguras- ¿Bulma, qué rayos esperas?

-¡En seguida las alcanzo! –Respondió la ojiturquesa, acercándose cautelosamente a aquel muchacho inconsciente que estaba en compañía de un joven de cabellos azabaches. Su curiosidad le había ganado otra vez- Oye, ¿está bien?

-Tú cómo crees que está, niña boba. -Respondió Vegeta sin medir su prepotencia a la vez que alzaba la vista, para luego chequear de pies a cabeza a aquella chiquilla que estaba parada frente a él-

-Bueno, yo solo preguntaba. -Frunció su ceño notablemente por la respuesta del chico- ¡No necesitas ser tan grosero! –Reprochó molesta y sin contemplaciones, añadió- Idiota.

Su contoneo al caminar, su fuerte carácter y su exótica belleza capturaron la atención del orgulloso muchacho. Había olvidado la última vez que una fémina se había enfrentado a él y lo había insultado _. En realidad, nadie lo había hecho._ Eso era nuevo, y lo nuevo era bueno. Al menos eso decían sus docentes con recurrencia.

-¿Quién será? –Dijo para sí mismo, intrigado, ignorando de momento al causante de todo el jaleo vivido- Nunca la vi antes.

-Ay…ay…. ¿Dónde estoy? –Goku volvió en si, algo confundido y adolorido, viendo a Vegeta de manera difusa- ¿San Pedro, eres tú?

-¡Idiota! –Escupió el pelinegro, quien lo agarró del cuello la camisa con enojo- ¿Qué le dijiste para que esa te diera semejante paliza? ¡Fuiste el muñeco de trapo de esa mujer y el hazmerreír de toda la escuela!

-¡Exijo saber! –Demandó Krilin después de expulsar a todos los espectadores de aquella humillación pública-

-Seguí tú concejo… -Comenzó a explicar ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos, sobando su cabeza adolorida- Me acerqué a ella y le dije una frase que a mí me pareció ser buena.

-¡DINOS YA! –Exigieron ambos a punto de perder la poca paciencia que les quedaba-

-Le dije fea, ¿ok? –Ambos muchachos cayeron de espalda por la respuesta-

-¡Serás imbécil, Goku! –Krilin se golpeó la frente en señal de frustración por lo que escuchó-

-Aun no entiendo qué pasó. ¡Al protagonista si le resultó! –Seguía insistiendo el inocente pelinegro tras levantarse del piso. Según él, su frase no podía fallar-

-¡Debiste decirle algo que le gustara, idiota! –Krilin le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para hacerle notar el terrible error que cometió- ¡Con razón te cuesta conseguir novia!

Si Vegeta y Krilin estaban anonadados por lo que su torpe amigo les había revelado, el dúo de muchachas que estaban junto a Milk no estaban en mejores condiciones. No sabían a ciencia cierta quién estaba más boquiabierta por la cómica e inusual situación e intento de conquista. _¿En serio había alguien en sus cinco sentidos que podía recurrir a eso?_

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? –Bulma quiso cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien y no haberse montado películas ella misma. Su amiga pelinegra asintió en silencio. Eso bastó para desatar el ataque de risa que contenía a duras penas- ¡Eso es épico! ¡No lo puedo creer! –Habló entre risas-

-¡No le veo lo gracioso! –Reclamó la victima de tal situación, inflando las mejillas por la risa descontrolada de su compañera-

-Bueno, ya cálmate, Milk. –A-18 intentaba contener a su amiga quien se veía cada vez más indignada. Le dio un refresco para que se tranquilizara- Y tú, Bulma, ¡deja de reírte! –Exigió-

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Secó una lágrima producto del ataque de risa- Es que me parece muy gracioso. –Se excusó por su actitud- Además, lo dejó en un estado deplorable. –Acusó con una sonrisa pícara y ciertamente acusadora-

-¡Es lo que merecía! -Respondió Milk bebiendo el jugo de naranja, intentando ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Además, él muy cretino me puso una voz seductora.

-¡Pues qué manera de seducir! –Se largó a reír nuevamente sin poderlo evitar-

-No quiero volver a verle la cara a ese galán de pacotilla. –Sentenció la pelinegra aplicando fuerza sobre la cajita de néctar que era víctima de su enojo-

-No seas dramática, Milk. –Comentó Bulma con su actitud despreocupada que le caracterizaba-

 ** _Milk Ox._** Ama y señora del drama y la exageración. Si bien esta jovencilla era generalmente pacífica, dulce y gentil, cuando alguien detonaba su enojo era de temer. Las consecuencias se vieron momentos antes, y tal vez se contuvo de cierto modo. Podía ser peor. Al igual que A-18 y Bulma tenía diecisiete tiernos años, pero en ocasiones podía ser muy amargada y feroz, debido a que su enseñanza fue bastante estricta. Su cabello era negro azabache el cual lo mantenía largo, pero lo peinaba en una coleta para evitar que se le atascara o enredara más de lo debido. Era más bajita que sus amigas, aunque no por mucho. Si bien físicamente no estaba mal, a veces se acomplejaba al compararse con sus amigas. Ellas tenían curvas y en cambio ella parecía ser una plana carretera a su parecer. Estaba equivocada, pero era su percepción.

-No soy dramática, Bulma. –Se defendió la aludida- Si hubieras estado en mi pellejo…

-Lo que es yo, me interesaría volver a ver al amigo que estaba junto a él. –Interrumpió la muchacha de cabellos llamativos-

-¿Quién? –Cuestionó la rubia, sin dejar de analizar los rostros de sus amigas-¿El calvito?

-Ay, no. _Iug._ Él no es de mi gusto. -Respondió sonriendo torcidamente- Hablo del pequeño con peinado de antorcha que estaba junto al galán desmayado. –Luego agregó con algo de fastidio- Aunque se nota que es un arrogante de primera, pero, no sé, algo me llamó la atención de él.

-¿Cómo qué? –Volvió a preguntar A-18, tratando de encontrarle lógica-

-Algo en su mirada. -se ruborizó al instante que se le ponía la piel de gallina- Es penetrante e intensa. – Ronroneó-

-Ya me quedó claro. -Comentó Milk un poco más relajada- ¡Bulma se enamoró a primera vista!

-¡Hey! ¡No, no es para tanto! –Agitó sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Ella era una mujer inteligente y sabía que tal cosa no existía- ¿Saben qué? Mejor vamos a administración para que nos digan nuestro horario. Ya casi comienzan las clases.

El acto de inicio de año escolar fue breve y se enfatizó en que no se tolerarían situaciones de agresión, tal como esa mañana se había vivido. Muchos ignoraron de lo que se hablaba, y muchos otros difundían el contenido grabado para informar a los ignorantes. Después de otros tediosos minutos, se dio por finalizado dicho acto y los cursos fueron despachados a sus respectivos salones.

El auditorio pronto quedó vacío.

Mientras el trío dinámico caminaba a su nuevo salón, el cual los albergaría ese último año escolar, Vegeta decidía en silencio los pasos a seguir. Sabía que tenía que ser claro en cada orden que le daría a su amigo, sino podría sufrir otro revés como el anterior, y eso no podía volver a repetirse. _Si Goku no obedecía al pie de la letra, lo mataría con sus propias manos._ De eso estaba seguro y no sentiría remordimientos. Una vez ingresando, manifestó discretamente entre ellos:

-Por tu bien y seguridad, yo me encargaré de guiarte en el arte de la conquista, Kakaroto. -Dijo sentándose en su pupitre- Así que siéntate a mi lado. –Palmeó la superficie de madera que estaba junto a él-

-Opino lo mismo. –Contestó Goku, acomodándose el vendaje de la cabeza que le pusieron en enfermería- Lo de Krilin fue pésima idea. –Murmuro entre dientes-

 **-** Aquí tienes un poco de hielo. –Krilin le entregó una bolsa con el contenido, para luego sentarse detrás de los otros- Apréciala, porque me costó trabajo conseguirla, maldito ingrato.

 **-** Gracias. -Se puso la bolsa al costado del ojo derecho el cual ya estaba tomando un tono violáceo, agradeciendo la frescura que emitía- ¡Oh, por poco lo olvido!

 **-** ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntaron sin comprender sus frustrados amigos-

 **-** Esa chica olvidó su libro. –Goku depositó el arma casi homicida encima del pupitre que utilizaría ese año- Pienso devolvérselo en cuanto la vea nuevamente.

 **-** ¿Qué? –Cuestionó Vegeta sin creérselo alzando una ceja como reflejo. Definitivamente esos golpes lo habían afectado- ¿Acaso tienes instinto suicida, idiota?

-¿Será que eres masoquista? –Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Krilin al igual de incrédulo que su amigo malhumorado- Yo que tú lo hago añicos. -Sonrió maliciosamente a modo de venganza-

-¡No! –Vegeta negó de inmediato al ver la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba para Goku- Eso servirá para que nuevamente se acerque a ella y pueda entablar una conversación. –Sonrió confiado el nuevo estratega a cargo del plan de conquista-

 **-** Creí que eras más listo, Vegeta. –Cuestionó Krilin sin dudar, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del mencionado. A nadie le gustaba que dudaran de su capacidad e inteligencia- ¿De verdad crees que le dará bola después de decirle fea? Perderá su tiempo y con suerte no lo matará esta vez.

-Bueno, me percaté de que gusta leer. –Explicó su posición para creer que era una buena idea- Si Kakaroto le devuelve el libro perdido, puede que se le pase la molestia.

 **-** Si, puede que resulte si lo planteas de ese modo. -analizó lo expuesto por su amigo, optando una posición pensativa- ¿Pero en qué clase está?

 **-** No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. -Sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que con un par de contactos podría tendría la información que requería. Las muchachas no le ocultaban nada si se les daba el estímulo correcto. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho satisfecho-

 **-** Sigo aquí, por si no se dan cuenta. -Comentó tímidamente Goku, sintiéndose aislado por los planes de sus amigos-

 **-** No seas nena. Te ignoramos momentáneamente porque nos preocupamos de tu futura relación, o intento de eso. Creo que llegó el momento de hacerte entrega de algo muy importante, **Kakaroto.** -De su billetera sacó un papel negro, el cual estaba doblado en cuatro partes- Toma.

 **-** ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Goku, intrigado cogió el papel que le entregó Vegeta y vio que tenía un sello-

-Ábrelo y sabrás. -Krilin observaba de reojo la escena totalmente curioso-

 **-** Okey. -Quitó el sello tal como indicó Vegeta. Al abrir el papel, pudo observar unas letras blancas que formaban un perfecto mensaje. Ya casi podía escuchar el canto de los arcángeles de fondo.- ¿Los diez mandamientos para una conquista exitosa? –Leyó en voz alta, dudoso-

 **-** Exacto, pequeña sabandija. Ahí tienes mi clave para el éxito.

Tal era la curiosidad que a Goku no le importó leer el contenido de ese papel, aun cuando el profesor ya había empezado su clase de matemáticas normalmente. Leyó el título de cada mandamiento para ganar tiempo. Con más calma leería la descripción de cada uno más tarde.

 ** _LOS 10 MANDAMIENTOS PARA UNA CONQUISTA EXITOSA._**

 ** _1._** ** _Tener paciencia._**

 ** _2._** ** _Ser "sensible", pero no al extremo que crea que eres gay (Friendzone segura)._**

 ** _3._** ** _Ser divertido._**

 ** _4._** ** _Debes mantenerte seguro y mostrar una personalidad atrayente._**

 ** _5._** ** _Mírala directamente a los ojos._**

 ** _6._** ** _Darle un obsequio._**

 ** _7._** ** _Ser encantador (pero nunca tanto, puede jugarte en contra)._**

 ** _8._** ** _Dejar que ella sea la atención._**

 ** _9._** ** _Has que sienta que el momento que vive contigo es único e inolvidable._**

 ** _10._** ** _Si no resulta, vuelve a intentar de nuevo; perseverancia._**

 **-** Ya que están todos aquí. –Comenzó a hablar el profesor con un tono más elevado, con el fin de captar la completa atención de ese desordenado grupo de estudiantes que solía ignorarlo- Les presentaré a tres nuevas alumnas que formarán parte de nuestra clase. Por favor, sean amables con ellas. –Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán para que se acercaran- Vengan, no sean tímidas, señoritas.

 **-** ¿Compañeras nuevas? –Comentó Vegeta con notoria malicia. La carne nueva era siempre un material de sana diversión para él-

-Esto se pondrá interesante. –Habló Krilin con el mismo tono que su amigo-

Al ingresar al aula, todos quedaron viendo a las nuevas chicas que formaban parte de su clase. Las mujeres les lanzaban miradas asesinas y veleidosas. Los hombres, simplemente se enamoraron a primera vista.

 **-** Es la chiquilla de hace rato. Que coincidencia. –Murmuró Vegeta para sí mismo, para luego pensar- _"Las vueltas de la vida"_.

 **-** " _Pero si es esa chica rubia…"_ -Pensó Krilin sonriendo- _"Vaya, que sorpresa"._

-" _¡Ay, no!"_ –Se alarmaba mentalmente Goku, a la vez que se ocultaba tras el libro de matemáticas, preso del nerviosismo, ignorando el hecho de que este estaba al revés- " _¡Si me ve, de seguro me mata!"_

 **-** Preséntense ustedes mismas, señoritas. -sonrió amablemente el profesor mientras se sentaba y le ahorraban esa aburrida tarea-

 **-** Mi nombre es Akane Dissocho. –Tomó la iniciativa la rubia, sin rastros de expresión en su níveo rostro- No obstante, prefiero que me digan A-18.

 **-** Hola. -Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, reverenciando a la clase educadamente. La cólera en ella se había disipado y había vuelto a ser pacífica. No quería dar peor impresión de la que ya había dado en el patio sur- Mi nombre es Milk Ox, mucho gusto.

 **-** Buenas tardes, compañeros. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que su compañera, aunque sin rastros de timidez- Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, y estoy encantada de conocerlos.

 **Nota autora:**

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué opinan de los 10 mandamientos para una conquista exitosa? ¿Hacen falta otros puntos que han pasado por alto?_

 _Gracias por comentar: **Camila, Dai093, Serena 2409 y Li'Ackerman,** y a los que han seguido la historia. **Próxima actualización: 06-02-19.**_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	3. Profesora nueva, reglas nuevas

_**Notas:**_ Los personajes que han sido usados en esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. **Akira Toriyama,** mis respetos. Lo que si me tienen son aquellos que fueron creados con el propósito de complementar el fanfic. Tampoco fue creado con multas económicas, solo de sana entretención. A su vez, ha sido publicado en otra página de fanfics: fanfic punto es, bajo el mismo seudónimo. Sin más… ¡a leer!

 **Capítulo 3: Profesora nueva, reglas nuevas.**

Después de presentarse, el profesor de dicha clase, hizo que se Bulma, A-18 y Milk tomaran asiento en los pupitres vacíos que quedaban en el salón, que por coincidencias de la vida, daban detrás de los puestos que ocupaban el trío dinámico. El contacto visual entre ellos fue inminente y nada evitado en cuanto se percataron de sus respectivas presencias.

El día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, excepto para seis estudiantes que se miraban constantemente en el penúltimo bloque de clases. Bulma se reía por lo bajo, comentándole con disimulo a A-18, de cómo sorprendió a Vegeta observándola de reojo y que luego el muy pillo le había guiñado un ojo de manera coqueta. A-18 por su parte, le señalaba a Bulma que en la clase de Biología, Krilin le había lanzado un beso al aire y que ella de buena gana le había hecho un desprecio.

Milk no prestaba atención a la conversación de las muchachas, ya que había visto al dueño de su mal inicio de año escolar, Goku, tras terminar su presentación en la primera hora. Al muy bobo se le había caído el libro de matemáticas de los puros nervios cuando pasaba frente a él. Sin duda, aún seguía molesta. A ninguna mujer le dicen fea y queda feliz. No. Es totalmente imperdonable.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la salida a receso, el trío de adolescentes femeninas se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo y despejarse:

-¿Qué clase viene ahora? –Preguntó Bulma con la boca llena tras comer unas galletas dietéticas-

-Dramática. -Respondió Milk viendo el itinerario que el Rector les había otorgado esa misma mañana- Dramática y Lengua Castellana. –Corrigió-

 **-** ¡Que latoso! -Su semblante pasó de "aburrido extremo" a "ultra felicidad"- ¡Después de eso podremos irnos a casa, chicas!

En otro punto de aquella cafetería, un tanto apartado de los demás estudiantes, dos pelinegros y un calvito estaban bebiendo una soda y comiendo un paquete papas fritas y otras cosas que contenían carbohidratos. Krilin observaba a su arrogante compañero, distinguiendo que su ceño estaba relajado y que de vez en cuando una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios. Reparó en el hecho en que Vegeta estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta que nunca antes había visto. Sabía que algo estaba tramando el pelinegro. Su curiosidad le pedía a gritos el averiguar de qué se trataba esta vez. Abriendo el envoltorio de un emparedado de jamón con queso, preguntó antes de darle el primer mordisco:

 **-** ¿Por qué estás tan animado, Vegeta?

 **-** Que te importa, metiche. -Respondió el joven con un tono molesto y grave, muy al contrario de su expresión facial-

-No soy metiche. –Rebatió en un inútil intento de defenderse- Solo me causa curiosidad que estés así.

 **-** ¿Así? –Alzó una de sus cejas sin dedicarle la mirada, siguiendo con lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo- ¿Cómo?

 **-** No lo sé…te ves feliz. ¿No es así, Goku? –Contestó esperando el apoyo su amigo, quien solo se dedicó a comer y solo hizo un gesto ambiguo con los hombros-

 **-** ¡Estoy igual que siempre, tarado! -Vegeta dejó de escribir y lo miró de reojo-

¡Uy, que sensibilidad! –Krilin alzó sus manos en plan de burla, añadiéndole un tono que a Vegeta le pareció exasperante- ¿Andas en tus días, principito?

 **-** Deja de molestarme, insecto. –Advirtió retomando su escritura con rapidez. Pasaron un par de minutos y Krilin no le apartaba la vista de encima. Vegeta se hartó de esa situación y lo enfrentó-¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto?

 **-** ¡SERÁS IDIOTA! –Alzó la voz notoriamente indignado y con las mejillas encendidas, ganándose una mirada atónita de quienes estaban cerca de su mesa. Goku no ayudaba mucho al estallar en carcajadas- ¡Cómo si estuvieses bueno! –Se defendió-

 **-** Tú mamá no opinó lo mismo la otra noche. –Se rió en su cara con perversión, esperando su reacción-

 **GOLPE BAJO.**

 **-** ¡Ahora sí que te mato, cabrón! –Se levantó de su silla, con intenciones de propinarle un buen golpe en la cara, pero Goku se interpuso entre él y su objetivo que no había movido ni un músculo ante la amenaza-

-Ya, déjense de pelear par de tortolos. –Habló pacíficamente, haciendo que dos miradas asesinas se pusieran en él. Krilin se sentó nuevamente tras apartar la mano que su amigo había puesto en su pecho- Cambiando de tema: ¿cuándo podré poner en práctica los 10 mandamientos?

- _Hmp_. Ya buscaremos la ocasión. –Contestó el muchacho con peinado alzado, sin darle mucha importancia. El timbre de entrada sonó fuerte, dejando saber que el receso había concluido- Bien, vamos a la clase de Dramática.

 **-** ¡No quiero! –Krilin inclinó su silla hacia atrás, haciendo que las dos patas delanteras quedaran suspendidas en el aire. De forma perezosa, posicionó sus brazos tras la cabeza- Muero de aburrimiento en esa clase.

 **-** ¡Vamos, maldito holgazán! –Vegeta pateó una de las patas traseras de la silla, causando la caída de Krilin en cosa de segundos- ¡No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!

-¡Oye!–Se sobó la cabeza por el golpe, sintiendo el nacimiento de un chichón- ¡Eso dolió, idiota!

 **-** Deja de llorar, nenita. -Vegeta cogió sus pertenecías y junto a Goku comenzaron a caminar al salón- ¡Camina, sabandija!

 **-** Que insoportable eres.

.

.

Sin duda, ese año prometía. No solo habían llegado tres nuevas hermosas compañeras, sino que también se sumaba la llegada de una profesora. Extranjera, cabe añadir. Su cabello era largo y ondulado, y el rojo de su pigmentación daba la impresión de ser ardiente como el fuego. Bastante joven, no más de treinta años. Alta, delgada y con unos iris verdes que parecían ser una esmeralda en bruto. Nadie podía evitar el babear por ella en cuanto ingresó al salón.

 **-** Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros presentes. -Comenzó a hablar con un tono muy suave, dejando ver su acento español.- Soy Emma Zamorano. Este año vengo de intercambio y seré la encargada de la asignatura de Dramática y Lengua Castellana. –Caminaba en frente del salón, haciendo que los ojos del género masculino no se perdiera de ningún movimiento ejecutado por ella- El antiguo profesor, Mikado, ha sido trasladado a un centro psiquiátrico, producto del estrés al realizar clases. –Algunos se observaron entre si, no dando crédito a lo que oían. Al ver sus reacciones, la joven maestra añadió- En especial en este curso. - _¿Lo habían logrado después de tres años?_ Era increíble- Confío en que ustedes se comporten y llevemos una clase agradable, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!–Los alumnos sonrieron maléficamente, envueltos en un aura de inocencia- ¡Seguro!

-¡Excelente! –Emma sonrió animada, sin notar el dejo de maldad de sus nuevos alumnos- Ahora. -Cogió el libro de clases- Saldrán de la sala y me esperarán afuera, porque los ubicaré en nuevos pupitres.

 **-** ¿Qué? –Los alumnos comenzaron a disgustarse y a manifestarlo abiertamente- ¡No! ¡Ni soñarlo! –Se escuchaba de fondo en el salón- ¡No es justo! ¡Injusticia!

 **-** ¡SILENCIO! –Alzó la voz de tal forma que calló de inmediato al alumnado. ¿Dónde había quedado esa voz tan fina y llena de encanto?- Son mis órdenes y punto. –Apuntó a la salida y ordenó nuevamente- ¡Ahora salgan!

 **-** Pero… -Algunos estudiantes trataron de seguir con la discusión, mas ella no lo permitió-

-¡PERO NADA! –Su rostro enojado pasó a una cara dulce de forma drástica- Bien, comencemos con la primera pareja. -Los alumnos salieron refunfuñando y ella comenzó a nombrar-¿Ouji, Vegeta?

-Aquí. –Se puso frente a ella, intentando no fijar la vista en el naciente escote de su blusa-

 **-** ¿Briefs, Bulma? –Alzó la vista, para identificar su rostro entre la multitud de gruñones-

 **-** Presente. –Levantó su mano al llegar frente a ella-

 **-** Pasen y siéntense en la primera fila, frente al pizarrón de preferencia. –Recomendó luego de indicar sus nuevos puestos-

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué profesora? –Preguntó intrigada la peliturquesa-

 **-** Es que me preocupa que el señor Ouji no vea por su baja estatura. Eso puede influir en su proceso de aprendizaje. –Respondió sonriente sin tomar atención de la vena que comenzaba a resaltar en la frente del susodicho- Adelante, por favor.

 **-** ¿Qué? –Quedó perplejo e indignado a la vez. ¿Cómo osaba mencionar tal estupidez esa boba mujer?- Pasará a mi lista negra. -Refunfuñó por lo bajo entrando de una vez por todas al salón- Estúpida profesora.

Bulma no pudo contener la risa, dejando ver su lado más burlesco. Era evidente que Vegeta era bajo, pero no tanto como para tomar esas precauciones. Como consecuencia, el pelinegro la observó con cara de pocos amigos por segunda vez en el día.

 **-** ¿Dónde quieres sentarte? –Preguntó indecisa al ver su expresión-

 **-** Me vale. -Contestó aun molesto, a tal punto que parecía ladrar sus respuestas- Donde sea está bien.

 **-** En el penúltimo asiento. –Decidió colocando sus cosas sobre el pupitre, sentándose al lado de la ventana-

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? –Sonrió de medio lado tras escuchar a su nueva compañera-¿No me digas que eres una chica rebelde?

 **-** No, no lo soy. –Correspondió su sonrisa, pero al momento cambió a una reacción indiferente- Solo que no pienso sentarme en los primeros lugares solo por que seas pequeño.

 **-** ¡¿A quién le dices pequeño, niña boba?! –Una nueva vena apareció en la frente del muchacho-

 **-** ¡Pues a ti, burro! –Se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, respondiendo tan agresiva como él. De manera infantil le sacó la lengua- ¿O ves a otro enano aparte de ti?

 **-** Hola. –Apareció Krilin junto a una inconforme rubia- ¿De qué me perdí?

 **-** _"Hablando de enanos" –_ Pensó Bulma al verlo llegar- ¿No me digas que tú también estás con el pitufo este? -Le preguntó sin rodeos a su amiga, haciendo enfadar automáticamente a Krilin por la terminología utilizada hacia él-

 **-** ¿Pitufo has dicho? –Habló molesto el aludido, haciendo que Vegeta no perdiera detalle de ese nuevo enfrentamiento verbal entre ellos- ¡Seré bajo, pero no me tinturo la cabeza para intentar verme cool! –Acusó-

-¡No me tiño, es mi color natural! –Rebatió con la cara roja producto de la ira, a tal punto que resaltaban su boca dos pequeños colmillos brillantes. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, ¡pero con su hermoso cabello no se metían!- ¡Además no podrías teñirte aunque quisieras porque aparte de ENANO eres un **PELÓN**! –Recalcó-

-¡Oxigenada!

-¡Resbalín de piojos!

-¡Orina de Aquaman!

-¡Cabeza de testículo!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –A-18 cortó la disputa antes que su amiga terminara arremangarse las mangas de su blusa- Pues, sí. Es mi nuevo compañero. –Respondió la duda anterior, viendo como Vegeta se reía disimuladamente por lo visto.- Ya puedes confirmar que mi suerte es tan mala como la tuya. –Tomó asiento en el pupitre que estaba frente a la peliturquesa que no dejaba de echar chispas por sus ojos. Al menos así estarían cerca.-

 **-** Hablando de eso, A-18… -Bulma ignoró olímpicamente a los dos jóvenes que estaban a su lado-Te apuesto 100 yens a que Milk se sienta con el que le dijo fea.

 **-** No creo que tenga tan mala suerte en un solo día. –Consideró la oferta notablemente pensativa- Bueno, apuesto los 100 yens. Milk no será su compañera de banco. –Reafirmó su posición-

 **-** Hecho. –Juntaron las manos sellando la apuesta-

Pareja tras pareja comenzaron a hacer ingreso al lugar. Las muchachas no perdían detalle de quienes entraban, pues un dinero considerable estaba en juego. Todo parecía indicar que A-18 sería la ganadora, hasta que se escuchó un grito después de un rato. Ambas no tardaron en reconocer aquella dramática voz:

 **-** ¡NO PIENSO SENTARME CON ÉL!

 **-** ¡AY, NO! –Se escuchó segundos después un hombre que caía en la desesperación- ¡MORIRÉ!

-¡NO REBATAN MIS DECISIONES! –Se escuchó la voz de la profesora Emma con firmeza- ¡Las reglas las doy yo y ustedes acatarán! ¡Entren ya!

 **-** ¿Dónde están mis 200 yens? –Sonrió Bulma al saberse ganadora, haciendo un mini baile de la victoria sin pararse de su asiento-

-¡Eran 100, tramposa! –Alegó la rubia mientras sacaba de su monedero la suma estipulada- Maldición. Aquí tienes. –Le entregó el dinero y Bulma le dio un beso de la victoria a la vez que lo recibía y guardaba en su billetera- Milk me pegó su mala racha.

 **-** ¿Qué yo qué? –Cuestionó la aludida evidenciando su mal humor, sentándose en el penúltimo asiento de la segunda fila-

 **-** Tu mala suerte es pegajosa, esto todo. -Respondió A-18 cruzando los brazos en su pecho, omitiendo lo de la apuesta-

Una vez ingresado todo el alumnado, la profesora, muy animada por lo cierto, hablaba nuevamente a la clase, quienes solo querían cocinarla a fuego lento en una hoguera por separar a los "grupitos" ya establecidos. Lo único bueno era que solo debían tolerar esos cambios en su clase y en las demás podrían sentarse a su reverenda gana.

 **-** Bien, estos serán sus ubicaciones hasta final de año. –Cogió entre sus finas manos el texto de Castellano para estudiantes- Abran sus libros en la página la página sesenta y nueve. –Los alumnos a regañadientes acataron la orden de la maestra- Como pueden observar, está llena de poesías mundialmente conocidas y deberán interpretarlas dramatúrgicamente ante la clase dentro de dos meses. Por cierto, deberán trabajar en parejas, y es por este el motivo que hice este cambio en mis clases. –Silencio sepulcral y asesino- Tienen el tiempo necesario para montar un buen show para el curso y la profesora aquí presente.

 **-** ¿Espere, qué? – Bulma murmuró sin creer lo que escucha, y A-18 se giró en su asiento para ver a su amiga-

-¡No pienso hacer el ridículo de esa forma ante este montón de insectos! –Manifestó en voz alta Vegeta su presente descontento, golpeando con ambos puños el pupitre de madera-

 **-** El objetivo para la próxima clase es elegir el poema y dialogar con su compañero el montaje futuro de dicha oda. –Ignoró al pelinegro con una amplia y angelical sonrisa, dando por finalizada la clase- Pueden retirarse.

.

.

Menudo día. Nada había salido de acorde a lo esperado. Una jornada para nada común en la escuela y parecía una pesadilla de nunca acabar. Era realmente agotador donde el consuelo era por fin salir de esa dependencia escolar. Los estudiantes iban a sus respectivos casilleros a recoger sus pertenencias y cambiar el calzado para así retornar a sus hogares o irse de fiesta por el reencuentro tras las vacaciones.

El trío de jóvenes se veía más que mosqueado, tanto por su día como por la docente a cargo de la última materia.

 **-¡** Demonios! Juro que odio a esa nueva profesora. –Maldecía Krilin caminando por pasillos de la escuela, sujetando su maletín de forma perezosa- Me sentaron con una insoportable nerd.

 **-** Moriré. –Goku hablaba casi con expresión traumada. Contrastaba su porte bien desarrollado y musculoso ante su actitud de cachorrito maltratado-

 **-** Son más lerdos de lo que pensé. –Dijo Vegeta apareciendo tras de ellos, portando su mochila en el hombro izquierdo- ¿No notan la tremenda oportunidad que indirectamente nos dio la profe?

 **-** ¿Oportunidad? –Krilin y Goku se veían algo perdidos en aquel concepto. _¿En qué podría beneficiarles?-_

-Estoy rodeado de ineptos. –Vegeta siseó entre dientes mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz- Bien tendré que explicarles con manzanas y peras la situación. Tal vez con una verdulería entera.

-¡Oye! –Se quejaron tanto el pelinegro como el calvito-

-Al estar sentados con ellas, tenemos más posibilidades de acercarnos y lograr nuestro propósito… -Explicó el muchacho sin dejar de caminar al portón de entrada y salida del establecimiento- Conquistarlas. –Apuntó deteniendo su marcha-

 **-** ¿No que sólo ayudaríamos a Gokú? –Cuestionó Krilin rascándose la cabeza sin comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su arrogante amigo-

-Claro. –Metió su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar una pose más relajada y llena de masculinidad que ganaba miradas de las féminas que pasaban a su lado- No obstante, no solo tendrá la teoría, sino también nuestra "práctica" en el arte de conquistar. -Sonrió el pelinegro mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura en el proceso- ¿O me dirás que no te gustó la rubia? –Preguntó ya conociendo la evidente respuesta. Él no tenía ni un pelo de menso-

 **-** ¡Qué va! –Negó Krilin haciéndose el desentendido-

 **-** A mí no me engañas que te conozco demasiado bien, sabandija.

-De acuerdo. –Reconoció de mala gana, ganando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al verse descubierto- Si me gustó un poco, ¿contento?

 **-** En realidad me da igual. –Mantuvo su desinteresada pose, confirmando su hipótesis- Ya sabía la respuesta de todos modos.

 **-** Supongamos que ustedes me darán el ejemplo de cómo hacer las cosas… -Comenzó a hablar Goku intentando mantener el hilo de la idea planteada por Vegeta- Pero, ¿quién comenzará primero? ¿Qué harán para decidirlo?

-Algo que solo los verdaderos hombres se atreven. –Determinó Vegeta dejando ver en sus palabras un aire misterioso y desafiante-

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? –El sudor en Krilin se acumulaba en la frente ante la tensión producto de las palabras escuchadas. Vegeta no jugaba e iba en serio-

 **-** Eso ni se pregunta. ¿Te atreves, nenita llorona de mamá? –Un aire de superioridad emanó por los poros del joven, a tal punto que se puso en una pose defensiva y competitiva-

 **-** Pues claro. –Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al frente de Vegeta quien lo miraba hacia abajo, como un insecto insignificante que sería fácil de aplastar. No obstante, esta vez no se dejaría intimidar- Y ya veremos quien llora al final, niño mimado.

 **-** Prepárate porque vas a perder, insecto. –Dictó Vegeta rechinando sus dientes, soltando su mochila para que cayese al suelo de forma sonora-

 **-** Tragarás polvo, cepillo de acero. –Imitó su acción, dejando caer su maletín-

-No es lo único de acero que poseo. –Respondió ladinamente. Se arremangó la camisa y escupiendo la palma de su mano para restregarla con la otra- Si no pregúntale a tu hermana.

-No tengo hermana. –Copió nuevamente su acción, frunciendo su ceño ante la irreverencia de su rival- Debiste confundirte con mi vecino travesti.

Goku no sabía qué demonios hacer o pensar. El aura de batalla en ambos era casi insoportable. De pronto el ambiente parecía tenso y caliente, el aire casi era irrespirable.

 **-** Bien, acabemos con esto. –Vegeta optó una posición firme- A la cuenta de uno… dos…

 **-** ¡TRES! –Ambos personajes alzaron la voz con mirada asesina-

Gokú observaba la escena totalmente intrigado ¿Qué harían sus amigos?

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! –Dijeron Krilin y Vegeta en unísono- ¡PIEDRA, PEPEL O TIJERAS!

Una gota sudor corría por las frentes de los que iban pasando por su lado. Incluso Bulma, Milk y 18 miraron con cara de ¿qué demonios les pasa?

 **-** ¡TE GANÉ! –Gritó emocionado el triunfador de aquella épica contienda, quien no dudó en llenarse de gloria- ¡TE GANÉ, INSECTO! ¡AHÍ TIENES TU ACERO! –Besaba su puño al sacar la piedra que destruía tijeras-

 **-** ¿Y para eso tanto suspenso y guión de una peli de acción? –Se quejó Goku impresionado por lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser sus colegas-

-¡Tú qué sabes, Kakaroto! –Vegeta le dio un zape en la cabeza a su amigo para hacerle ver su error- ¡Solo los machos pechos peludo, espalda plateada y con six pack de acero en el abdomen saben lo importante que es este rito!

-Te falta calle, Goku. –Krilin chasqueó sus dedos para que agarrara la onda, de paso superando la derrota ante su burlesco rival-

-Prefiero pasar del ritual si he de hacer el ridículo como ustedes. –Concluyó Goku rascándose la mejilla con despreocupación-

-Bien, yo mañana te ayudaré a poner en práctica los mandamientos de la conquista, Kakaroto. -Sonrió torcidamente Vegeta mientras recogía su mochila, para luego pensar con picardía y decisión- _"Bulma, prepárate que ahí te voy"._

Porque donde él ponía el ojo… ponía la bala.

.

.

.

 **Próxima actualización: 22/02/19.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde se ha dejado ver un curioso pero intenso encuentro entre Vegeta y Krilin. Definitivamente, hay que tener valor para actuar de ese modo xD No obstante, ¿qué sucederá con Vegeta al asechar a Bulma tal como planea? ¿Tendrá rivales? ¿Logrará el éxito?

Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar comentarios! Saludos!


	4. Algunos concejos femeninos

**Capítulo 4: Algunos concejos femeninos** **.**

 **Martes 10 de abril 2012.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y el alumnado ingresaba a clases con todo el ánimo mundo a sus respectivas aulas en la O.S.H.S, ansiosos y deseosos de adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Al menos ese es el sueño de todo docente, pero la realidad era muy distinta. A pesar de solo llevar una semana de clases, el ánimo del alumnado en asistir a la escuela era tan nulo como pedirle peras a un olmo y que este las proporcionara.

La clase 4-A debería realizar actividades fuera del aula en la primera hora de la mañana, debido a una modificación en el horario. No sabían a ciencia cierta si era un castigo o una salvación, pues no muchos eran aficionados a la actividad física, mucho menos a esa hora. Muchos deseaban estar acurrucados en su tibia y reconfortante cama, no saltando ni trotando. _Mucho menos cuando un profesor subido de peso les daba las instrucciones mientras estaba sin mover el culo, observando sentado en las gradas._

Por este motivo, nuestros tres galanes estaban al interior de los camerinos para varones, cambiándose de ropa, ya que en unos minutos iniciaría la clase de Educación Física (Gimnasia en algunos países). Escuchaban a sus compañeros hablar de las nuevas compañeras y de cómo les gustaría que salieran con ellos.

 **Primera alerta: COMPETENCIA.** No permitirían que esos incompetentes se acercaran a "sus objetivos" y ver inertemente como se llevaban el trofeo. _¡No, señor, eso si que no!_ Desde tiempos inmemorables, los hombres han tenido ese sentido de la propiedad y esta no era la excepción. Ellos ya habían marcado un terreno y no cualquier chucho vendría a cruzar las barreras que ellos habían delimitado. Había que tomar drásticas medidas para impedir cualquier movimiento de parte de esos zopencos.

Los hombres fueron los primeros en llegar al gimnasio y esperaron sentados en la galería a que llegaran sus compañeras. De este modo podrían observar de mejor ángulo los nuevos equipos deportivos que debían inaugurar ese año, ya que cada cinco años tanto como el uniforme, como el equipo deportivo cambiaban de modelo.

De pronto, todas las chicas hicieron su aparición, caminando en línea recta, sonriendo y conversando entre ellas, sin percatarse de las miradas hambrientas que dedicaban los varones de su clase. En medio de esa pequeña multitud se podía distinguir a Bulma, Milk y A-18. Llevaban una camiseta de color blanco de mangas cortas, no muy apegada al cuerpo lo que era adecuado para los ejercicios, y con una pequeña insignia de la escuela en el lado izquierdo del torso. En la parte inferior del cuerpo, unas calzas hasta las rodillas de color negro, las que si se amoldaban a la figura, resaltando los atributos de cada una, además de unas zapatillas blancas. Cabe mencionar que el de varones era idéntico, solo variaba en que los pantalones de ellos eran largos y no causaban mayor revuelo.

 **-** No me gusta sentirme tan observada. -Comentaba A-18 bastante incómoda por la mirada de sus compañeros varones-

 **-** Montón de depravados. –Concordaba Milk, quien estaba en la misma situación que su amiga-

 **-** Me daré el tiempo de regalarle a cada uno un balde para que dejen caer la baba y no resbalarnos con ella por accidente. -Contestó Bulma a los comentarios de sus amigas, acomodándose la camiseta ya que le apretaba levemente en el busto. Sin querer, fijó momentáneamente la vista en Vegeta quien no le apartaba la vista de encima. Al ampliar su visión, pudo notar a los otros dos colegas del susodicho quienes tenían la mirada en otros objetivos, que daban directamente a sus amigas- Miren nada más a ese trío de babosos.

 **-** Poco me interesa, y no me sorprende en absoluto. –Cortó Milk haciendo un notable desprecio a Goku, mientras se amarraba el cabello, dejándose una coleta alta-

-¡Todo porque le dijeron fea! –Comenzó a hacerle burla la peli turquesa, haciendo que Milk se enfadara- Solo era broma. No necesitas ser tan malas pulgas. –Le codeó las costillas antes de llegar a las gradas-

Cuando todos estaban sentados en las galerías, la Profesora Mitsuri, quien era la nueva encargada de la clase, comenzó a hablar con voz demandante y algo grave:

 **-** Hoy comenzaremos con básquetbol. –Puso las manos en su cintura, al parecer estaba con mal humor- Así que los hombres utilizarán esta parte del gimnasio. -Apuntó el lado izquierdo del lugar- Las mujeres el otro. No podrán pasarse del límite. –Todos se dieron miradas de desconcierto- El que lo haga hará cincuenta abdominales como castigo. ¿Entendieron?

-Sí, profesora –Respondieron de forma unánime. Al parecer la profesora de Dramática y Castellano no era la única loca en modificar aspectos en sus clases, y a esta más valía no llevarle la contra-

 **-** Parece que a la profe no le dieron anoche. –Murmuró Vegeta al grupo de chicos más cercano, quienes no dudaron en soltar una carcajada- Si no, no me explico su mal humor.

 **-** ¿Algo que agregar a la clase, señor Ouji? –Cuestionó a viva voz la docente, apuntando directamente al pelinegro. Ese chiquillo no le vendría con juegos. Ya sabía de la calaña que era, ya que en primer año también había sido su alumno por desgracia-

-No, maestra. -Contestó haciéndose el desentendido- ¿Y usted?

 **-** Siga con esa actitud y nunca llegará a ningún sitio, jovencito.

 **-** Pues no creo que sea de su incumbencia, o ¿sí? –Vegeta se incorporó y descendió de las gradas para coger un balón y hacerlo girar en su dedo índice- ¿Comenzamos? –Sonrió torcidamente, generando que la maestra desease borrársela de una sola bofetada, lo que supo disimular y contener muy bien-

 **-¡** Quince minutos de trote alrededor del gimnasio **! –** Ordenó al resto de la clase, disipando momentáneamente la tensión generada antes- Primero calentarán, después practicarán los ejercicios que les indicaré y finalmente habrá un partido general para aplicar los conocimientos.

Tras la orden de la profesora, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a trotar alrededor del gimnasio. Algunos se esforzaban más que otros para cumplir, aunque se motivaban al ver como la docente cogía los balones y los lanzaba directamente a la espalda a modo de advertencia. Pasado los quince minutos de trote, hombres y mujeres se separaron para dirigirse al lado correspondiente indicado por la profesora. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que Goku habló como quien no quería la cosa:

 **-** ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Qué harás primero? –Preguntó encestando con gran facilidad el balón en el aro metálico- No es por meter cizaña, pero parece que tienes competencia. –Indicó con su cabeza para que su amigo se percatara de algo que había pasado por alto-

Vegeta se giró y notó de muy mala forma como Yamcha, un idiota sin cerebro con fama de casanova, estaba rondando y molestando a Bulma. Ella se veía un poco incómoda por la presencia de aquel "don Juan de Pacotilla", aunque no hacía nada por quitárselo de encima.

 _¡Acaso no podía descuidarse un minuto sin que alguien quisiera pasarse de listo y tomar ventaja!_ **Sobre su sexy y escuálido cadáver.**

 _Ese pichoncito azul era suyo y solo a él debía cantarle._

Con este primitivo pensamiento, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Cogió el balón más cercano, calculó la distancia, y con gran fuerza y agilidad lanzó la pelota haciendo que rebotara en el aro y diera a parar en la cabeza de Yamcha a toda velocidad, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso. Bulma dio un brinco en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que había vivenciado, ahogando un grito con sus manos que cubrieron su pequeña boca. Vegeta se acercó notablemente "consternado" debido a su grave fallo, verificando el estado de su infortunado compañero. Se arrodilló frente a Yamcha y le golpeó con delicadeza las mejillas, intentando que recobrara la conciencia. Obviamente la delicadeza era nula, ya que con dos bofetadas terminó por dejarlo fuera de combate, aunque eso no lo notaron los demás espectadores.

 _A ver si le quedaban ganas de seguir pasándose de listo con su objetivo al muy infeliz._

 **-** ¿Oye estás bien? –Preguntó con falso interés a la vez que Bulma se arrodillaba a su lado- Reacciona, hombre.

 **-** ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Apareció detrás de Vegeta la profesora Mitsuri- ¿Briefs? ¿Ouji?

 **-** Estábamos hablando con Yamcha. De pronto, lo golpeó un balón en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, profesora. -Explicó Bulma notoriamente afectada- Eso fue todo.

 **-** ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con usted, Ouji? –Increpó al joven sin pensárselo dos veces. Nada bueno podía venir de él o con él-

 **-** No sabría explicárselo, profesora Mitsuri. –Contestó fingiendo inocencia de sus actos- Solo jugábamos con Kakaroto, es decir, Goku. –Corrigió debido a que ese apodo solo era para burlarse de su amigo- Lancé la pelota y rebotó en el aro, lo juro. -Puso cara de cachorrito indefenso para que le creyera, cosa que no funcionó por completo- Al parecer, apliqué más de la fuerza necesaria y el compañero pagó las consecuencias de mi fallo.

 **-** Ajá, seguro. –Si fuera otro alumno no hubiese dudado en creer, pero era Vegeta Ouji, quien no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que actuara con tanta humildad ante sus actos- Bien, ustedes -Apuntó a dos curiosos que no estaban realizando los ejercicios- Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería. –Intentaron cogerlo de manos y pies, aunque en un momento casi lo soltaron al ser más pesado de lo que aparentaba. De milagro la profesora evitó un nuevo golpe en la cabeza de Yamcha- ¡Con cuidado!

Después de que se retiraran de la escena, Bulma Briefs se acercó a Vegeta, lo cogió del brazo para finalmente llevarlo a rastras a un lugar detrás de la galería, para que nadie la escuchara. Quizás la maestra pudo tragarse esa bola de tonterías dichas por Vegeta, pero ella no:

-¿Qué estabas planeando, animal? –Cuestionó una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de cualquier fisgón- ¿Por qué lo lastimaste a propósito?

 **-** No sé de lo que estás hablando, mujer. -Fingió demencia quitando el agarre de la ojiturquesa-

 **-** A mi no me engañas. -Lo apuntó con su dedo índice, quedando a muy poca distancia de él- Vi lo que hiciste.

 **-** ¿Qué hice según tú? –Sonrió de medio lado. Sería divertido escuchar su hipótesis de lo que ocurrió a su punto de vista- Solo fue un accidente.

 **-** ¡Mentiroso! –Negó sin percatarse realmente de la distancia entre ellos. Estaba cegada por el momento- ¡Lo golpeaste con querer!

 **-** No, en eso estás equivocada. -Ahora él la apuntaba haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos, casi intimidándola- Las leyes de la gravedad no lo permiten.

 **-** Puedes meterte esas leyes donde mejor te plazca. -Contestó hecha una furia gracias a la sonrisa arrogante de ese pequeño terrorista- A mi no me engañas. Noté cómo nos miraste cuando estábamos conversando, y de la nada apareció ese "improbable golpe". –Se burló en su cara-

 **-** ¡Estás loca! –Trató de alejarse al verse algo acorralado. Esa mujer tenía agallas. No obstante, no pudo retroceder mucho, gracias al nuevo agarre de Bulma- ¿Ahora qué?

 **-** ¿Estabas celoso, no? –Sonrió al ver la expresión desencajada del pelinegro y lo soltó- ¡Así que es eso!

 **-** ¡No te hagas ilusiones! –Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el indiferente, apoyándose en uno de los pilares de la galería- No te proyectes en mí, nena.

-¿En serio? –No daba ni un yen por lo que salía de aquella boca mentirosa- Entonces no me explico el por qué me mirabas hace rato con una cara de baboso que nadie te la quitaba. No te culpo. –Acomodó su cabello con coquetería, guiñando su ojo izquierdo al agregar- Soy muy bonita e inteligente. Es fácil enamorarse de mi, pequeño.

Fue ahí donde Vegeta recordó su misión; **conquistarla**. Ahora comenzaría con su plan y el primer paso sería: **LA ADULACIÓN Y PIROPOS.** Algo muy sencillo y muy práctico de utilizar en el arte de la conquista. Con un par de palabras bonitas de seguro se la ganaba fácil, nunca fallaba ese truco. Solo por esta ocasión dejaría pasar el hecho en que esa boca intrépida y vulgar lo catalogara nuevamente como pequeño. Con el tiempo le demostraría que él no tenía pequeño ni el dedo chiquito del pie.

 **-** Lo admito. –Le tomó el mentón con delicadeza, acercando sus rostros, no siendo invasivo en su totalidad. Su voz era grave y sus ojos negros parecían dos pozos profundos que parecían contener el secreto de la vida misma.- No podía quitarte la vista de encima, ¿sabes por qué? -Bulma casi se cae de la impresión por el cambio de Vegeta, y su cerebro parecía estar momentáneamente en blanco ya que no hacía ademán de apartarse- Porque si la belleza natural tuviera una representación personificada, no me cabe en duda que estoy ante ella. Nos vemos en Dramática, Bulma–Le guiñó el ojo seductoramente al soltar su mentón. Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue tarareando una canción dejando perpleja a aquella muchacha que estaba con las piernas temblando como una gelatina.-

 **-** Vacas sagradas, ¿qué fue eso? -Tocó sus mejillas sintiéndolas arder y sonrió para sí misma.- Sí que tiene sus momentos.

 **-** ¡Bulma! –Apareció de pronto A-18 sacando de sus cavilaciones a su amiga- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Le dio un vistazo rápido y no dudó en preguntar- ¿Por qué estás tan ruborizada, eh?

 **-** ¡18! –Abrazó a su amiga efusivamente, saltando como un conejito hiperactivo y que además bebió tres bebidas energéticas seguidas- ¡Tengo que contarte algo!

-¡Ey, cálmate un poco, Bulma! –Se rió al ver a Bulma de ese modo inusual- ¿Tan impactante es para que te comportes así?

-¡Si! –Se separó de ella para intentar recuperar la compostura, aunque no le duró demasiado, guiándola fuera del escondite- ¡Vamos por Milk para que ambas sepan el chisme completo!

 ** _**En los camerinos para varones**_**

 **-** ¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Krilin a la vez que se quitaba su camiseta sudada por el ejercicio- Con un piropo ¿y ya?

 **-** Pues claro. -Respondió Vegeta imitando a su amigo, para luego lanzar la camiseta hacia atrás, cayendo en la cabeza de su otro amigo pelinegro- Nunca falla.

 **-** ¡Qué asco! –Retiró rápidamente la prenda de su cara, arrojándola al piso. Tras borrar una mueca de asco, preguntó acorde la conversación anterior- Así que debo decirle un cumplido agradable a Milk para calmarla. -Analizó Goku al sentarse en la banca con intención de desatar los cordones de sus zapatillas-

 **-** Sí, Kakaroto. –Concordó, satisfecho de que por fin hablaran el mismo idioma. Terminó por quitarse los pantalones y solo quedar en boxers. Cogió una toalla blanca de su casillero y se la colocó tras el cuello. Una buena ducha le esperaba- Y aprovecha de tirarle los cortes sutilmente, porque se nota que aún está molesta por lo de la semana pasada. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

 **-** Opino lo mismo que Vegeta. -Comentó Krilin caminando hacia las regaderas- Tienes que andar con pies de plomo para no joderla de nuevo.

-Sí, si ya entendí. -Se rascó la cabeza terminando de recoger lo necesario para su aseo personal- Pero, ¿qué le digo para no ofenderla?

 **-** Llámame "Doctor Corazón". –Vegeta se estiró de un lado a otro, descontracturando sus músculos antes de ingresar al cubículo para bañarse- Porque te diré exactamente lo que harás y te aseguro que obtendrás el éxito que tanto anhelas.

 ** _**En los camerinos para damas**_**

Bulma relataba con lujo de detalle a sus amigas lo que acontecido con Vegeta, su terquedad, cinismo y luego un giro inesperado de sensualidad que la dejó abrumada como si fuera una total novata en el tema. La verdad era que Milk y 18 estaban más que boquiabiertas por lo que escuchaban. ¡Es que jamás se imaginarían a ese malhumorado sujeto siendo tan… tan encantador! ¡Primero le besaban el trasero a un puerco antes de creerle esa faceta!

 **-** Jamás pensaría que Vegeta fuera… tan… -Trataba de decir 18 terminando de subirse la falda del uniforme-

 **-** Romántico. -Suspiró juntando sus manos y posándolas en su rostro sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones. Ni siquiera se había puesto una blusa y dejaba su conjunto de ropa interior a la vista de cualquier compañera en ese camerino-

 **-** Lamento romper tu encanto, Bulma… -Comenzó a decir la pelinegra, ganando una mirada de la muchacha queriendo decir a viva voz "apareció la amargada que rompe momentos"- Hay algo que no me convence en todo esto. –Milk abrió su casillero sacando sus pertenencias- Ese Vegeta tiene una cara de sabérselas por libro que nadie se la quita.

 **-** ¿Crees que está fingiendo? –La miró atenta no muy conforme con lo que oía, esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

 **-** Fingido al cien por ciento, no. –Aclaró con sutileza gracias a una seña por parte de 18- Pero, yo solo digo que no debes caer tan fácilmente en sus redes. –Puntualizó secándose el cabello con una toalla pequeña-

 **-** Opino lo mismo que Milk. -Comentó A-18 perfumándose el cuello y parte del nuevo uniforme-

 **-** Eso es obvio, ¿por quién me toman? –Bulma terminó de abrochar su blusa y colocarse la falda- No niego que me impactó, pero mi madre siempre solía decir: "las mujeres siempre deben poner las cosas un poco difíciles, he ahí la clave del éxito". –Cogió la corbata para anudarla con maestría-

 **-** ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Milk con inocencia a la vez que acomodaba su falda-

 **-** Amiga mía, "lo fácil aburre, lo difícil enamora". –Contestó con sabiduría, explicando a su vez que terminaba de abotonar la chaquetilla de su uniforme- Un hombre cuando consigue las cosas fácilmente, se aburre de la mujer y la abandona. Después nosotras somos la que terminamos sufriendo y comiendo helado de chocolate todo el fin de semana viendo películas románticas, como por ejemplo: EL DIARIO DE BRIGGET JONES, todo para no sentirnos tan pendejas en lo amoroso. –Subió sus calcetas y prosiguió a colocarse el calzado de interiores- En cambio, cuando una mujer no les toma mucha atención, ellos se esfuerzan por ganarse tu corazón y muchas veces terminan más enamorados de ti que tú de ellos.

 **-** ¡Wow! –Milk estaba totalmente impactada con las palabras de Bulma- Tú si sabes.

 **-** Tiene razón. –Concordó 18- Además, eso te evitará la mala fama entre los hombres. -Se puso la chaquetilla y comenzó a verse en un espejo para comprobar su buena imagen- Ya sabes, cosas mínimas como decir que eres más fácil que la tabla del uno.

 **-** Más fácil que ayudar a Dora la Exploradora. -Agregó Bulma con desinterés- Más fácil que invadir Polonia.

-Eso fue una referencia cruel. –Acusó la pelinegra cerrando su casillero-

-Acostúmbrate, niña. –Ignoró el comentario la peliturquesa. A veces tenía un humor negro del cual no estaba orgullosa pero tampoco le rehuía- Como decía anteriormente…luego vienen los apodos despectivos. Tales como: la helicóptero, la motosierra, la tres mosqueteros, la vasito de agua o de tequila (que no la rechaza nadie), la baraja.

-Las patas locas, la tortuga, la Power Ranger, la rompe catre. –Añadió a la lista 18, terminando de alistar sus pertenencias-

 **-** En fin, querida Milk. -Interrumpió Bulma colocando su bolso en el hombro derecho- Podríamos estar todo el día diciéndote los infinitos sobrenombres que los hombres inventan para nuestro género, pero se nos hace tarde para la próxima clase y no quiero perdérmela por nada del mundo. _"Ten por seguro que no te daré las cosas fáciles, Vegeta. Si quieres jugar, juguemos." –_ Pensó atravesando la puerta de salida-

.

.

 **Notas autora:**

 _Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloqueceeen (8)_

¿Qué tal les ha parecido la reacción de Vegeta contra Yamcha? De milagro no murió...para variar _cofcofcof._

 _Próxima actualización: 10 de marzo!_

 _Saluditos!_


	5. ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, muñeco

**Capítulo 5: ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, muñeco.**

Nuestras tres protagonistas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela con una actitud de divas hacia la sala de clases con sus uniformes. Estaba conformado por una blusa manga corta de color blanco, una corbata azul marino con puntos blancos y una mini chaqueta del mismo color al igual que las calcetas. Por otro lado, la falda era tableada y de color gris que llegaba hasta dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Daban la impresión de estar modelando, y varias miradas embobadas cayeron sobre las muchachas, provocando celos evidentes en las novias de aquellos que quedaban prendados con solo verlas pasar.

Ingresaron a la sala y tomaron asientos en sus respectivos asientos, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus compañeros de pupitre, excepto en uno, el cual aún estaba algo traumado con la paliza que le habían dado.

Lo que ellas tenían de divas, un pelinegro lo tenía de canchero. No dejaría pasar ni la más mínima oportunidad de crear un vínculo un poco más íntimo con su objetivo. No podía arriesgarse a perder terreno, ya que si Yamcha había osado en acercarse, otro tampoco dudaría en atacar. Bueno, si alguien lo intentaba terminaría tal o peor que esa sabandija.

 **-** Vaya, debo decir que te ves mucho mejor con uniforme que con el equipo deportivo. -Le susurró en el oído a la chica que compartía pupitre junto a él-

 **-** Gracias por el cumplido. -Se alejó de él momentáneamente sacando sus útiles escolares, causando el extrañamiento en el pelinegro- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Así? Lástima, ya que no me dejan asistir a clases si no me cambio de ropa. –Sonrió de medio lado al ver la actitud de Bulma. Había dado por hecho que su piropo le había afectado a su favor, pero al parecer era una fierecilla difícil de domar. Lástima por ella, ya que los hombres, desde sus orígenes no se dejaron vencer por bestias más peligrosas y salvajes que sesenta kilos de pura vanidad. Ella no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Él era un gladiador destacado en la arena amorosa-

 **-** ¡Ojalá te dejaran afuera! –Lo enfrentó dejando sus útiles de lado-

-No tengo problema si me haces compañía en los camerinos. –Le dio un guiño que hizo colorear las mejillas pálidas a la muchacha- Tal vez quieras restregarme la espalda cuando nadie nos vea.

-¡Menudo fresco resultaste ser! –Le ignoró al igual que su reacción acalorada- Quédate allí solo, así no tendría que sentarme contigo cada clase de Dramática.

La profesora Emma hizo ingreso al aula cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Vestía un traje de dos piezas de tono negro con una blusa amarilla, prenda que resaltaba aún más su juventud. Si no hubiese hecho ese cambio de pupitres de seguro los alumnos varones la amarían. Pero, hasta ahora no era el caso. Tras dejar sus cosas en la mesa de docentes, se dirigió al alumnado:

 **-** ¡Buenos días, estimados alumnos! -Todos le respondieron el saludo sin ánimos- Espero que estén bien y daremos por iniciada la clase de hoy. –Se acercó a su asiento y abrió el libro para alumnos- Bien. Como explicamos la clase anterior, hoy verán junto a su pareja un poema para dramatizarlo dentro de dos meses ¿no es así?

 **-** Sí. -respondieron todos aburridos, mientras uno que otro comenzaba a quedarse dormido-

 **-** Pues lamento informarles que las planificaciones de contenido se han modificado. –Muchos comenzaron a ver con esperanzas sus palabras- Así que por este motivo, las parejas se presentarán dentro de tres semanas. El itinerario para profesores ha cambiado drásticamente y me vi forzada a acomodar las fechas de evaluación. -Un bullicio de protesta se dejó sentir en el ambiente y antes de que la situación se saliera de control, agregó- Pero, como recompensa… -Todos se silenciaron- Les daré un punto base de regalo. ¿Qué opinan? –No parecían muy conformes con la oferta planteada, así que decidió recurrir a un último recurso- Un punto y medio y es mi última oferta. –Todos comenzaron a cuchichear y terminaron aceptando la propuesta de la profesora- ¿Todos de acuerdo? ¡Excelente! Abran sus textos en la página sesenta y nueve y comiencen a elegir su "obra".

 **-** ¿Por qué tan arisca, mujer? –Vegeta seguía atacando poco a poco- ¿Acaso no te gustaron mis palabras de hace rato? –Se acercó a ella para quedar a poca distancia de su oído- Yo juraría a que si.

 **-** Sí, me gustaron y ¿sabes por qué? –Giró abruptamente su cabeza, dejando como resultado una mínima distancia con aquel rostro canela, provocando un estremecimiento casi imperceptible en el pelinegro al tenerla a solo centímetros. Goku observaba de reojo lo que pasaba. ¡Su amigo era un crack!- Porque eso me demuestra lo básico que puedes llegar a ser.

 **-** ¿Básico? –Sacó chispas por los ojos alejándose de golpe. Su orgullo de macho estaba siendo tocado. No. Tocado era poco. Totalmente manoseado y pisoteado.- No pienso decirte nada desde ahora en adelante.

 **-** Sí, apuesto a que a todas les dices lo mismo. –Bulma posó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Vegeta, sintiéndolo duro y trabajado, a tal punto que la tela de la camisa estorbaba a su tacto- Lástima que no caigo con un par de palabritas que se las lleva el viento. Y si no te importa, quiero comenzar la actividad para salir pronto de todo esto, y no me interesa si me diriges la palabra o no. –Abrió el texto para comenzar a leer tranquilamente mientras su compañero de pupitre solamente planeaba una forma de doblegar a aquella muchacha-.

 **-** _"Nadie cuestiona mi técnicas. Veremos cuanto resistirás". –_ Pensaba aplicando un poco de presión al lápiz grafito que sostenía en sus dedos, para finalmente partirlo en dos- _"¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos"._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Mientras tanto Krilin y 18:_**

 **-** ¿Has encontrado algún poema que te llame la atención, Akane? –Pronunció el muchacho calvo, jugando de manera infantil con sus dedos a la vez que buscaba iniciar una conversación con la rubia de ojos azules. En su vida había visto a una chica más seria y poco sociable. Realmente era un desafío romper esa fría barrera que ella imponía con él y sus compañeros varones-

 **-** Te agradecería que no te refieras a mí con ese nombre, Kame. -Respondió la muchacha dejando la lectura de lado, para nada conforme por la manera en que la había llamado- Dime A-18 y ya. –Puntualizó al igual que la semana anterior cuando se presentó ante la clase-

La mirada de aquella rubia transmitía una profunda tristeza. Era extraño para él observar que esos iris de color azul tan profundo fuesen capaces de contener tal sentimiento. Algo se movió en su pecho al verla de ese modo.

 **-** De acuerdo. –Sonrió intentando parecer casual, ignorando aquella extraña sensación cálida experimentada- Con la condición que me digas Krilin y no por mi apellido, si no te seguiré llamando de la misma forma.

 **-** Me parece bien. –Aquella chica también le correspondió la sonrisa y se veía mucho mejor que con el semblante anterior- ¿Qué poema escogeremos, Krilin?

 **-** El que tú quieras. -Se cruzó de brazos algo frustrado, viendo con inercia las poesías reunidas en ese texto escolar- La verdad no sé mucho de esas cosas.

 **-** ¿No será que quieres que yo me lleve todo el trabajo? –Rió divertida, dejando notar cierto reproche camuflado- Porque te digo de antemano que no será así.

Una sola cosa vino a su mente: **MANDAMIENTO 9** : **DEJA QUE ELLA SEA LA ATENCIÓN.** Eso haría que ella se sintiese halagada y sumara puntos en su favor. ¿Qué mejor que recurrir a la alabanza de intelecto? No era que la chica no resaltara en ese punto, pero era lo más accesible para él, ya que recientemente ella cedía a entablar a una conversación no tan monótona.

 **-** No, nada de eso. –Aclaró con tranquilidad- Se nota que eres una chica muy inteligente, pero tampoco quiero aprovecharme. –Sonrió mentalmente al ver como 18 lo miraba tras sus palabras-

 **-** Gracias por tus lindas palabras. -Volvió a su lectura mientras pensaba _"¿Qué onda que todos andan con ganas de halagar? Veremos si te quedarán ganas de seguir ese jueguito"_ \- Encontré uno que me parece óptimo. Espero que te guste. –Apuntó al texto del muchacho para que lo leyese-

Krilin se acercó a ver el pequeño texto que apuntaba la rubia con su dedo índice y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que decía:

 **-** ¡Ni loco actúo esa cosa! –Manifestó en voz alta haciendo que todos lo quedaran mirando con extrañeza-

 **-** A mi me parece perfecto. -Respondió sonriendo triunfal ante su jugada- Tú dijiste que te daba igual, pues bien; este actuaremos.

 **-** _"En qué lio me he metido"._ –Pensó tragando saliva ante las palabras de la ojiazul. Esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sudó frío.-

.

.

A un costado de la pareja anterior, Milk y Goku estaban envueltos en un sepulcral silencio. El pelinegro buscaba la forma de comenzar a hablarle, pero de solo pensar en joderla de nuevo se le quitaban las ganas de intentarlo. La muchacha podía ser dinamita y él no quería morir. O sea, no es que le tuviese miedo a esa chica. _No, para nada._ Solo que del tiempo a la fecha había desarrollado el instinto de supervivencia.

- _"Recuerda las palabras de Vegeta, Goku, y verás cómo todo resultará."_ –Se daba ánimos mentalmente el chico de cabellos alborotados. Liberando un suspiro ahogado que antes no había notado, empezó por tantear terreno- Oye, Milk. -Comenzó a hablar, siendo ignorado por ella- Q-Quería pedirte una disculpa… p-por lo de la semana p-pasada. –El pobre tartamudeaba del miedo- _"Malditos nervios"_ –pensaba apretando sus puños sudorosos-

 **-** ¡Ni me recuerdes eso, porque te aseguro que te golpearé con este libro! –Lo amenazó tomando el texto con sus manos y alzándolo en el aire con intención de estrellarlo de una buena vez en ese rostro-

 **-** Vale, no te pongas así… yo solo quería… -Alzó sus manos desesperado, olvidando que él podía esquivar el golpe o impedirlo con enorme facilidad- Fui un tonto y lo lamento. –Finalizó con pesar-

 **-** ¿Hablas en serio? –Cuestionó la muchacha mirándolo con desconfianza-

 **-** S-si…sí. -Pronunció con dificultad, y pensando calculadoramente- " _Recuerda el **mandamiento 5: mírala a los ojos.** Eso dará credibilidad a tus palabras y transmitirá tu seguridad. ¡La que ni siquiera tengo en este momento!"_

 **-** Bien, si lo dices de esa forma. -Comenzó a hablar mucho más calmada, bajando lentamente lo que podía ser una nueva arma homicida- Te disculpo.

 **-** ¿Hablas en serio, Milk? –El rostro del joven Goku se iluminó como un lucero tras las palabras de la chica que no dejaba de analizar sus expresiones faciales que demostraban el estado anímico del muchacho-

 **-** Sí, pero pobre de ti si me vuelves a decir así. -Sonrió amablemente para volver a centrarse en la lectura. No parecía estar fingiendo, hasta en cierto punto le parecía tierno verlo tan vulnerable- _"No sé por qué pero me encanta verlo de esa forma"_ –Pensaba la pelinegra intentando concentrarse en la tarea que debía hacer en la clase-

 **-** _"¡Bien, Goku!"_ –Celebraba mentalmente, donde su yo interno bailaba el Gangnam Style de la victoria. ¡Al fin lo había disculpado!- "¿ _Pero ahora qué le digo? Vegeta me dijo que no improvisara, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así nada más. Atrévete, cobarde"_. –Tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió conversando- Sabes, Milk… -Llamó la atención de la chica nuevamente- Quiero que sepas que si te dije fea el otro día, era porque realmente te encontraba linda y no hallaba el modo de hablarte. Realmente fui un bobo.

 **-** Ay, Gokú…-Sonrió conmovida por sus palabras tan dulces y estaba aceptando abiertamente que no la consideraba de ese modo- Que tierno eres. –Sus mejillas no tardaron en tomar color-

-Sí, porque nadie llama FEA a una fea de verdad, ¿Es lógico no? –Sonrió inocentemente- Aunque cuando te enojas…

No tardó en distinguirse un sonoro "PAF!" en el salón. Motivo: Milk golpeó en la cabeza nuevamente a Goku por sus palabras, a tal punto que partió en dos el libro que antes poseía:

 **-** ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! –Le gritaba emanando un aura rojiza de batalla, donde su delicado rostro se desfiguraba poco a poco por la cólera- ¡Puedes meterte tus disculpas en… **(CENSURADO)!**

Nadie se perdía detalle de aquella escena. No podían estar más atónitos por lo que veían y escuchaban salir de aquella fina y tentadora boca. Faltaba que de esa pequeña cavidad salieran sapos y culebras. La profesora se cubrió los oídos para no seguir escuchando a la vulgar muchachita. No pasó un minuto cuando decidió coger a los dos implicaos por las orejas y castigarlos en el pasillo, cargando dos baldes de agua fría cada uno por mal comportamiento. Al ingresar la profesora al salón, no tardó en advertir que no toleraría esa clase de conductas y/o vocabulario en sus clases.

-¡Debería darles vergüenza tener esas bajas reacciones! –Exponía indignada al coger el libro docente para buscar la hoja de vida de cada uno y dejar una anotación negativa- ¡Creo que ninguno sus padres o apoderados les han criado y enseñado para que se desenvuelvan de ese modo!

Mientras todos concordaban incómodos con la maestra, una sola cosa venía a la mente de Vegeta y Krilin **: _"¿Qué habrá dicho esta vez este imbécil?_** _"_. Por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de año escolar, ambos se golpeaban la cara producto de la frustración.

 **-** ¿Qué habrá hecho tu amigo esta vez? –Preguntaba abiertamente Bulma aun impactada por las "finas" palabras de su amiga-

 **-** Ni idea, mujer. –Respondió Vegeta- _"Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo"_ –Pensaba, a la vez que fijaba la vista en su texto para disipar sus dudas- Mira, aquí hay varios poemas interesantes. -Retomó la conversación el pelinegro con su compañera- Y este me convenció.

 **-** ¿Así? -se acercó interesada la chica de cabellos exóticos- ¿Cuál es?

 **-** Es de un tal Pablo Neruda. –Informó a la vez que carraspeaba para aclarar su tono de voz- Pues bien, este te lo dedico. "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca". -Respiró hondo y luego prosiguió- Eso para mí significa que te ves mejor con la boca cerrada y estoy de acuerdo con ello. –Comenzó a reírse haciendo enojar evidentemente a Bulma- Puedes ser aún más vulgar que tu amiguita.

 **-** ¿Así? –Contestó desafiante. ¿Cómo osaba insultarla a ella? Era un mujer hermosa y llena de virtudes.- ¿Pues qué crees? Tengo unos versos mejores para ti, gnomo.

 **-** ¿Me estás queriendo decir enano?

 **-¡** Vaya que eres rápido! ¡Subestimé tu habilidad cognitiva! –Lo aplaudió haciéndolo enojar- Prepárate que ahí te va mi poema: "Me gusta cuando callas, porque eres hombre y así debe ser, me quieres hacer la ley del hielo, pero soy yo la que te ignora. Parece que se te caen los ojos cuando paso por tu lado y si sigues haciéndolo un golpe llegará a tu boca". ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? –Arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta del pelinegro-

 **-** ¿Ese es tu plan? –Chasqueó la lengua mientras apretaba sus manos, dejando blancos sus nudillos- No juegues con fuego, chiquita. -La prepotencia y el orgullo emanaba nuevamente por cada poro del chico-

 **-** ¿Y tú? –Se puso de pie al sentir el timbre de salida- ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, muñeco. Pero, tú serás el perdedor de esta historia.

 **-** Eso está por verse, lindura. -Tocó el mentón de Bulma mientras la imitaba, casi escupiendo la última palabra- Nadie puede conmigo y te lo demostraré.

El aura de batalla de ambos era increíble dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta con tal escena, así que por su propia seguridad decidieron hacer abandono de la sala dejando a ambos individuos mirándose de manera desafiante.

Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

 **Esa guerra de egos recién comenzaba.**

.

.

Notas autora: ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios! Próximo capítulo: "No todo resulta como uno quiere". 07-04-19.

¡Saludos!


	6. No todo resulta como uno quiere

**Capítulo 6: No todo resulta como uno quiere.**

 **-** _¡SERÁS IDIOTA, KAKAROTO_! –Se escuchaba en pleno patio una voz muy particular, espantando a varias aves que estaban ocultas en los árboles del recinto- ¡Te dije grandísimo idiota que NO improvisaras! –Le dio un nuevo zape en la zona occipital de Goku, haciendo que se atragantara con unas galletas que estaba ingiriendo- Solo debías decir lo justo y necesario, o sea, ¡lo que yo te dije!

 **-** Pero, es que yo… -trataba de articular palabra el pobre en medio de un ataque de tos- Yo…

 **-** ¡NADA DE PEROS! –Vegeta lanzó la lata de soda que tenía en sus manos con gran fuerza, atinándole a un basurero que estaba ubicado a varios metros de distancia- ¡Me dan ganas de aniquilarte con mis propias manos, sabandija! –Su boca se torcía en una mueca de desagrado, no en una coqueta sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. Realmente estaba mosqueado como pocas veces en su vida- ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! –Agregó poco después, en un tono que dejaba notar toda su frustración-

-Tampoco entiendo cómo puedes arruinar todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gokú. –Comentó Krilin mientras escuchaba, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol- Tienes un jodido don para ello, amigo.

 **-** No hablo de este zopenco... –Aclaró Vegeta golpeando la corteza del árbol, casi abollándolo con su inusual fuerza- No entiendo ¿cómo no caen fácilmente como las demás chicas?

 **-** Oye, no quiero preocuparte, ni ser melodramático, pero….- Krilin quiso tocar el tema algo preocupado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para mencionarlo. Tampoco quería que el pelinegro descargara su furia en él. El instinto de supervivencia estaba al tope.- ¿Crees que estamos perdiendo el toque, Vegeta?

 **-** No, no puede ser. -Murmuró para sí mismo el pelinegro. ¡Eso jamás!- Lo comprobaré de inmediato.

Vegeta se acomodó su camisa, desabrochando dos botones iniciales y soltando el agarre de la corbata levemente. A paso seguro se dirigió a una pareja de muchachas que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, acomodándolos y dándole un aspecto apetecible. Al estar frente a ellas utilizó su mejor voz varonil y seductora:

 **-** Hola, muchachas. –Sonrió de medio lado- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

 **-** Cla-claro. -Tartamudeaba una de las muchachas totalmente ruborizada, cuyo nombre era Mai- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Vegeta.

Al sentarse en medio de ambas jóvenes, no dudó en iniciar una simple conversación para analizar sus reacciones:

-Lo mismo digo. –Le dio una mirada directa y siguió hablando- Y dime, ¿qué cuentas? Hace tiempo que no hablábamos. -Acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja de Mai, sintiendo un estremecimiento en ella.-

En su mente, no podía dejar de recordar una ley universal en la conquista masculina: " ** _Hacer preguntas y fingir prestar atención a sus respuestas"._** ¿En qué les beneficiaba? Las mujeres solían sentirse alagadas y conformes al ser el centro de atención del chico que les gusta, ignorando que por sus mentes podían pasar miles de cosas en lo que duraba la charla; desde posibles escenas porno a imaginar mamuts voladores que fumaban hierba.

 ** _-_** Bueno, estamos a punto de comenzar los entrenamientos de cheerleaders para el campeonato nacional. -Respondió feliz la aludida por estar retomando conversaciones con el chico más popular de la escuela, de quien estaba enamorada desde la primaria-

 **-** Interesante. Imagino la responsabilidad que conllevará, Mai. -Comentó haciéndose el amigable y desviando la vista a la otra mujer presente- ¿Y tú que cuentas, Josie? Espera, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? –Jugó con el final de la trenza que caía por su menudo hombro- Me agrada como te ves, resalta mucho más tu belleza.

 **-** Siempre tan galán, Vegeta. –Respondió Josie devorándolo con la mirada, aunque no tardó en romper la magia- Esta noche iré con mi novio a ver el partido de béisbol. Aseguró los primeros asientos para celebrar nuestro tercer mes de noviazgo.

 **-** ¿Así que tienes novio? Veo que llegué tarde. –Vegeta fingía decepción y congoja- Pero, ¿debería preocuparme por ese insecto realmente?

 **-** Sí, me cansé de esperar al **_príncipe_** azul, Vegeta. -Recalcó esa palabra ya que antes habían tenido un leve romance- Y no es un insecto para que lo sepas, querido.

 **-** Oh, eso dolió, nena. –Se quejó, aunque sabía que pronto tendría noticias de ella cuando se hartara de su novio- Sé cuándo darme por vencido, pero sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

-Tienes muchos lugares en tu corazón según recuerdo. –Rió junto a su amiga, aliviando la tensión entre ellos-

-Sabes que alcanzo para todas. –Se acercó a ella, quedando cerca de su delicado rostro- Pero, tú tienes un lugar privilegiado. No lo olvides. -Levantó la mirada viendo que Bulma y sus amigas venían en dirección a donde estaban ellos. De todos modos, había comprobado que el problema no era él, sino esa exasperante peliturquesa- Bien, chicas. –Se puso de pie y tomó la mano izquierda de Josie besándola con galanura- Fue un gusto estar junto a ustedes. -Hizo lo mismo con su amiga Mai- Pero, debo marcharme e ir a clases.

 **-** _"¿Qué demonios está haciendo con esas chicas?"_ –Pensaba Bulma al notar su presencia, a la vez que se sentaba en la banca que estaba frente a la escena- _"Bueno, no me importa de todos modos". –_ Desvió momentáneamente su mirada, pero guiada por su curiosidad volvió a fijarla donde mismo- _"Al diablo, veré que pasa"._

Su plan estaba dando resultado. El pelinegro comenzaba a pensar calculadoramente, analizando las opciones que podían jugarle a favor. Qué mejor que iniciar con la etapa uno de su plan: " ** _Dar celos_** _**a la chica que te gusta"**. _Una estrategia arriesgada, pero eso le haría relevar las reacciones de su objetivo al verlo desenvolviéndose con el género femenino, y además haciéndole saber que tampoco le faltaban ocasiones surgentes para un romance. Si Bulma le reclamaba como suyo, se daría por triunfador.

 **-** Chicas, antes de marcharme, ¿me darían dos besos? –Sonrió seductor- Es lo mínimo que pueden darme, ya que Josie rompió mi corazón esta tarde. -Hizo un puchero infantil, produciendo una risita en ambas chicas- ¿Qué dicen?

 **-** Te daremos uno solo. -Respondió Mai levantando su dedo índice, siguiéndole el juego-

-¿Uno solo? –Puso cara de cachorrito indefenso- ¿Tan mala compañía he sido para ustedes?

 **-** Bueno, uno cada una a la vez, manipulador. –Decidió Josie apretando una de las mejillas del muchacho. Ambas chicas se pusieron a los costados de Vegeta y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla- ¿Feliz?

 **-** Más que eso. -Sonrió satisfecho mirando hacia Bulma, quien tenía el rostro desfigurado por lo que veía- ¡Me siento en el paraíso!

 **-** No cambias en absoluto. –Comentó Josie anotando algo en una hoja de una libreta que portaba, para luego extenderle el pedazo de papel- Ahora vete. –Ordenó divertida-

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Sonrió dejando ver su blanca dentadura. Los números telefónicos de ambas- Estamos en contacto, chicas. -Les guiñó el ojo retirándose del lugar y al ver que Bulma casi echaba chispas y humo negro por las orejas, levantó la mano en forma de saludo burlesco.-

 **-** _"¡Maldito resbaloso!"._ –Se decía mentalmente la peliturquesa apretando sus puños con fuerza-" _¡Juro que esto no se queda así! Estúpido, Vegeta"._

Sus amigos lo miraban perplejos, golpeándole levemente la espalda a modo de felicitación por su hazaña. El joven de cabellos en punta llegaba con el pecho inflado de satisfacción, casi oyendo la música de victoria en su mente, cantando a todo pulmón en su interior: ¡We are the champions!

 **-** ¿Ven? Dar celos siempre funciona. –Vegeta acomodó nuevamente su ropa para quedar formal, quitando la pinta de chico malo que a tantas les fascinaba-

-Pues es mi turno. –Anunció decidido el calvito del grupo- _"Si al idiota de Vegeta le resultó, no veo porqué a mí no"_ -Pensó al momento en que comenzó a caminar hacia dos muchachas que estaban cerca- Hola, Yumiko. ¿Qué hay, Yakadi?

 **-** ¿Qué tal, Kame? –Respondió Yakadi, demostrando la incomodidad por la presencia del muchacho- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

 **-** Nada, es solo que deleito mi vista al estar frente a las chicas más lindas de la escuela. -Sonrió galante- Además, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Decirme por mi apellido es muy formal y nos conocemos de hace tiempo.

 **-** _"¿Qué demonios?"_ –Pensaba A-18 viendo la escenita, crispándose de la rabia- " _Que ni se le ocurra hacer lo mismo que Vegeta"._

 **-** ¿Ok? – Yakadi alzó una ceja desconfiada. Él no era tan amable sin querer algo a cambio– ¿Qué bicho te picó?

 **-** ¿Qué quieres? –Cuestionó Yumiko alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas- Te advierto que no tengo dinero.

 **-** ¡No! –Soltó una risa ladina- ¡Cómo se te ocurre, Yumiko! Solo quería ver si ustedes podían darme algo, y no es dinero precisamente. –Aclaró pero sin dejar de lado ese tono picarón en su voz-

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Respondieron ambas como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para cuestionarle-

 **-** ¿Me dan dos besos? –Pidió sin tapujos el muy sinvergüenza-

Ambas muchachas se observaron entre si, consultando en silencio si habían escuchado bien. Al confirmar ese punto, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en sus juveniles rostros, cosa que Krilin ignoró al estar estudiando la expresión de A-18 que parecía indiferente.

 **-** De acuerdo, Krilin. –Aceptó finalmente Yakadi con un dejo de timidez, cosa que deleitó al muchacho- Cierra los ojos. -Solicitó con una voz muy suave y con las mejillas teñidas en un enternecedor tono rosa-

Krilin obedeció, humedeciendo por instinto sus carnosos labios. Anhelaba albergar los sutiles labios de esas adolescentes contra sus labios o mejillas. Los aceptaría gustoso. Lo que no esperó recibir de ambas chicas fueron dos potentes bofetadas en cada mejilla, haciendo que muchos testigos, entre ellos el grupo de A-18, comenzaran a reír a carcajadas.

 **-** " _Eso le pasa por tonto_ " –Pensaba la rubia divertida con la escena-

 **-** ¡Eso te mereces por aprovechado! –Evidenció Yumiko, agitando su mano adolorida tras propinarle el golpe- Vámonos, Yakadi.

 **-** Vamos. –Acató con su amiga- Galán de macetero.

Krilin se acercó a sus amigos sobándose las mejillas que estaban inflamándose, quienes también se reían a mares, sobre todo Vegeta que le repetía _:_

 **-** Solo a mi me resultan esas cosas, insecto.

-Estás fuera de onda, Krilin. –Chocaba palmas Goku con Vegeta sin dejar de reír. Ahora era SU turno de burlarse de la desgracia ajena-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Martes 01 de mayo, 2012.**

Así pasaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas. Todos los planes que maquineaban los muchachos terminaban en un rotundo fracaso. Nuestro trío protagónico se cuestionaba constantemente: **¿qué demonios sucedía?** Por más que se esforzaran siempre se estropeaba la situación. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, _sobre todo para Gokú_. Las discusiones con Milk eran más frecuentes y siempre acababa golpeado y agredido verbalmente. Recordaba la última vez que quiso llamar la atención de la muchacha de cabellos negros, y de cómo había terminado todo.

Estaban en la clase de Biología. Él estaba entretenido sujetando el lápiz grafito en su labio superior y apoyándolo en su nariz, mientras observaba "animosamente" el contenido anotado en la pizarra. Su déficit de atención iba en aumento, ya que no lograba concentrarse debidamente. Esa no era una materia que le llamara particularmente la atención y no tener estímulos favorables era una tortura. Según lo que veía, sus amigos parecían llevarlo bien, pero él simplemente no podía.

Los estudios definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente. Si podía en los entrenamientos, podría en cualquier ámbito. Eso pensó hasta que una mosca salvaje apareció frente a él, posándose en la punta de la nariz haciéndole unas leves cosquillas cuando restregaba sus patas traseras antes de defecar. Vio como la susodicha emprendió el vuelo tras corretearla y fue a parar en el hombro de Milk quien estaba a tres puestos de distancia por el lado izquierdo. Krilin dejó de lado sus apuntes y se percató de la expresión embobada de Goku, la que iba directamente a la explosiva pelinegra. Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto:

-Trata de llamar su atención, amigo mío. –Recomendó con una sonrisa amigable, con discreción para no alertar al estricto profesor que no dejaba de anotar actividades en la pizarra- Busca el modo de hablarle.

-Veremos si esto resulta. -Comentó a su amigo para luego dirigirse a Milk en voz bajita. Lo menos que deseaba era ser enviado al pasillo por romper el ambiente de estudio- Hey, Milk… _Psst! Psst!_ –hizo un sonido discreto- Milk.

-Al parecer no te escuchó. –Krilin omitió el hecho de que ella le ignoraba para no desalentarlo- Intenta de nuevo. –Le dio nuevos ánimos-

-Hey, Milk… _Psst! Psst!_ –Volvió a intentar pero nada. Milk estaba empeñada en no tomarle atención- Es inútil. -Se sintió fracasado en todo sentido el pobre- Hasta Bulma se dio cuenta y ella no quiere responderme.

-Debes ser más creativo y no darte por vencido así de fácil, inútil. –Intervino Vegeta quien se había mantenido al margen, quitándose un audífono de la oreja izquierda- Lánzale un papel. –Recomendó al estar sentado detrás de Krilin y Gokú- Lánzaselo con un mensaje dentro. –Aclaró con manzanitas y peras para que no cometiera un error-

-¡Buena idea! –Respondió entusiasta, sacando un cuaderno debajo de su pupitre. Era el cuaderno de Dramática y Castellano, en el que casi nunca apuntaba lo que hacían en clases- ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!

Krilin y Vegeta comenzaron a anotar lo de la pizarra para terminar sus respectivos deberes. Así pasó un rato sin que ellos se preocuparan, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta, Goku tenía una bola gigante en su mano:

-¡Milk! –Habló en voz alta el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados apuntándole directamente la bola-

-¡Qué demonios quie…! –Respondió brava la aludida girándose en su asiento, siendo interrumpida por un golpe en pleno rostro "cortesía Gokú" que la botó de su asiento-

-¡Kakaroto / Goku! –Dijeron sus amigos antes de evitar el estúpido actuar-

-¡Qué hiciste pedazo de imbécil! –Vegeta se quitaba con brusquedad sus audífonos, poniéndose de pie mientras apoyaba su peso en el pupitre con ambas manos-

-¡Corre por tu vida, Goku!–Recomendó Bulma preocupada por la integridad del pelinegro, al ver incorporarse a su amiga tal como un zombie-

-¡Ahora sí que me las pagarás! –Gritó hecha una furia la pelinegra que tenía roja la zona en que le llegó la bola de papel. Comenzó a perseguirlo por la sala para luego darle alcance en el pasillo haciéndole gritar desgarradoramente al pobre-

Bulma cogió la bola gigante de papel entre sus manos, la cual se desarmó y dejó ver un mensaje oculto en su interior

 **"¡Hola! :D"**

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de la ojiturquesa tras leerlo. Sin duda ese chico no apreciaba su vida.

.

.

Para Vegeta las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes. Bulma se empeñaba en hacerle pasar un mal rato. La paciencia se esfumaba y no quería sacar su lado infernal con ella. Estaba tocando su orgullo y eso era imperdonable. ¡Qué descaro! Nadie le podía humillar como lo estaba haciendo ella, después de todo era un prínc... Decidió tachar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Debía mantenerlo a raya y en secreto. No podía manifestarse como tal solo por un arrebato causado por sesenta kilos de vanidad y orgullo femenino.

Aun así, su memoria rememoraba algunas situaciones que lo dejaron al borde de perder la cabeza. Una de ellas ocurrió luego del asteroide de papel que Kakaroto le lanzó a Milk, y como resultado le habían dejado un par de chichones y moretones en la mayor parte del cuerpo:

-Vegeta, ya no me sigas reprendiendo. -Suplicaba el chico de cabellos alborotados, bebiendo un refresco con pajilla- Con los golpes de Milk bastan y sobran.

-Es que no me explico ¿por qué nada resulta? –Se sentó al lado de Goku, cogiendo su cabeza en señal de frustración-

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Kakaroto, no estoy con la cabeza para esas cosas. -Siguió en la misma posición- ¿Por qué no ves los 10 mandamientos y sacas una idea de ahí por ti mismo?

Goku sacó el papel de su billetera, lo sostuvo entre sus manos hasta que una fuerte brisa se hizo presente y el pergamino se escapó de sus dedos. Ambos gritaron producto del pavor, quedando pálidos. ¡No podían perder esos mandamientos! No tardaron en correr a tropezones para darle alcance. El papel flotó en las alturas hasta llegar a una rama de un árbol. Goku no podía maldecir más su suerte, y Vegeta ya no podía insultar más la estupidez de su amigo.

-¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó preocupado por la guía de mandamientos. No podía arruinarse. Su futuro amoroso pendía de ese trozo de papel-

-Demonios. –Analizó en varias posibilidades hasta que encontró la más factible hasta el momento. No podían utilizar sus verdaderas habilidades sin llamar la atención del alumnado en aquel patio- ¡Tengo una idea! –Vegeta lo agarró de un brazo y lo acercó al árbol sin delicadeza- Ponte firme porque me subiré a tus hombros e intentaré agarrar como sea el pergamino.

-¡De acuerdo! –Acató Goku, aun sabiendo que sus músculos seguían maltratados y resentidos por la paliza propinada por el demonio que se apoderó de Milk-

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, en los que Gokú perdió el equilibrio haciendo que Vegeta se cayera al suelo en un par de ocasiones, finalmente cierto pelinegro con ganas de asesinar a alguien, se acercó lo suficiente a la rama para alcanzar su objetivo:

-¡Quédate quieto, Kakaroto! -Indicaba extendiendo su brazo tanto como le era posible- ¡Ya casi lo alcanzo! –Sonrió triunfal al estar casi rozándolo-

Bueno, eso pensaba hasta que sintió un par de risitas tras de ellos. Tal como dedujo, era Bulma y alguien más que no reconocía desde su posición. La cereza del pastel. ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Mira nada más, Milk. -Se escuchó la voz cantarina de la peliturquesa- Primera vez que veo un burro de dos pisos. -Se largó a reír junto a su acompañante-

-¿A quién le dices burro, boba? –Increpó indignado Vegeta girando un poco su cabeza para darle frente-

-A ti, antorcha humana. –Respondió colocando las manos en su cintura, para luego reír nuevamente-

\- Goku no se queda atrás, eh. Menudos nerds. –Milk se integró al bullying hacia ambos jóvenes- Vámonos, Bulma. -Emprendió su camino junto a su amiga a un sitio contrario al que estaban los chicos-

-¡Par de arpías! No las soporto. –Gruñó al alcanzar el papel y de un brinco llegó a tierra sin dificultades, cayendo en perfecta posición como si fuese un experto gimnasta- Pero se arrepentirá por llamarme "antorcha humana".

-Pues, está equivocada. –Agregó su amigo, haciendo que Vegeta se relajara. Al menos le quedaba algo de cerebro para defenderlo ante tal injuria femenina- Te pareces más a una vela que una antorcha, digo… por lo pequeño que eres. -Dejó libre una risilla despreocupada que no duró demasiado, pues un aura negra comenzó a emanar a su lado-.

En ese momento, Goku sintió el verdadero terror. ¡ERROR! Grave y fatal error. El joven Son recibió una golpiza mucho, pero MUCHO peor que la que Milk le había brindado en el pasado. Ahora conocía lo que era realmente el dolor.

.

.

La cabeza le punzaba sin parar, al igual que la vena que resaltaba al costado de su frente y que no dejaba de latir. Vegeta deseaba que aquel jodido día concluyese pronto. Estaba al límite y sabía que estaba a un pelo de matar a unas urracas que ya conocía bastante bien. Apretando sus puños, aunque manteniendo su rostro lo más indiferente que le era posible, caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su casillero. Al abrir la caja de metal, pudo observar un papel completamente en blanco. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no había nadie. Extrañado comenzó a verlo por ambos lados, pero no había nada escrito, ni siquiera una mísera raya. Tan ensimismado estaba en ello, que no se percató de la presencia de Bulma tras él. La jovencita observó divertida la escena por arriba de su hombro:

\- ¿Buscas tus cualidades positivas, pequeño? –Habló de pronto cerca de su oído derecho, sorprendiendo al pelinegro al estar con la guardia baja-

-¿Qué demonios? –Se separó de ella, frunciendo aún más de lo que ya estaba su ceño- ¿Acaso me estás acosando? Por donde quiera que voy, ahí estás tú molestando como una pulga en la oreja de un perro, mujer odiosa.

-Eso quisieras, enano. -Sonrió confiada, no entrando en su juego- No es mi culpa que vayas a los lugares que suelo concurrir.

-La escuela es bastante amplia por si no lo notas. –Contestó sacando sus pertenencias y cerrando de golpe la puerta del casillero- No creo en las casualidades continuas. –Y sin más, decidió dejarla plantada ahí y seguir su rumbo. Si seguía entablando conversación con ella, su cabeza estallaría-

\- ¡Hey, espera! –Alzó la voz mientras le daba alcance-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Ya la estás haciendo, así que puedes perderte de mi vista, molestia con patas. –Dobló por el pasillo, con el tono más cortante que pudo, aunque sin querer estropear futuros acercamientos. Necesitaba estar solo, pero no eliminar sus posibilidades por ser un completo idiota. _Por el momento, solo era medio idiota, medio racional._ De reojo pudo distinguir un leve puchero en ella y soltando un poco de aire retenido en sus pulmones, agregó hastiado de la situación- ¿Me dejarás en paz si respondo? –Bulma afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza- Ya qué, desembucha luego que no tengo el día, mujer. -Detuvo su paso para escucharla y salir de una buena vez de ello-

-Es algo que me he planteado desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro… -Su tono era diferente, no estaba lleno de burla o sarcasmo. Es más, parecía una niña adorable con aquella actitud, jugando con la punta de su pie contra la cerámica del piso- Es algo que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza y pues… yo quería saber…

 _¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba tan tímida y misteriosa? ¿Querría saber si tenía novia? ¿Acaso le pediría que salieran juntos en una cita?_ ¡Estaba flipando en cosa de microsegundos! Ni él fue plenamente consciente de cuánto anhelaba que ella terminase de hablar de una buena vez.

-¿Qué te hechas en el cabello para que quede peinado de esa forma?

Vegeta casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar su pregunta. ¡Eso no era lo que deseaba escuchar! Hasta había pensado en cómo darle un pequeño desaire y luego aceptar su petición de ocho maneras diferentes. ¡En cambio ella le salía con eso! ¡Debía ser una jodida broma del destino! La pequeña gota de paciencia que le restaba y que debía durarle el resto de la jornada… ¡se fue al carajo!

-¡No me hago nada en el cabello y es natural, niña boba!

-¡Nah! ¿En serio? –Cuestionó la peliazul tentada en risa, pero decidió no tentar tanto su suerte. La cara de Vegeta era un verdadero poema- No te creo. ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Gel? ¿Laca?

-¡Anda a joder a tu madre, niña boba! –Le dio la espalda, dejándola hablar sola-

-Es jugo de limón, ¿no es cierto? -Le gritó mientras estallaba en risa-

-¡Tal vez voy a la misma peluquería en la que te tiñes el cabello, intento fallido de Sailor Mercury!

Sí, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando su momento de gloria. Logró incomodarlo a niveles insospechados y supo mover sus fichas a su antojo, pero él dejaba de llamarse Vegeta Ouji si no conseguía una cita con ella y no lograba vengarse como correspondía.

La tendría a sus pies, costase lo que costase. Esto se había vuelto personal.

El plan se pondría en marcha en un par de días más cuando los ánimos se calmasen. Sobre todo los de él.

Ya vería luego los detalles.

.

.

 **Lunes 07 de mayo, año 2012. / 08:30 a.m. / Entrada a la Escuela.**

 **Etapa 1: Planeando la táctica.**

Desde tiempos inmemorables, pedirle una cita a la chica que ha captado tu interés ha sido un dilema para el sexo masculino. Siempre se está con la duda: _¿Aceptará? ¿Se burlará en mi cara cuando termine de hablar? ¿Qué será peor, la friendzone o la brotherzone? ¿Les pedirá concejos a sus amigas?_ Porque seamos sinceros; un enemigo declarado en el arte de la conquista es que las amigas de la chica que te gusta te tengan entre ceja y ceja. Sí, influyen bastante en la decisión. Vegeta recordaba perfectamente cuando su padre, en su decimosegundo cumpleaños, le explicó este complicado tema, advirtiéndole del peligro:

" _Calla y escucha, mocoso testarudo. Recuerda siempre mis palabras, así te ahorrarás el mal rato, que sé de lo que hablo. El 90% de las decisiones que tenga la chica que te gusta en la primera etapa amorosa, se basará en la impresión que tenga su mejor amiga sobre ti. Puede ser una o varias, tenlo claro. Así que gana terreno tratando de agradarles a esas arpías para que le hablen bien de ti a tu objetivo. **Si no consigues eso** , **date por muerto.** Puede que ahora no te interese el tema, pero algún día me lo agradecerás" **.**_

¿Cómo ganarse el "aprecio" de las amigas de Bulma en tiempo record? Más bien, ¿cómo las mantendría ocupadas mientras él se le acercaba a la peliazul? El panorama no estaba tan beneficioso para él, pero debía buscar el modo, un punto débil que revirtiera aquella situación. ¡Vamos, él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y esta no podía ser la excepción!

 **-** Hola, ¿qué tal te va? –Saludó Goku amistosamente a su amigo, cuando se encontraron en la entrada del aula de clases-

-Bien, estudiando mis posibilidades. –Se detuvo al pie de la puerta, verificando que nadie escuchase su conversación- Pensado en alguna táctica factible de cómo acercarme a las amigas de Bulma y ganar puntos de confianza y aceptación. O por lo menos, distraerlas.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? –Parecía no entender el porqué de ello y antes de sacar conclusiones incorrectas, era mil veces mejor preguntarle a su malhumorado compañero-.

-Por la sencilla razón que ellas se convertirán en una piedra en mis zapatos si no soy lo suficientemente listo. –Explicó con discreción- Si deseo tener una cita con Bulma, ella les pedirá su opinión. Pueden ser una verdadera amenaza cuando ella les haga la pregunta del millón: **"Chicas, ¿qué opinan de Vegeta?"** –Imitó la voz chillona de Bulma, aunque más exagerada y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro con indecisión, causando gracia en el pelinegro que contenía la risa ante el espectáculo. ¿Desde cuándo era así de expresivo?- Si ellas le responden: **_"Es un bastardo. No te conviene_** ", " ** _Mejor quédate con Yamcha que es más alto y simpático",_** Bulma lo creerá y será capaz de restregármelo en la cara sin sentir remordimiento.

-O sea, aceptas que eres…

-Omite lo de la estatura, Kakaroto. –Corrigió Vegeta con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, percatándose de su error- ¡Céntrate en lo principal, no en los detalles!

 **-** Pues, ¿por qué no pedirles una cita a Milk y a 18? –Propuso no tan convencido- Así estarían centradas en sus asuntos y no tanto en lo que pasa con la otra.

 **-** ¡KAKAROTO! –Lo tomó de los hombros, ganando unas miradas extrañadas de quienes pasaban a su lado- ¡Por fin bautizaste tu cerebro! ¡PENSASTE!

 **-** ¡Oye! –Que quejó ofendido, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Por quién demonios me tom…?

 **-** ¡Busquemos a Krilin dentro del salón! –Palmoteó la espalda de su amigo, ignorando lo que intentaba decirle. Entró con una sonrisa radiante al aula de clases.-

Aunque aquella sonrisa no le duró demasiado. ¡Maldecía al mundo que confabulada en su contra y al inútil que tenía como rival! Con mala cara vio como Yamcha le entregaba un ramo de rosas a su diosa/odiosa en plan galante. Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir cuando esa sabandija tuvo el **atrevimiento** de besarle la mejilla.

¡Cuánto deseaba estar en la clase de gimnasia para atinarle otro balón en la cabeza a ese granuja! " _Maldito insecto. Te salvaste de esta, pero ya me la pagarás"._ En eso, Bulma se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro admirando la situación, y sonriendo de medio lado, pensaba: " _Ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí ese día que te dieron dos besos_ ".

-T-Te veo al rato, Bulma. -Mencionó Yamcha al sentir la mirada de Vegeta contra él. Decidió alejarse, pero no por miedo, sino porque la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y lo que menos quería era un lío con la docente-

 **-** Nos vemos, Yamcha. -Respondió ella con un dejo de coquetería sutil- Hola, Vegeta. -Lo saludó al ver que llegaba a su pupitre mientras olía de manera casual las flores -

 **-** ¿Acaso vas a un funeral? –Comentó con un dejo de ironía-

 **-** No, me las regaló Yamcha. –Cerró los ojos, impregnándose del aroma que sus fosas nasales capturaban-

 **-¿** Quién...? –Arqueó una ceja mientras dejaba su bolso en el asiento-

 **-** Yamcha. -Respondió inocentemente, abriendo sus ojos sin comprender- ¿Acaso no lo vist…?

 **-¿** …te preguntó? –Terminó su frase sonriendo con prepotencia y alejándose de ella antes que contraatacara.-

 **-** Bastardo. –Comentó entre dientes apretando el ramo de flores al verlo marcharse de su lado-

No eran celos lo que experimentaba. Era mero sentido de posesividad. Había una gran diferencia entre ambos conceptos. Uno involucraba sentimientos, el otro no. Así que si su plan era darle celos, con el fin de vengarse de manera infantil por lo sucedido días antes con Josie y su amiga, estaba muy lejos de lograrlo.

 **-** ¿Perdiendo terreno, Vegeta? –Krilin saludó de mano al pelinegro que se acercó a ellos, con un dejo de burla-

 **-** ¡Qué va, calvito! –Respondió sentándose arriba del pupitre, recobrando su reconocida autoconfianza- Esto recién comienza.

 **-** Goku me comentó algo hace un momento, de pedirles una cita a las muchachas. ¿Es cierto?

 **-** En efecto. –El chico no apartaba la vista de Bulma, con disimulo obviamente. Analizó el hecho de que la peliazul dejó a un costado del asiento las flores obsequiadas por Yamcha. Eso le hizo pensar que si realmente le importase el gesto romántico de esa sabandija, no las dejaría ahí como quien deja cualquier texto escolar. _"Definitivamente está fingiendo"_ –Pensó sonriendo con renovada suficiencia-

 **-** ¿En qué estás pensando? –Preguntó Krilin curioso- Conozco esa sonrisa y sé que tramas algo dentro de esa cabeza loca que tienes.

 **-** Es que me di cuenta de su jueguito. –Comentó despreocupado- Se está vengando de lo del otro día y realmente no está interesada en ese inútil.

 **-** ¿Por qué crees eso? –Cuestionó Goku sin entender el trasfondo de su comentario-

 **-** Te explico. -Se acercó a sus amigos para que nadie más escuchara- Si a una mujer le regala flores el chico que le gusta, lo primero que hace es estar todo momento admirando su gesto romántico y luego hablarle a sus amigas de lo mucho que le gustó, ¿verdad? –Ambos chicos hicieron un gesto afirmativo- Pues bien, ¿ven lo que hizo con las flores que ese renacuajo le obsequió? -Krilin y Goku le dieron una ojeada al puesto de Bulma, para luego dar su punto de vista-

 **-** Las dejó tiradas. -Respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza-

-¡Exacto! –Apuntó complacido, Vegeta. Realmente Goku andaba más perceptivo que de costumbre- Eso significa que no tiene ningún sentimentalismo hacia ese insecto. -Soltó una risa ladina- Además, en vez de jactarse junto sus amigas comentando las cursilerías que supuestamente sentiría, lo primero que hizo fue restregarme en la cara que había sido 'Yamcha' quien le había obsequiado esas rosas. –Frotó sus manos con satisfacción- Está sangrando por la herida, lo sé.

 **-** Bueno, considerando esos aspectos que pusiste contra la mesa… ¿qué harás ahora? –Preguntó Krilin, viendo como A-18 se acercaba al pupitre de Bulma a conversar de manera casual-

-Eso es muy sencillo, calvito. -Se puso de pie quedando al lado de sus colegas- Me atreveré a pedirle una cita lo antes posible. Tal vez hoy mismo.

 **-** ¡Que no soy calvo! –Se quejó el aludido-

 **-** No, solo te bautizaron con agua caliente, eso es todo. -Comenzó a burlarse el pelinegro. Realmente estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana-

-Muy graciosito, ¿acaso te tragaste un payaso, antorchita humana? –Le brindó un pequeño empujón, que no logró mover al pelinegro de su lugar-

-Pues la que se tragó algo fue tu hermana y no fueron mis chistes para que te enteres. –Le devolvió el empujón con sonrisa ladina, sabiendo que estaba tentando los límites de la paciencia de su amigo-

 **-** ¡Hey! Ya paren, tortolitos. –Goku se ubicó en medio de ambos antes que comenzaran a golpearse-

 **-** ¡Espérate no más a la salida! –Se dirigió a su puesto al ver que la profesora Emma Zamorano hizo entrada en el aula después de unos minutos de retraso-

 **-** ¡Cómo si pudieras vencerme, debilucho! –Imitó la acción de Krilin mientras Goku suspiraba aliviado de que esa leve riña infantil no llegara más lejos-

 **-** Buenos días, clase. –La profesora saludó dejando sus pertenencias sobre el pupitre y antes de pasar la asistencia, decidió abordar un tema con respecto a su clase- Me han llegado algunos reclamos de parte de algunos alumnos sobre la dramatización de una oda internacional. –Muchos concordaron mientras ella se desplazaba con elegancia y lentitud por el salón- He llegado a la conclusión de que podría cambiar las reglas.

 **-¡** Bien, no tendremos que actuar! –Dijo una de las alumnas emocionada con la posibilidad-

 **-** No, me temo que no es eso, Mirenesa. –Le cortó las alas antes que los demás se contagiaran con su ilusión.- Me refiero, a que en vez de dramatizar una poesía, escogerán una canción.

 **-** Entonces, ¿en qué se diferencia una cosa con la otra? –Intervino Goku, levantando el brazo para que tomase en cuenta su opinión-

 **-** En que podrán bailar o hasta solo cantar si no desean dramatizar. –Explicó las posibilidades, generando una ola de susurros en el salón- Pero, si cantan deberán hacerlo en español, ya que de eso se trata esta asignatura: Lengua Castellana. Esta vez, solo evaluaré su puesta en escena y expresión. –Los susurros continuaron, así que lo dejó a elección- ¿Qué opinan? –Algunos parecían dudar, así que decidió dar una tiempo prudente para que lo decidieran- Tienen cinco minutos para llegar a un acuerdo grupal.

 **-** ¿Qué opinas tú, 18? –Krilin miró algo suplicante a su compañera- Es que la verdad no quiero vestirme de leopardo. –El carmín de sus mejillas delataban su incomodidad-

 **-** Pero, si era tan lindo ese poema. -Siguió con su juego, divirtiéndose acosta de su sentir- Aparte, yo sería la exploradora.

 **-** ¡No se vale! –Ya podía imaginarla y daba por hecho que se vería hermosa e impactante, pero él…- Tú no harías el ridículo y pues… -Apartó la mirada- ¡Sería el hazmerreír hasta después de la graduación, puede ser que hasta en la universidad me lo saquen en cara si eso llega a oídos equivocados!

 **-** Visto de ese modo… -La joven se compadeció y concluyó en darle un respiro al chico. Verlo así le causó hasta cierta ternura- Escogeremos una canción. ¡Tú cantarás y yo solo bailaré, te lo advierto!

 **-** ¿Así que tienes tu lado artístico oculto? –Arqueó una ceja no muy convencido de haber escuchado bien, a lo que ella afirmó en silencio- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres bailarina?

 **-** Si. -Sonrió orgullosa, acomodando su cabello rubio tras la oreja, dejando ver sus aretes-

 **-** ¿De ballet? -Quiso saber más de esa linda chica. Eso sería interesante. Ya podía imaginarla en su traje blanco con un frondoso tutú moviéndose de un lado a otro en un escenario, delicada y femenina como un cisne-

 **-** No, de cabaret en mi tiempo libre. -Respondió seriamente haciendo que Krilin comenzara a toser convulsivamente.-

¡Diablos, señorita! Tan frágil que se la imaginaba bailando en un anfiteatro y luego la imagen se distorsionó completamente, a una rubia haciendo striptease, subiendo y bajando un tubo metálico con un par de dólares en su sostén.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Yo bailo por hobbie, nada más. –Le daba palmadas en la espalda para que recuperara el aliento. Se recriminó al verlo sangrar, pensando en que lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Lo que no sabía es que su imaginación había volado muy lejos y la hemorragia nasal lo delataba- Ya cálmate, por favor. -Comenzó a reírse por la expresión de su compañero-

.

.

 **-** ¿Qué haremos? –Consultó Goku, frotando las palmas contra sus piernas para secar el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en ellas- Yo acato lo que digas.

\- Podríamos bailar. -Respondió no muy segura, tal vez esperando alguna de las burradas con las que solía salir su compañero de puesto- De todos modos sería divertido y podemos improvisar con más facilidad si se nos olvida algún paso.

 **-** Buen punto. En realidad tienes razón, ya que suelo ser muy despistado y siempre olvido la mayor parte de las cosas. -Sonrió colocando un brazo tras su cabeza, algo avergonzado en realidad- Solo tendríamos que organizarnos para acomodarnos con los días de ensayo y no tener problemas de tiempo. Sobre todo para ti que eres muy dedicada en tus estudios.

 **-** De acuerdo. –Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro que solía estar siempre serio para él. Se sintió alagada de que él notase su afición a los estudios y que era algo importante para ella- Yo puedo todos los días, hasta las nueve de la noche.

 **-** Pues yo también, aunque puede que un día no pueda quedarme hasta esa hora pues…tengo entrenamiento. –Si, entrenamiento. No podía olvidarlo o tendría serios problemas que ni los dioses le salvarían- Si no tienes problema con ello, todo irá de maravilla, pues solo me iría una hora antes. –Eso era nuevo. Por primera vez, Goku se sentía cómodo al lado de Milk. Al parecer ella experimentaba lo mismo, pues su semblante estaba relajado y no tenso o con desconfianza. Bueno, no la culpaba de todos modos. Siempre terminaba estropeando sus acercamientos- _"Es raro. Por primera vez no digo una tontería o no me está golpeando. Quizás esta sea una señal divina de que todo empieza a pintar bien para mi, aunque no tentaré a la suerte"_ –Pensaba el pelinegro acomodándose en su asiento-

- _"Si solo se comportara así más seguido"_ \- Pensaba Milk mientras observaba de reojo a Goku, quieto y pensativo- Comenzaremos desde hoy si quieres. -Comentó después de un rato recibiendo una respuesta positiva del pelinegro-

-P-por mi está bien. –Sonrió con una mezcla de emociones- Compraré algunas cosas para que sea más ameno el ensayo.

-Me parece bien. –Correspondió una segunda sonrisa, esperando el veredicto de los demás-

Mientras tanto, a un par de puestos más allá, cierta muchachita esperaba un comentario de Vegeta en lo que respectaba a la dramatización. No habían cruzado palabra ni mirada en todos esos minutos y ya comenzaba a molestarle tanta indiferencia por su parte.

 **-** ¿Y bien? –Habló ella haciendo sonar de manera constante las uñas de su mano izquierda, chocando contra la madera de su pupitre en señal de impaciencia-

 **-** ¿Y bien, qué? –Respondió estoico-

 **-** ¿Qué haremos? –Indicó lo obvio, inflando las mejillas por su boba actitud- ¿Dramatizamos?... ¿Cantamos?... ¿Actuamos como personas civilizadas y trabajamos como un equipo y no nos ignoramos?

 **-** Cantemos y ya. –Se encogió de hombros simplemente-

 **-** ¿Cantar? –Repitió sorprendida por su comportamiento que ya estaba irritándola más de lo correspondiente-

 **-** Sí, lo que oíste. Vaya que saliste lenta, mujer. -Se apoyó completamente contra la silla, admirándola de reojo. Estaba disfrutando verla salir poco a poco de sus casillas-

 **-** No necesitas ser grosero. –Apartó la mirada, ofendida, con ganas de darle un buen zape- ¡Bruto!

 **-** ¡Esta bien! –Volvió a enderezarse, centrando su atención ella, tal como quería- ¿Qué te parece si cantamos, Bul-ma? -Pronunció lentamente cada sílaba de nombre-

 **-** Es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Vegeta. -Comentó la peliazul emocionada- Por mi está bien. Lo importante es coordinar para que todo salga excelente y no hagamos el ridículo.

 **-** Sí, sí, cómo digas. -Movió su mano en señal de que siguieran con el tema. A él también le pareció raro el mencionar su nombre- ¿Cuándo ensayaríamos?

-Todos los días si es necesario. -La muchacha no pudo evitar decir esas palabras, eso era lo que quería después de todo: pasar más tiempo con él-

-Oye, también tengo una vida para que te enteres. –Alzó una ceja para luego agregar- Además, ¿no tendrás problemas con tu novio Yamcha por juntarte conmigo todos los días?–Sonó más resentido de lo que quiso, algo de lo que se recriminó poco después de haberlo dicho- Después de todo no queremos que se ponga celoso ¿verdad? –Comentó sintiendo una leve acidez en la boca del estómago-

 **-** No sé de lo que hablas. -Volteó la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida-

 **-** Como los vi juntos, pensé que ya… -Comentó queriendo sacar mentira por verdad-

 **-** No estoy saliendo con él, Vegeta –Interrumpió rápidamente- Ni es mi novio.

 **-** Como le escuché decir: " ** _T-te veo al rato_** "…–Imitó su voz, lo cual le parecía repugnante, pero que a Bulma pareció divertile, añadió- Me dejó claro eso, que tenían algo.

 **-** ¿Claro? –Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de Vegeta- ¿Será que estás celosín? –Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ¿A ver? ¿Quién está celoso?

 **-¡** Detente! –Trató de que la peliazul se detuviera- ¡Detente he dicho, atrevida! -Agarró sus manos sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago al encontrarse tan cerca el uno del otro. No, eso no eran mariposas. Era su desayuno que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.- ¡Que odiosa eres! -Trató de ignorar esa sensación soltando sus delgadas muñecas-

 **-** Bueno… quedamos hoy después de clases para que ensayemos en mi casa. –Acordó con las mejillas rojas para luego cuestionarse por su impulsivo actuar-"¿ _Qué has hecho, Bulma Briefs? Te has metido en la boca del lobo…. ¡pero qué lobo!"_ –Sonrió para sí misma –

Todos los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo con la proposición de la profesora y siguieron su clase normalmente. El trío dinámico se observó y en silencio comunicaron que el primer paso para efectuar su plan estaba hecho.


	7. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

 ** _18:30 pm. Etapa 2: Tantea terreno y ataca con todo._**

Al terminar la jornada de clases, los seis adolescentes, partieron rumbo a la casa de Bulma Briefs (ya que Milk y 18 vivían en su casa desde hace algún tiempo. Los motivos de aquella situación, aquel trío de muchachos, lo desconocía por completo). Goku y Krilin quedaron boquiabiertos al descubrir que no se trataba de una casa común y corriente, sino una gran mansión, lujosa y demasiado espaciosa.

Vegeta, por el contrario, no pareció sorprendido.

Al entrar, una mucama del doble de su edad, solicitó sus pertenencias y chaquetas, con el fin de dejarlas en el armario principal y regresárselos en el momento de que se marchasen. Los chicos accedieron ante tal amabilidad y luego se dividieron en las parejas correspondientes, así podrían ensayar tranquilamente. Mientras la mucama veía como subían las escaleras que daban al segundo y tercer nivel, caminó deprisa a la cocina, para advertir a los cocineros de la presencia de tres inesperados invitados y que preparasen una deliciosa cena, la cual servirían en cuanto los señores Briefs llegasen.

 **-** No se te olvide lo que hablamos en la tarde, Kakaroto. -Vegeta palmoteó la espalda de su amigo antes de irse con Bulma a su cuarto, susurrando con cautela-

 **-** Sí, tienes todas las armas para que todo resulte. –Krilin puso su granito de arena, dándole apoyo psicológico, levantando su dedo pulgar con aprobación- Como dicen los actores para la buena suerte: ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

 **-** Trataré de no meter la pata nuevamente. –Afirmó con determinación el muchacho de cabellos alborotados- ¡Nos vemos!

Agitó su mano para luego darle alcance a Milk. Ella entró a una clase de despacho lleno de libros. Corrección. Era una biblioteca. La imagen de ella recorriendo el lugar con tanta familiaridad le agitó el corazón. Su musa explosiva debía pasar mucho tiempo allí dentro, pues recordaba que el día en que la conoció leía concentradamente un libro. Segundos después, tocaron la puerta de aquel sitio. Tuvo que mirar a otro punto que no fuera Milk, solo para que no notase su naciente sonrojo. Milk abrió la puerta, recibió algo y la cerró sin pestillo. Entre sus manos sostenía una bandeja de plata, donde se dejaba ver una gran cantidad de bocadillos, una jarra con jugo de naranja, y dos botellas medianas de agua mineral.

 **-** Era Annie, la mucama. –Habló con una cautivadora sonrisa en su rostro- Dice que comas lo que quieras. Lo ha traído ya que te encontró cara de tener hambre. -Soltó una risita haciendo que Goku se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba-

 **-** Bueno, parece que la señorita Annie tiene buen ojo. -Se rascó levemente el cuero cabelludo, incómodo de demostrar lo evidente- Pues, la verdad siempre tengo hambre.

Milk, con una femineidad pocas veces vista, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, sacando las cosas de la bolsa que Goku había comprado de camino, posicionándolas a un lado. Algo le decía que terminarían por consumirlas de igual modo. Tras acomodar todo, preguntó de manera casual:

-¿Qué te parece si escogemos la canción? –Se sentó en el enorme sofá que había en el lugar- Ven, no seas tímido. -Se puso de pie para hacerlo sentarse a su lado, cogiéndole la mano, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica de paso- No muerdo, Goku

 **-** No, solo sacas pedazo cada vez que me golpeas. -Respondió sin pensar, haciendo que ella se molestara, eliminando la sensación que ella había experimentado y que ignoraba que él también había sentido aquel cosquilleo- Es decir…yo…

 **-** Ya vale, déjalo así o terminaremos peleando.-Interrumpió sacando su teléfono para ver las canciones que este tenía-

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo interno de aquel pelinegro:**

 _-¡No, no, no! –Se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared oscura de su subconsciente, tras haber corrido en círculos producto de la desesperación- ¿Ahora qué haré? ¡Ya la jodí de nuevo! –Hablaba algo apenado, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, quedando en completa oscuridad-_

 _Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, en donde algo se activó y escuchó una voz no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Parecía ser un fantasma por el modo en que lo llamaba por su nombre. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, viendo una luz cegadora. Ahora sí que debía estar muerto. Era San Pedro de seguro. Había enojado a Milk y ella de seguro lo mató sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, ¿desde cuándo San Pedro tenía la voz tan fina y ciertamente femenina? También parecía llevar el pelo largo, pues se movía de un lado a otro, aunque no corriese ni una pizca de viento. Reuniendo valor, se atrevió a preguntar por fin:_

 ** _-_** _¿Quién eres tú?_

 ** _-_** _Soy tu conciencia._

 _Tras decir esto, la luz cegadora amenguó, dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro, largo y liso, con un vestido blanco que cubría su menudo cuerpo y que parecía ser de material transparente. Pero, era solo una ilusión, pues no podía ver nada más allá. Caminó hacia él, a paso lento, como si fuera un efecto típico de cámara. Realmente debía estar muerto, pues la paz que sintió en ese momento fue infinita. Casi se sintió siendo protagonista de un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe con la brisa fresca acariciando su rostro._

 ** _-_** _¡Bah! Yo no tengo conciencia. -Replicó escéptico, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa- Espera, ¿dónde te he visto antes?_

 ** _-_** _Todos tenemos una, cariño. -Sonrió angelicalmente- Dudo que me conozcas, pues nunca habíamos hablado. –Contestó de manera sencilla, observándose la manicure, bajándole el perfil al asunto-_

 ** _-_** _¿Por qué se te mueve tanto el cabello y el vestido? –Apuntó con su dedo-_

 _-¡Por tanto aire que tienes en la cabeza, tarado! -Respondió molesta, marcándose una vena en su frente producto de la serie de preguntas a la que había sido sometida. Ya de angelical poco quedaba. Al verse descubierta en su error, carraspeó ligeramente y añadió sacando una caja de tomates vacía de un lugar desconocido- Ahora, calla, siéntate y escucha, Goku._

 _Con recelo, el pelinegro se acercó y de manera incómoda se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado su conciencia. Iba a reclamar por lo incómodo que era, pero ella con un solo gesto facial le hizo saber que lo mejor era guardar silencio._

 _-Lamento no tener sillas o algo, pero el presupuesto está bajo. –Se rascó la mejilla haciendo un leve puchero, para luego enseñar una roñosa billetera. Su interior hubiera estado vacío excepto por las polillas que salieron volando en dirección al muchacho en cuanto la abrió- Además, las pocas neuronas que siguen haciendo sinapsis en tu cerebro no son tan sociables como me gustaría._

 _-¡Oye, no te pases! –Reclamó ofendido correteando aquellas polillas- ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez por qué estás aquí o qué rayos quieres de mi?_

 _-Estoy aquí para recordarte las palabras que te dijo Vegeta antes que viniesen a la mansión. –Acomodó un proyector a una de las paredes craneales y reprodujo aquella memoria-_

.

.

 ****Aquella tarde****

El trío de muchachos estaba haciendo la fila cotidiana para recibir los alimentos en la hora de almuerzo. Tras obtener sus platillos, buscaron un lugar apartado en el comedor para comer y charlar de lo que Goku tendría que hacer en esta ÚNICA y GRAN oportunidad de estar solo con Milk. El pelinegro, con la boca llena, pidió consejo sin esperar un segundo más:

-¿Y bien? ¿ _Cofo le hafo fara fedirle una fita a Milf_?

-¡Argh, idiota! –Se quejó Krilin, restregándose el ojo izquierdo- ¡Me lanzaste arroz en el ojo!

-¡Traga y luego habla, simio sin modales! –Reprendió Vegeta haciendo una exagerada mueca de asco-

Goku tragó en seco, golpeándose el pecho para que la comida bajara de una vez. Luego repitió la pregunta:

-¿Cómo le hago para pedirle una cita a Milk?

-No creas que no he pensado en ello. –Vegeta dejó de lado sus palillos y sonrió confiadamente- Y me he dado cuenta que tienes un pequeño punto a tu favor. –Su tono cada vez se volvió un poco más picarón- Los ensayos, a solas… ya tu sabes… -Movió sus cejas dejando ver una segunda intención que sonrojó hasta las orejas a sus interlocutores-

-¡Oye, bájale dos rayitas a la calentura! –Habló Krilin espantado, casi atragantado con la pieza de pollo que momentos antes ingería- ¡Apenas le pedirá que salgan juntos y ya se arriesga a una paliza! ¡Imagínate la masacre si este menso quiere pasar a tercera base en un simple ensayo!

-¡No me refería a que hicieran ' ** _eso_** ', idiota! -Hizo una mueca de desprecio, molesto porque malinterpretaran sus palabras. Él era una persona seria- Me refiero a que se lo pida en ese momento, ya que la balanza está de su lado. No habrá nada que los distraiga.

-Pero, ¿qué le digo? –Goku puso cara de cachorro una vez que ya recuperó el color natural de su piel y no era la mala imitación del tono de un cangrejo-

-Esa cara se la pones para que salga contigo, no ahora, insecto. -Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, incómodo- Pero, como tu doctor corazón, te recetaré lo siguiente. -Un aire de misterio lo cubrió, envolviendo a los otros dos- Acércate a ella de una forma segura y atrayente, y discúlpate por tu actuar. Dile que querías llamar su atención y _¡bla bla bla!_ –Movió sus manos graciosamente- Y cuando esté confundida le dices esto… -Habló en un susurro y luego se alejó de él- Nunca falla, _my friend._

-¿Así cómo así? –Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Qué opinas tú, Krilin? –Miró a su amigo que también había escuchado la receta del "doctor"-

-Que tiene razón. No tienes de qué preocuparte si sigues al pie de la letra su "receta". -Respondió irónicamente en la última frase-

-¡Por supuesto que tiene el éxito asegurado! –Sonrió de medio lado, retomando su almuerzo- Yo nunca me equivoco, bola de billar.

-¡A quién le dices así! –Krilin se puso de pie molesto- ¡Doctor Corazón, ja! ¡Doctor Chapatín querrás decir!

-¡Ahora sí que te mato! –Vegeta saltó por sobre la mesa para golpear a Krilin y empezó su pelea, mientras tanto a Gokú le saltó un poco de mostaza en su pantalón-

-¡Ay, no! Ya me ensucié el pantalón y esto deja mancha. -Comentaba mientras los otros gallitos de pelea se molían a golpes y la multitud comenzaba a hacer sus apuestas-

.

.

 _-¿De dónde sacaste ese proyector tan cool?_

 _-Pues es uno de los privilegios de ser amiga de la encargada de Memoria. –Guiñó uno de sus ojos con suficiencia- ¿A poco no está genial? –Sonrió satisfecha- Transmite tus recuerdos hasta en alta definición. ¡En fin! Si sigues el concejo de tus amigos, nada malo te puede pasar._

 ** _-_** _Gracias, Conciencia -Se levantó de su "cómodo" asiento, sintiendo una enorme molestia en el culo por estar tanto rato sentado en ese cajón- Si todo sale bien, prometo darte un nombre digno para ti._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Aplaudió dos veces y luego sacó una escoba y comenzó a correrlo con ella- ¡Ahora, largo de aquí! Y no la jodas de nuevo o si no ¡te golpearé yo misma!_

.

.

-No, con la escoba no… -Murmuraba con los ojos cerrados el pelinegro, con un delgado hilo de saliva corriendo por el costado de su boca- Duele…chin….

 **-** Goku. –Milk remeció el hombro del dormilón de su compañero repetidas veces. Al no ver respuesta de su parte, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y gritó- ¡DESPIERTA!

 **-¿** ¡Q-Qué!? –Volvió en sí, observando todo a su alrededor tras dar un respingo en el sillón- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué pasó? –Repitió sintiendo con una vena comenzaba a latir en su sien- ¡Pasa que te dormiste mientras yo me partía la cabeza tratando de encontrar una maldita canción!

 **-** Yo... No estaba durmiendo. –Mintió algo apenado, viéndose acorralado-

 **-** ¿Así? -no le creía ni lo que rezaba- ¿Entonces qué hacías?

 **-** Estaba… meditando, ¡sí!-Chasqueó sus dedos- Estaba meditando.

 **-** Sí, claro. -Movía su cabeza en señal de que no se la tragaba, pues ella misma notó los leves ronquidos que emitía y sin contar la saliva que corría y que pudo formar una laguna en aquella biblioteca- Y yo nací ayer. –Añadió irónica-

 **-** Pues estás algo crecidita como para tener un día de vida, ¿no?

Inocencia y poco filtro verbal, esas serían la causas de que fuese solterón de por vida o que muriese a temprana edad. Tras unos intercambios de palabras más, pudieron coordinarse y escoger una canción que estaba sonando en todas las emisoras del mundo. Era un ritmo pegajoso y que no podía pasar desapercibido. Aunque, el único dilema es que no estaba traducida al español. Después de ver un video por internet, comenzaron a imitar los pasos por lo menos una hora.

\- Vamos, ese paso no está saliendo como debe, Goku. –Milk indicaba como debía hacerse, imitándolo de manera perfecta- ¡Esfuérzate un poco más!

 **-** ¿Podríamos descansar, por favor? –El pelinegro ya estaba exhausto y solo quería dejar de moverse como un títere defectuoso-

 **-** Creo que será lo mejor o te desmayarás.

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron, quizás, algo más juntos de lo que querían. Milk se alejó un poco, pero Gokú, al contrario de muchas veces, se atrevió a hablar con suma decisión:

 **-** Milk, yo quería disculparme. -La aludida centró su atención en él al no esperarse esas palabras- Sé que me comporto como un idiota en ocasiones, pero, es por ti. –Ella no pudo evitar dibujar una confusión en su rostro, y antes que malinterpretase la situación, Goku decidió seguir explicando- Porque no sé cómo hablarte, tratarte y la mayoría de las veces quedo en blanco con solo verte de lejos. –Respiró profundo viendo la expresión facial de Milk, era de impresión total- Me…gustas…y mucho. –Confesó y sintió como un peso se liberaba de sus hombros-

 **-** Yo…no sé…que decir.

 **-** Que aceptas salir conmigo. -Atacó rápidamente al verla tan vulnerable de pensamiento-

 **-** ¿Una cita? –Sonrió levemente por la iniciativa del pelinegro-

-Sí. –Tomó con sus temblorosas manos las de ella- No te pido que salgamos como algo más que amigos. Solo quiero que dejes enmendar mis errores y los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar desde que me conociste. Sin compromisos de por medio si lo quieres así. –Mantuvo el contacto visual en todo momento, dejando en claro que no bromeaba- ¿Qué dices?

Milk estaba flipando pepinos. De milagro no se le caía la quijada por lo impresionada que estaba. Realmente estaba en estado de shock. ¿En qué momento Goku había desarrollado esa personalidad? ¿Qué hacer? Estaba nerviosa, confundida y en su mente había un mono con dos platillos golpeándolos contra si. No podía pensar con claridad. Observó su alrededor buscando una señal divina que le ayudase en tan difícil situación. Fue ahí cuando vio en el escritorio una fotografía en donde aparecían sus amigas, todas estaban unidas en un gran abrazo y deleitando a la cámara con su radiante sonrisa.

Y tal como lo vaticinó el sabio profeta en la biblia de la conquista, **_Vegeta 13, 67-69: "Cuando quiera saber qué hacer, pedirá concejo a sus amigas. Ruega porque ellas te den el favor o muere en el intento, insecto"._**

 **-** Entonces, ¿qué dices, Milk? –Insistió Gokú con un dejo de galanura, aunque por dentro sus fuerzas temblaban como una gelatina-

 **-** Yo…voy al baño y vuelvo. -Se puso de pie para escapar dejando a un confundido pelinegro en la sala- _"Por qué no se me ocurrió una mejor excusa. Estúpida."-_ Pensó una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella-

 _._

 _._

 ** _En otro lugar de la mansión Briefs:_**

-Oye, 18.

-¿Sí? –Respondió ella mientras estaba sentada en el piso alfombrado-

Esa parejita estaba en la sala común de la casa, ensayando una canción algo conocida, y que a opinión de Krilin, esa canción era perfecta para ella. ¿Motivo? Era algo difícil de creer que ella, una persona que se veía tan seria e indiferente a primera vista, fuese tan amable en la intimidad una vez que creaba un vínculo de confianza. Tal vez seguía siendo caprichosa en el sentido de que debían hacerse las cosas a su modo, pero, ¿qué chica adolescente no lo era? Ese punto le encantaba. Le gustaba el desafío y no ser él quien llevara la batuta de las situaciones. A veces era chocante, pero por ser ella no era desagradable. Era diferente a cualquier muchacha que conoció en su vida. Él estaba siendo diferente también. Por pensamientos así, se dio cuenta que 18 empezaba a gustarle de verdad y que no la quería como una aventura más a su lista. No, no esta vez.

-Bueno, quería saber si tú… -carraspeó la garganta, buscando aclarar su voz y darle fuerza-

-¿Si yo qué? –Respondió anudándose la zapatilla sin apartarle la vista, la cual se había soltado durante el ensayo-

-Si tú quisieras salir conmigo. –Dijo atropelladamente y por primera vez estaba nervioso por recibir una respuesta negativa. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraron por largos segundos, a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse para no caer producto del nerviosismo-

-¿Hablas en serio? –Se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado en el sofá- ¿Y por qué quieres que salga contigo?

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! -Contestó totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía de la rubia- Quiero salir contigo porque te encuentro una chica excepcional. Tienes un "algo especial" que me gusta… Tú me gustas. –Aclaró-

-Creí que te caía mal. –Habló con cierta amargura. Apartó su vista del muchacho y sintió como algo en su estómago revoloteaba con fuerza. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto. No podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez en su emocionada cabecita- " _¡Le gusto a Krilin_!".

-Espera. No es que me cayeras mal. -Cogió la mano de 18 haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran como dos faroles de navidad- Solo que te mostrabas tan seria con todo el mundo, que me daba miedo hablarte o acercarme a ti. Siempre te encontré muy linda, desde que te vi y quise que saliéramos juntos algún día.

-Es que yo… -Trataba de decir con dificultad la ojiazul- Nunca he salido con ningún chico antes.

-Mira, no quiero que sientas presión con mi petición. -Krilin sonrió confiadamente contagiando a 18 con la misma sensación- Podemos salir como amigos si lo deseas. No en plan romántico si te incomoda.

¿Qué hacer? Si, le asustaba la idea, pero también le gustaba cada vez más el imaginar salir con él sin motivos escolares. Era amable y algo guapo. En gustos no había nada escrito, pero nunca le había faltado el respeto a pesar de ser tan borde con él en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Qué hacer? Volvió a preguntarse una vez más. Ella no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito. Necesitaba una segunda y tercera opinión. URGENTE.

-Y… ¿Qué me dices? –Krilin la vio esperanzado, pero al verla que no reaccionaba, comenzó a preocuparse- ¿Te sucede algo? –Su silencio fue prolongado, y pareció reaccionar cuando él le soltó la mano-

-No, no es nada. –Sonrió intentando parecer tranquila- ¿Me disculpas un momento? -Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con torpeza hasta el final de la sala, para voltearse levemente- Voy al tocador y regreso, así que no te muevas de ahí. -Tras decir eso se echó a correr en busca de sus amigas-

.

.

En la habitación de Bulma, a diferencia de las otras situaciones que experimentaban las otras parejas, ambos jóvenes casi echaban chispas, rayos y lava por los ojos. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Vegeta quería cantar rock y Bulma, románticas de Arjona. No faltó el intercambio de palabras que casi hacen que todo el plan de Vegeta se fuera al tacho de la basura. Él se daba ánimos para mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba a esa hora del día, pensando:

" _Si no logro llevarme bien con ella en un puto ensayo, ¿cómo la soportaré en una cita? Me lleva la que me trajo_ ".

Tras ver salir a la peliturquesa de la habitación, decidió dar una ojeada a las chucherías que la joven mantenía ahí. Así con suerte lograría encontrar algún punto débil a su favor. Al principio no pareció encontrar algo interesante, hasta que en la repisa un objeto captó su atención. Una fotografía enmarcada. Decidió acercarse y averiguar de qué se trataba. Si no se equivocaba, era Bulma de niña:

-Pero que fea estaba. –Se reía internamente- Le faltaba un diente delantero. –Estuvo tentado a sacar su teléfono móvil e inmortalizar ese hermoso trofeo, pero un pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente lo abrumó- " _Aunque se ve tierna de todos modos"._

¿Ella? ¿Tierna? ¡Ni de broma! Era una chica que ya no era fea ni mucho menos, pero odiosa como solo ella podía llegar a ser.

-¿Hurgueteando en mis cosas? –Bulma lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar la apreciación verbal de su invitado- ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Vegeta maulló de manera sensual, causando la risa complacida de su anfitriona. Luego contestó sin variar su intención de jugueteo.

-Pero murió sabiendo. -Sonrió torcidamente- ¿Eres tú? –Apuntó la fotografía-

-Sí, tenía seis años por lo mucho. -Comenzó a acercarse a él quedando a un metro de distancia-

-Pues ya sabía que ese no era tu cabello natural. –Comenzó a reírse, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño- Aquí tienes el cabello naranjo y ahora lo tienes azul. –Sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose triunfante- Aunque, debo aceptar que te ves… bien con ese peinado afro que solías llevar antes. -Miró la fotografía nuevamente y agradecía no ser pinocho o si no la nariz le hubiese crecido como si le hubiesen echado abono- Si, definitivamente se te veía bien, resaltaba tu cara, tus mejillas…

-Vegeta. -Tapó su boca con su dedo índice, cosa que al pelinegro le pareció más que sensual- Era una peluca y estaba disfrazada de payasita, idiota. No necesitas mentir.

-¡Ejem! Son cosas que pasan. –Sonrió sintiéndose pillado en la mentira-

-No era necesario que te esforzaras tanto para no hacerme sentir mal.

-Era lo contrario lo que quería, nena. –Vegeta era la arrogancia en persona-

-Sí, si, como digas.

Y cuando la vio alejarse de su cuerpo, comenzó a maquinar calculadoramente en su mente lo que debería hacer ahora. Bulma estaba concentrada viendo la pantalla de su notebook, buscando una canción que se amoldara a los gustos de ambos. Era el momento. Debía lanzarse al ataque. Él sabía que tenía cinco tipos de actores que podrían servirle en esta ocasión y eran los siguientes:

 **A) Actor Cómico.**

 **B) Actor Freek.**

 **C) Actor Galán.**

 **D) Actor Porno.**

 **E) Actor Romántico.**

Había que barajar opciones y no cometer errores a estas alturas del partido. Cada jugada podía llevar al fracaso o al dulce néctar de la victoria. Así que el pelinegro comenzó a analizar y desechar lo que no convenía:

 **Actor cómico:** No, Bulma no quería a un payaso, así que esa opción quedaba tachada.

 **Actor freek:** Ni de chiste lo volvía a repetir. Ya había pasado vergüenzas por esa mala táctica, así que también quedaba descartada.

 **Actor galán:** No era mala opción, aunque ya había usado ciertos truquitos de esa táctica con Bulma. Tampoco era buena idea repetir y parecer falto de ideas.

 **Actor porno:** ¡NO! Esa no. Intentó despejar su mente, apartando los pensamientos turbios que se agolparon en su alborotada cabeza. Aunque, quizás algún día, lo tendría presente si la situación lo ameritaba. Así que ese punto lo dejaba **pendiente.**

 **Actor romántico:** Algo que jamás de los jamases pasa de moda. Sirve mucho para que las mujeres muerdan el anzuelo del amor.

La decisión era difícil. Puso el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y decidió elegir al Capenane. Un juego que aplicaba hasta en las pruebas del instituto cuando ya se le acababan las opciones. _Cape…nane…eres tú…saliste…tú… ¡tú!_

Si, una opción muy madura.

La opción ganadora fue la de actor romántico. Acomodándose los cabellos, se acercó a ella, quedando atrás de su asiento. Cerca de su oreja, decidió hablar, no sin antes pensar: " _en marcha muchachón, tú puedes"._

 _-_ Bulma.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de Vegeta, experimentando una extraña sensación al sentir su aliento chocando contra su oreja- ¡Vegeta! –Alzó la voz cuando en un rápido movimiento, él la cogió de los hombros y la volteó hacia él, quedando frente a frente-

-Quiero confesarte algo, Bulma. –Tomó una de sus manos- Algo que me carcome la cabeza y el corazón desde la primera vez que te vi. –Observaba a la peliazul que estaba asombrada o asustada, qué más daba. Tenía su total atención-

-¿Qué? –Ni se imaginaba lo que venía-

-Bulma, yo… no sé cómo decirte lo que siento. –Parecía realmente afligido- Para mí no es fácil. Ya sabes como soy.

-¿Quieres algo? –Trató de separarse de él, pero lo impidió- ¿Agua?

-No quiero agua, no quiero copas... -Se puso más cerca de ella haciéndola temblar levemente- Solo quiero un beso de tu boca.

-¡VEGETA! –Se zafó del agarre del pelinegro, alejándose lo posible de él- ¿Qué te sucede?

" _Mierda, ese era el galán, seductor_ " –Se percató- " _Calma las pasiones o si no la perderás_ "

-Disculpa… -Se hizo el apenado- Es solo que tú me haces sentir tantas cosas que…

-¿Que yo qué?

-¿Acaso no es obvio, mujer? –Su rostro demostraba afligimiento total, mientras internamente se reía porque estaba mordiendo el anzuelo- Me gustas y lucho día a día contra este sentimiento que crece en mi corazón…

-¿Tienes corazón? –Comentó impresionada-

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije o solo esa parte? –Definitivamente había algo raro en esa mujer-

-Ah, si… -recobró la compostura aclarando su garganta en un par de ocasiones- Es algo difícil de creer porque pasas hablándome mal, eres grosero, bruto…

-Omite que no estamos hablando de eso. –Se molestó por el comentario de Bulma, aunque no lo demostró por mucho que quisiera externalizar su mal sentir- La cosa es… que quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.

-Este…yo…-Trataba de articular palabra pero más no podía-

-Sal conmigo. -Soltó de pronto- Solo cómo amigos si quieres. Aunque te comprendería si no quisieras hacerlo. -Comenzó a hacerse la víctima para inspirar lástima y ablandarla-

-Este…voy al baño y después te respondo. -Salió corriendo de la habitación para chocar en uno de los pasillos con sus amigas-

-¡NECESITO SU AYUDA! –Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo-

-¡KRILIN ME PIDIÓ UNA CITA! –Decía una asustada pero animada 18-

-¡GOKÚ SE ATREVIÓ A PEDIRME UNA CITA! –Milk aún no lo podía creer, muy tentada a darse el séptimo pellizco en lo que duró el trayecto-

-¡PUES, A MI VEGETA TAMBIÉN ME INVITÓ A SALIR! -Comentó Bulma haciendo que ambas chicas les prestaran atención. Después de un rato de charla, cada una volvió a donde se encontraban anteriormente, viendo a cada chico donde los habían dejado antes de salir y como por obra del destino dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡ACEPTO SALIR CONTIGO! –Sonrieron de medio lado los seis satisfechos y confiados por la respuesta que daban y escuchaban-


	8. Los sabios concejos del gurú

**Capítulo 8: Los sabios concejos del gurú.**

"Las cosas que uno hace por amor", fue la frase que resonaba en la cabeza de Son Goku mientras trataba de beber las escasas gotas que quedaban en su cantimplora. Habían caminado por horas sin parar. Lo que había comenzado como una interesante aventura, terminó siendo una locura de la que se arrepentían. El camino era desolado y algo desértico, a tal punto en que los cuervos perecían en su vuelo y caían al piso totalmente asados y con vapor humeante.

-Si no encontramos lo que buscamos, te aseguro que mis huevos terminarán fritos al lado de ese cuervo.

-Krilin, no necesitas usar ese vocabulario. –Se quejó Goku algo asqueado por la imagen mental que se cruzaba frente a sus ojos-

-Pues serán los tuyos si no nos dices dónde carajos está lo que buscamos, idiota. –Vegeta golpeó al otro pelinegro con un zape en la cabeza-

Pues, la verdad es que estaban muy lejos de casa y se cuestionaban mentalmente el por qué habían sido tan incautos de seguir los pasos de su despistado amigo. Tan influenciable era, que al recibir un folleto en la calle por parte de un desconocido, decidió acudir a un especialista en romances.

Vegeta era el que más se quejaba de los tres, pues Krilin, lo amenazó con echarle encima un frasco con gusanos cuando menos lo esperaba, debido a que ese guía espiritual era lo que su amigo necesitaba para sobrevivir a su cita. " _Malditos traumas_ ", pensabamientras pateaba una piedra del camino, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Esa piedra fue a parar contra un letrero y que dio rebote hasta chocar contra la amplia frente del calvito-

-¡Hijo de…! –Se quejó con lagrimillas en los ojos, comprobando que tenía un gran chichón donde dio a parar la roca-

-¡Vamos a ver qué dice! –Se animó el pelinegro con renovadas energías, interrumpiendo a Krilin- ¡Date prisa, Vegeta! –Comenzó a correr a toda velocidadmientras agitaba su brazo derecho- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Corran!

-¡A mí no das ordenes, insecto! –Vegeta le seguía el paso- Qué fiasco de viaje.

Al estar a unos cuantos metros del letrero, pudieron ver una mujer en bikini, en una pose sensual y apuntando una esquina que decía **_"NO ESPERES MÁS Y ALIVIA TU CARGA. EL MAESTRO TE ESPERA A UN KILÓMETRO"._** Tras ver la propaganda con luces de neón, milagrosamente, se disipó el mal humor y el dolor. ¡Esa gente sí que sabía cómo captar la atención del cliente adolescente!Continuaron su andar, y entre más se acercaban a su destino, más podían divisar lo que les esperaba. Al llegar a la pequeña localidad, el trío de amigos pudieron observar un aire místico que envolvía a los habitantes. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era una mezcla entre hippies y budistas, proyectando amor y paz entre ellos.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? –Preguntaba a sus amigos el calvito que tenía una bandita en su frente- De seguro estoy muerto y por eso veo a tanto angelito cerca de mí. –Cubría su boca para limpiar el rastro de baba que caía ante tal espectáculo-

Pues sí, parecía ser el cielo masculino y no era para pasar por alto lo que veían: los habitantes en su gran mayoría eran mujeres y uno que otro hombre. Estadísticamente hablando: diez a uno. Las mujeres eran jóvenes y extravagantes en belleza, superando por mucho a las mujeres que conocían y con las que estuvieron alguna vez. Vegeta ya pensaba en radicarse definitivamente ahí.

-¡Soy papa casada, soy papa casada! –Murmuraba entre dientes el pelinegro que intentaba pensar en Milk y no caer en la tentación de fijarse en otra mujer que no fuese ella-

-Serás papa castrada si no te callas, gusano.

Ante esa persuasión por parte de Vegeta, lo mejor era cuidar las joyas de familia. Les tenía estima y apego desde su nacimiento.

-¿Qué hacen muchachitos como ustedes en este lejano lugar, eh? –De la nada apareció frente a ellos una mujer de unos treinta años, que desbordaba belleza y que parecía estar moldeada con las mismísimas manos de Leonardo Da Vinci. Tocaba el hombro de Goku ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Sus ojos parecían dos zafiros y su cabello parecía ser fuego-

-¿Llamamos a la ONU, perro? –Krilin murmuró entre dientes al ver que el pelinegro no respondía-

-Pues si le invita a dar una vuelta yo me sacrifico por él. –Respondió Vegeta en el mismo tono de voz- Yo casi soy legal.

-Pues... buscamos al gran gurú… ¿sa-sabría dónde poder ubicarlo? –Articuló con dificultad ante la interrogante de la mujer-

-¿Al maestro Michel? –Se asombró notablemente, pero luego sonrió amable, dejando de lado la lujuria de su mirar anterior- Deben seguir el camino amarillo, ese los llevará a su destino.

-¿No me diga que encontraremos un león cobarde, un hombre de hojalata y un espantapájaros? –Comentó sarcásticamente Vegeta, alzando una de sus cejas para imponer su presencia-

-No, muchachito. –Se acercó a él y le murmuró al oído, dejándolo estático- Verán unas pantaletas como bandera y un templo en el fondo. Buen viaje, pequeños aprendices. –Se despidió agitando delicadamente su mano y se retiró de su presencia contoneando las caderas-

-Creo que necesitaré una ducha al llegar. –habló mordiéndose el puño luego de salir de la impresión. Pues, para dejar sin palabras al casanova más grande de su generación, había que ser muy buena-¡Pero qué belleza de mujer! –Agregó sin perderla de vista-

-Sigamos caminando. -Sugirió Goku sudando frío- Aun queda viaje-

-¡Neh, avancen! ¡En seguida los alcanzo! –Vegeta corrió en busca de la pelirroja a toda velocidad-

-Es un puto picaflor. -Comentó Krilin avanzando junto a Goku-

-Ya lo conoces. -Respondió el pelinegro más animado, llenando su cantimplora en una fuente- Siempre anda con la hormona disparada

-Creo que es más que una hormona alborotada, amigo mío.

.

.

La mujer no bromeaba. Como banderín se hallaba una pantaleta roja. Rojo brillante, el color del amor y la pasión. Esperaron por lo menos media hora en la entrada de ese gigante y misterioso templo hasta que Vegeta se dignara a aparecer. Lo hizo, pero con lo que no contaban, era verlo totalmente desalineado y con una que otra marca de labial en su rostro. Sus amigos quedaron boquiabiertos. El pelinegro de peinado extravagante, llegó con aire de triunfador, casi caminando con una musiquita de campeones de fondo.

Krilin pensaba que su amigo era un jodido suertudo, pero Goku solo podía rogar para que Bulma ignorase esa situación y que no se la cortara si es que algún día se enteraba.

Cuando se reunieron y omitieron indecorosos detalles, los tres se atrevieron a adentrarse en el santuario del Gurú. Fueron atendidos por una secretaria de cabellos verdes que los hizo esperar por diez minutos, sentados en una banca justo en frente de una puerta roja con grandes esferas de tono naranjo fijadas en ella.

Luego de ese tiempo, la secretaria atendió el comunicador que sonaba y les permitió entrar en aquella sala tras la puerta. Era gigante. Un largo camino de piedrecillas llevaba a un hombre que estaba al final de este. Podían ver a un musculoso sujeto con un turbante rojo en su cabeza, vestido con unas telas livianas que cubrían su cuerpo perfectamente. Transmitía presencia y daba miedo. Vegeta tragó en seco, rogando para que ese gurú no fuera esposo o pareja de aquella mujer con la que había estado besuqueándose. De verdad estaban frente a un sabio, al menos eso era lo que pensaban. Esperaban no errar. Casi a dos metros de distancia, el hombre levantó su mano haciendo que se detuvieran. Ellos no pusieron resistencia.

-¡Ni un paso más! -Se escuchó su voz varonil, la cual retumbó en el lugar, haciendo que Krilin se escondiera disimuladamente tras Goku- ¿A qué han venido?

-Hemos venido a verte y pedir concejo- -Respondió el calvito algo intimidado por la presencia de este, apenas asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de su amigo-

-No sé si es un Gurú o un matón. – Goku murmuró entre dientes siendo escuchado solo por Vegeta-

-¿Concejo? –Alzó una ceja el imponente hombre- Han venido al lugar indicado. –Los chicos dibujaron su mejor sonrisa, ansiosos por ver que comenzaba a haber una luz de esperanza para ellos- Ante ustedes se encuentra el 'Gran Gurú'. -Se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un muchacho recostado en un montón de cojines. Él joven tenía cabello rubio peinado en un copete y portaba unas gafas negras de sol. Estaba vestido con una playera hawaiana, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias veraniegas. Su contextura era delgada y se podía observar un pequeño musculo en cada brazo, que más que un músculo parecía una espinilla. Una sonrisa confiada apareció en sus labios mientras comía un racimo de uva.

-Hola, los estábamos esperando. -Habló el chico para luego escupir una semilla de uva a su derecha y hacer sonar un gong- Soy el 'Gran Gurú, Michel', pero los cuates me dicen Mike.

¿Se mencionó una sonrisa de emoción hace muy poco, no? Pues no tardó más de diez segundos en desaparecer sin rastro. ¡Debía ser una jodida broma!

-Me largo. –Decidió Vegeta dando vuelta a atrás, tomando las correas de su mochila con fuerza-

-¡Espera, no hemos llegado tan lejos para nada! –Intentó convencerlo su amigo pelinegro- ¡No te vayas! No es para que te enojes, hasta causa cierta gracia si lo ves de cierto punt…

-¡Qué diablos tiene de gracioso, grandísimo idiota! –Se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Goku y Krilin chocaran contra su espalda. Giró su cabeza, con una vena resaltante en su frente y añadió- ¡Es un insecto! –Apuntó en dirección al joven con total insolencia- ¡Además, soporté vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos…!

-Espera, yo le explico, hermano. –Krilin hizo un gesto para que aguardara, carraspeando su garganta con el fin de aclarar su voz- ¡Soportó vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos, siguió el maldito camino amarillo ignorando a Dorothy y los tres chiflados que le acompañaban! ¿Y qué encontró? Un mocoso jugando a ser un gurú cabrón. –Terminó de recriminar casi faltándole el aire- ¡Besar las muñecas de las hermanas no cuenta!

-Dejen de ver la saga de Shrek, mensos. –Se escuchó tras ellos. Era el joven que analizaba la situación desde su acomodada posición- El copyright los hará su perra si no se dejan de tonterías. –Continuó ingiriendo uvas y luego de tragar, repitió- Sabía que vendrían algún día.

-¿En serio nos esperaba? –Picó el anzuelo el inocente de Goku-

-Pues claro. –Contestó el gurú, sentándose con pereza tras haber estado en una cómoda posición por tiempo prolongado- El viajero siempre es esperado y bienvenido cuando busca concejo.

-No le creas a este Johnny Bravo versión pirata. –Krilin le picó las costillas a su amigo para que no fuese tan influenciable-

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Este peinado es lo que se lleva a la moda!

-Sí, cómo no. –Agregó divertido al ver como estaba a punto de hacer una pataleta tal como un niño chiquito por el cuestionamiento de su peinado-.

Mike, ofendido, lanzó un grano de uva en dirección a Krilin, el que dio a parar justo donde había sido golpeado por la piedra que había dado rebote unas dos horas antes.

-No es mi culpa que no puedas jugar así con tu pelo. –Sacó una peineta de bolsillo y peinó su cabello tal como lo hacía el personaje de caricatura- Bola de billar envidiosa.

-Bueno, ¿qué edad tienes tú, renacuajo? –Dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo la pataleta de Krilin producto del dolor resurgente-

-Dieciséis.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron en coro el trío, asombrados por lo que escuchaban-.

-Imposible. –Vegeta extendió la mano mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, omitiendo el hecho que iba a chocar contra el musculoso cuerpo del guardaespaldas del joven- ¡Exijo ver tu carnet de identidad!

El guardaespaldas sacó de algún lado, una pequeña tarjeta de identificación, junto con los estudios que cursaba y que se había graduado con honores.

 ** _Nombre: Michel Williams._**

 ** _Edad: 16 años._**

 ** _Ocupación-Profesión: Gurú/Concejero espiritual, matrimonial y sexual. Stripper Night Club._**

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-Mencionó Vegeta tras leer en voz alta. Estaba tan atónito como sus amigos que no perdieron detalles de lo que escucharon-

-¿A poco no te pica el orgullo, compadre? –El pequeño gurú en un gesto de suficiencia lanzó un poco de aliento cálido sobre sus dedos, dejando una vena latente en la frente del casanova del grupo- Ahora, pasando a temas más interesantes. –Cambió drásticamente el tema al ver la negra energía emergiendo del cuerpo de Vegeta. Mike observaba a Goku, quien había captado su total atención tras verlo entrar en primera instancia. Intuía que él era el verdadero acomplejado y que debía tener una orientación pronta para resolver su dilema- ¿A qué han venido?

-Pues, hemos venido por concejo. Tenemos una cita…. –Goku detuvo su relato, ya que Mike abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y pudo distinguir un **_"jotos"_** en medio de una tos surgente- Es decir…

-Hijo mío. –Mike alzó su mano en un gesto de seriedad- Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno. Son tiempos modernos en donde uno le puede dar a cualquier cosa que se mueva… ¡en gustos no hay nada escrito y no soy quien para juzgar!

-¡No una cita entre nosotros, tarado! –Estalló Vegeta con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza- ¡Con chicas!

-¡Solo calla y escucha! –Ordenó Krilin al mocoso, no en un mejor estado de nervios que su amigo de peinado exótico- Este que ves aquí es Goku… -Le apuntó- Es un jodido masoquista que tiene una cita con una tipa que es de temer. Siempre que está con ella mete la pata hasta el fondo, y como consecuencia siempre termina en enfermería porque lo muele a golpes por sus boberías.

-Mijo, quiérete y respeta el templo de tu cuerpo. –Murmuró el gurú sin poder asimilar de golpe toda la información que el calvito le proporcionaba a una velocidad extraordinaria-

-Así que en síntesis, necesitamos que le aconsejes y enseñes a cómo comportarse en una cita ideal y qué no debe hacer.

-Entiendo. –Le hizo un gesto a su musculoso matón para que se retirara del lugar y les dejara a solas. Una vez que este desapareció tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, continuó- Es un paraje no muy alentador para este chico. Sin embargo, ¿no creerán que me trago la versión de que solo él viene por orientación? –Krilin y Vegeta no pudieron evitar alzar una ceja ante su comentario- Ustedes también vienen por lo mismo, ya que las mujeres que han elegido les sacan de su zona de confort, ¿o me equivoco?

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –El pelinegro de ceño fruncido se hizo el desentendido, sin embargo, pensaba que ese mocoso era más perceptivo de lo que saltaba a la vista. Aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta. Su orgullo lo impedía-

-¿Así? ¿No sé de lo que hablo, compadre? –Repitió el rubio, quitándose las gafas, dejando relucir unos ojos verde jade que parecían buscar respuesta en los de Vegeta- Apuesto a que el calvito es un intento de casanova, el que intenta ocultar a un gran romanticón amante de las telenovelas de media tarde, temeroso de que jueguen con sus sentimientos y que los demás se rían de ellos. La mujer que le trae loco debe ser todo lo opuesto a su persona. Es un payaso, ella una muchacha seria que sabe qué es lo que quiere y cuándo lo quiere. Eso le hace dudar, ya que ella no dudaría en darle un boleto sin retorno. –Krilin estaba pálido, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su asombro-

-¿A poco te da miedo 18? –Vegeta se burlaba abiertamente de su amigo- Qué patético.

-Y tú… no te burles que también tienes tejado de vidrio, cabroncillo. -Siguió hablando el rubio, ahora con más seriedad que momentos antes- Eres un granuja de lo peor. Ves a las mujeres como un objeto de vida corta, utilizar y botar sería tu lema de vida. –Se puso de pie, lentamente, y luego caminó hasta quedar frente a él- Un enano orgulloso, con poca contención emocional proveniente de la infancia. –Goku tragó en seco al ver como su amigo comenzaba a apretar su puño sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos negros a verdes- Te pica el orgullo que llegue una mujer que no te de las cosas fáciles, tal como acostumbrabas. El muchacho que nunca tuvo un flechazo a primera vista, le tocó esta vez.

-Te ventiló la vida, antorchita. –Krilin se dio el placer de devolverle el mordaz comentario de hacía un rato- ¿Quién es el patético ahora?

-Cierra el pico. –Amenazó entre dientes el pelinegro más que mosqueado. ¿Cómo rayos ese mal teñido supo tantas cosas sin siquiera hacer preguntas capciosas que suelen sonsacar información? Tal vez, el tipejo no era un estafador después de todo-

-Si que hay trabajo con ustedes. –Hizo crujir su cuello delgado e invitó a sus nuevos discípulos a dejar sus cosas en el piso y acercarse a comer unas cuantas frutas depositadas en una fuente de vidrio con piedras de colores-

-¡Genial! –Goku tomó grotescamente una manzana roja de la fuente y estaba dispuesto a darle una gran mordida- ¡Moría de hambre! –Antes de realizar su cometido, fue interrumpido por una sandalia veraniega que le dio en plena boca, siendo lo único que mordió y no la fruta-

-¡No, no, no! –Corrigió Mike, aun en la posición que delataba que había sido él quien lanzó la sandalia. Incorporándose de manera correcta, le quitó la manzana de la mano y fue él quien le dio una suave mascada ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Luego de tragar, explicó- Un hombre debe ser sexy hasta para morder una manzana. Un hombre educado y que sabe mantener la comida en su lugar, suma puntos. Sencillos trucos como esos son los causantes de mi éxito con las mujeres.

-A mí no me provocarías nada. -Dijo Vegeta hastiado de todo eso-

-Pues, me alegro porque no eres mi tipo. -Respondió Mike en tono divertido, no dejándose llevar por la energía negativa que emanaba del ceñudo- Para iniciar la sesión, les daré diez sencillos concejos de lo que no deben hacer en su cita.

Mike aplaudió, cuyo sonido retumbó en todo el lugar y que provocó que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente. El guardia hizo aparición en el lugar, trayendo consigo una gran pizarra cubierta con un velo negro. Cuando los chicos estuvieron sentados sobre unos cómodos cojines de la India, el sujeto reveló su contenido. Mike indicó que lo leyeran en voz alta, debido a que le daba flojera hacerlo él.

 **COSAS PROHIBIDAS EN LA CITA CON UNA CHICA:**

 **1: HABLAR DE TU EX:** Ni para criticarla, ni para elogiarla, ni para hacer un simple comentario. No hay nada peor que eso. Eso la ofenderá porque a **NADIE** le gusta que la comparen con otra. Por algo terminaste con aquella persona. Eso significa una calavera que indica: PELIGRO.

 **2: NUNCA COMAS ALGO CON CEBOLLA O AJO:** Eso parece que afecta más rápido a los enamorados. Ya saben, eso de la fermentación y toda la cosa. Y no es agradable para ninguno de los dos oler el aliento apestoso del otro. Si se atreven de todos modos, lleven mínimo, una pastillita de menta.

 **3: HABLAR DE TU MAMÁ:** No la mencionen, ni la comparen con ella. Eso es de ñoños y la espantarás porque creerá que buscas a una segunda madre que te cuide.

 **4: CONTESTAR LLAMADAS:** Eso solo sirve para dar malos entendidos y rompen el momento. Y además, descuidas la conversación que tenías con ella y date por muerto si se aburre.

 **5: ENVIAR MENSAJES DE TEXTO:** Es lo mismo que lo anterior, pero se ve más feo, ya que ella no sabe lo que estás escribiendo. Podría llegar a pensar que estás hablando con otra chica cuando estás con ella. Así que evítenlo.

 **6: NO TE ILUSIONES CON PLANES A FUTURO:** Vive el momento, no te sientas confiado aún, porque no sabes lo que puede suceder en los minutos que vienen.

-Esa siempre te ha jugado en contra, Goku. –Le picó las costillas el calvito, tentado de romper en risa-

 **7: LLEVAR REGALOS:** No, eso es pésimo. Hazlo en la segunda o tercera cita, pero en la primera nunca. Pueden pensar que las quieres comprar con regalitos baratos aunque te cuesten una fortuna.

 **8: COMER O BEBER EN EXCESO:** Eso sí que evítenlo. Se ve muy feo. Come como pajarito, no como si te hubiesen amarrado tres meses enteros sin comer.

Goku agachó la cabeza totalmente desilusionado. Dos de esos puntos ya le jugaban en contra. La comida siempre era su gran debilidad.

 **9: IR AL CINE:** De dónde sacan que las mujeres les gusta mucho ir al cine si no eligen ellas la película. Sean realistas. Uno elige la que más acción y sangre tiene y ella se termina aburriendo, ya que evitamos las pelis románticas porque nos parecen cursis. Ahora, si ella gusta de ese tipo de pelis, adorala y piensa que es la elegida.

 **10: NO LA INVITES A UN MOTEL:** Sihaces eso te llegará un golpe de su cartera inevitablemente en tu cabeza. Personalmente no lo recomiendo. Por lo menos espérense a la segunda o a la tercera, porque en la primera cita la mujer solo está tanteando el tejado de vidrio.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. -Comentó Vegeta con un aire de superioridad- No es nada que no se sepa con anterioridad. Es más, podría darte clases a ti, "Gurú" de macetero.

-A ver, llama olímpica. -Contestó Mike con orgullo herido, haciendo que Vegeta se tensara de inmediato por el apodo utilizado hacia su persona- Tú que conoces tantas cosas y que podrías darme lecciones, dime: ¿qué libro sexual usarías con una dama para brindarle el máximo de placer?

-El kamasutra. –No dudó en responder-

-¿Cuántas poses tiene dicho libro?

-Como unas setenta, creo. –Respondió desinteresado-

-Puff, típico error de novato, elegir lo más común y popular. –Resopló chasqueando sus dedos, haciendo que el guardia se dirigiera a una caja fuerte y sacara de su interior un grueso libro- Yo el maestro Mike te diré que tengo… -El guardia posicionó a sus pies el pesado libro, agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y prosiguió con cierto aire de misterio- Este gran y prodigioso manual: "Las mil y una noches".

-¿Y para qué quiero leer cuentos árabes? –Comentó irónicamente-

-¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! –Krilin lo remeció para hacerle ver el gran error que cometía al verbalizar dicha blasfemia- Ese libro fue escrito por manos del mejor maestro que ha pisado este mundo. –Un aire de misterio lo envolvió- Su nombre fue Muten Roshi.

-¡Maestro Roshi para ti, niño! -Corrigió Mike acariciando aquel libro como si fuera el lomo de un delicado felino- Yo tuve el gran honor de ser su discípulo.

Hasta Vegeta, el escéptico, no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto y hacer una leve reverencia junto a sus amigos, verbalizando en voz alta un "Maestro" que dejaba ver el respeto que había nacido en ellos, solo por saber quién había sido su formador. Eso explicaba muchas cosas y tanto conocimiento a tan temprana edad.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos salieron de aquel templo con un aura renovada y pura. La actitud arrogante, temerosa o tímida había pasado al olvido, gracias a la guía proporcionada por el maestro Mike. Goku recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro el proceso de cómo ese rubio había limpiado sus chacras y les había golpeado con ramas de romero y agua bendita (por él mismo). También los ridículos coros que les había obligado a cantar para completar el ritual, y como de mala forma habían descubierto que solo era una joda y que el tipo los estaba grabando para ser material de su canal de Youtube.

A Goku le temblaba el ojo izquierdo de solo recordar la paliza que le dio Vegeta a Mike al descubrirlo. Fue una mala idea por parte del rubio enviar minutos antes a buscar helados a la tiendita del pueblo y dejarlo a merced de quien le tenía sangre en el ojo desde que pisaron el lugar.

-¡Buena suerte y no regresen! –Les gritó el gurú desde el templo, sosteniéndose con un par de muletas. También tenía un brazo vendado, un ojo morado y le faltaba un diente que se evidenciaba en la sonrisa que les dedicaba al trío de muchachos- ¡Recuerda Vegeta, que cuando dejes de ver a las mujeres como objetos serás irresistible!

-¡Jódete! –Respondió este siguiendo su camino-

-¡Chupa el perro! –Le gritó devuelta-

-Ahora, estamos listos para nuestras citas muchachos. –Vegeta miró a sus amigos, sonriendo torcidamente. Había disfrutado ese viaje, y sobretodo, golpear al mocoso que al final terminó de caerle bien cuando ya acababa su travesía-

-Ahora nada nos detendrá. –Concordó Krilin correspondiendo la sonrisa que dedicaba su amigo-

-Pues, más vale que Bulma, A-18 y Milk se preparen. -Dijo Goku de forma canchera- Ahí les vamos con todo.

.

.

Hola a todos, ¡Gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios! También a quienes siguen esta historia y que se dan el tiempo de leer toda esta locura. Agradecimientos a Michel Molina, alias "Mike", quien participó como personaje en esta historia en el año 2013. Cariños en donde te encuentres querido amigo. Próximo capitulo las citas de este trío de locos... no se lo pierdan.

Mis disculpas si se me ha pasado algún error de ortografía. ¡Saludos!


	9. La cita (I parte)

**Capítulo 9: La cita (I parte)**

¿De qué grado fue aquel desastroso huracán que pasó por las habitaciones de nuestras protagonistas? Nadie lo sabía, pero a las pobres mucamas de la mansión casi les dio un infarto al ver el paisaje; ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, todos tuvieron el mismo final: el piso alfombrado.

Al ver el aura negra que emanaba en ellas, las chicas decidieron reunirse en un mismo punto y huir de un posible homicidio múltiple. Sin duda, tendrían que compensar tanto trabajo sometido al pobre personal.

Lugar de reunión: biblioteca. Acarrearon por si mismas unos espejos, artículos de maquillaje, ropa para combinar y uno que otro accesorio, que si bien no podía combinarle a una de ellas, le podía servir para el outfitt de la otra.

-¿A dónde crees que Goku te llevará, Milk? -Preguntaba la chica rubia mirándose en el espejo por milésima vez en menos de diez minutos, intentando hallar un posible fallo en la elección de su conjunto-

-Pues no lo sé, ni me lo quiero imaginar. Con él nunca se sabe qué esperar. -Respondió la pelinegra colocando un poco de brillo líquido en sus delgados labios, haciéndolo lucir apetecibles a la vista de cualquier chico- ¡Ya estoy lista! -Se dio una vuelta completa en frente del gran espejo que había dado lugar A18. Milk portaba zapatos de tacón color blanco, jeans de mezclilla con desgaste en las rodillas y una camiseta a juego con sus zapatos, con unos delicados volados en los hombros. Su cabello estaba sujeto por un moño dejando dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro- ¿Qué tal me veo? –Sonrió a su amiga rubia-

-¡Te ves de lo mejor!-Comentó 18 levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de completa aprobación, aunque luego se demostró algo incómoda- Yo al contrario siento que me veo pésimo con este conjunto.

A-18 estaba vestida con unas zapatillas negras sin plataforma, pantalones negros con una rosa bordada de tono rojo, una camiseta blanca con tiras y encima de ella, una blusa a cuadros de tres tonos: negro, blanco y rojo. Quizás no era el conjunto que muchas considerarían 'femenino' para una primera cita, más a ella le venía de maravilla al tener ese aire serio y ciertamente rockero. Ni Bulma o Milk la imaginarían con un vestido rosa, tacones y un bolso de unicornio a decir verdad. Sin embargo, todo podía mejorar con una ayudita extra. Si no ¿cómo podría considerarse una de las mejores amigas de A-18?

-Te ves preciosa, amiga. -Milk la abrazó emocionada, pero al separarse de ella, sus ojos brillaron con picardía- No obstante, tengo algo que te hará lucir mejor. -Salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca, regresando con algo en las manos- Esta chaqueta de cuero te vendrá muy bien. -Se la entregó en las manos, para luego jalarla de un brazo hacia una silla, poniéndole encima una improvisada capa (una sábana) para no estropear su atuendo- Ahora, quieta, porque te haré un ' _fashion emergency'_ -Cogió un par de tijeras, haciéndolas girar habilidosamente entre sus dedos y comenzó a cortar el cabello de A18 sin más-

Ella era un diamante en bruto, y la puliría como tal.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Trató de detenerla pero ya era tarde-

-Tú déjamelo a mí. -Sonrió confiada- Verás cómo luego me lo agradecerás. Este cabello largo te hace ver infantil, pero con lo que tengo planeado hacerte, Krilin terminará baboso por ti.

-Pues, ya no hay más que hacer. -Observó con melancolía aquellos mechones de pelo que caían a su costado. Luego de unos minutos, vio cómo su cabello quedo a la altura de sus hombros. En verdad se veía un tanto mayor, pero era demasiado favorable. Milk prosiguió su labor, delineando levemente sus ojos y aplicando máscara de pestañas con el fin de resaltar aún más su profunda mirada-

-¿Y bien? -Milk la observaba complacida a través del espejo- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me veo genial! –Carcajeó feliz, sonriendo ampliamente y jugando con sus recortados mechones de cabello- ¡Gracias, Milk! -Se abrazó a ella después de quitarse la sabana de encima en un rápido movimiento- Ahora me pondré unos pendientes que me regaló mi primo y estaré lista.

Un sugerente silbido tras las muchachas hizo voltear a 18, quien se relajó notablemente al ver que se trataba de Bulma, quien había desaparecido hacía un largo rato.

-¿Pero quién es esa linda rubia? –Comentó divertida desde el umbral de la puerta, vestida con una polera verde con diseños artísticos, una minifalda de color negro, pantis semitransparentes y unas botas de cuero del mismo tono que su falda, con un leve tacón- Se ven muy bien, a su lado parezco un mamarracho.

Las muchachas sonrojadas hasta las puntas de las orejas iban a replicar el cumplido, más las interrumpió el insistente sonido del timbre. Bulma se acercó a la ventana del segundo piso y pudo observar a tres chicos que estaban de pie en la entrada principal. Fueron recibidos por Annie, la ama de llaves de la casa Briefs.

-¡Ya llegaron! –Se dijeron emocionadas entre sí Milk y 18, sujetándose las manos-

-Pues bien, niñas. -Bulma antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo, mirándolas con un gesto que les pareció indescifrable en ella- Les deseo la mayor de las suertes. –Les besó en ambas mejillas y sonrió- Ah, y recuerden el lema del código femenino: NUNCA BESAR EN LA PRIMERA CITA.

Después de ese recordatorio y anotarlo en sus apuntes mentales, el trío de chicas bajó por las escaleras acaparando la atención de los jóvenes de inmediato. Eran deslumbrantes con cada una de sus verdaderas esencias, y por qué no decirlo, admiraban lo que se podía ocultar bajo esa formalidad que brindaba el uniforme escolar.

No hubo mucha necesidad de intercambiar muchas palabras en ese minuto. Cogieron lo necesario para sus citas y emprendieron su rumbo, pero antes de salir, Annie muy apenada, llamó a Bulma un segundo. Vegeta tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa situación…y no se equivocó.

.

.

 **CITA DE KRILIN Y 18.**

Caminaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, en completo mutismo. Era un momento tenso e incómodo a decir verdad. Krilin tenía un tremendo conflicto interno, que al menos podía disimular exteriormente. Sabía que debían hablar de algo pronto. No tendría que ser algo tan elaborado, sino tener la valentía de romper el hielo.

¿Y si le preguntaba qué tal había estado su día? ¿Debía mencionarle que se veía espectacularmente bella y que comenzaba a sentir enojo por aquellos que fijaban su mirada en ella por más de medio segundo? No, eso definitivamente no era bueno. No quería parecer un troglodita machista, celoso y posesivo. Pero, si no se lo decía ella podría sentirse ofendida por no recibir cumplidos, pero, es que era tan bella y perfecta, que ese nuevo estilo resaltaba mucho más su madurez y belleza. Y eso en verdad lo intimidaba.

¿Qué hacía una chica como ella al lado de un enano, pelón y miedoso? Ni él se lo explicaba.

Mientras que por otro lado, 18 pensaba en algo totalmente opuesto al conflicto interno de su acompañante. Una ligera mueca aparecía en su rostro mientras pensaba: " _Creí que por lo menos pagaría un taxi. Resultó bien tacaño, el calvito. ¡Auch! Ya me duelen los pies, menos mal que vine con zapatillas, porque al contrario de ello, ya se me hubiesen formado ampollas"._

-¿Sucede algo? –Comentó Krilin viendo la expresión de la rubia, secando el sudor de sus palmas contra el pantalón de mezclilla-

-¡No, nada! –Respondió tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad y naciente cabreo- Es solo que…estoy pensando. Sí, eso, pensando.

-¿En qué si se puede saber? –Se rascó la nuca sin entender-

-Cosas de chicas. –Mintió intentando sonar lo más convincente posible-

-Vale, si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema. -Sonrió amablemente, pero al cabo de unos segundos casi gritó al lado de la chica- ¡Pero, qué desconsiderado!

-¿Qué te sucede? –Dio un leve brinco ante su repentino comentario, no esperando esa extraña reacción por su parte-

-Estaba tan nervioso que no me había fijado en que habíamos caminado tanto. Menos mal que traes zapatillas. -Las apuntó con aflicción- Te deben de doler los pies, ¿no es así?

-N-no, para n-nada. –Sonrió intentando convencerse a sí misma, pero él pareció notar su verdadero sentir-

-No es necesario que mientas. –Cogió una de sus manos con timidez, rojo hasta las mismas orejas- Por favor, 18.

-Sí, la verdad me duelen un poco. -Respondió con la misma vergüenza. Sin embargo, una nueva molestia nacía. Si recién había notado que traía zapatillas, entonces tampoco había notado su conjunto completo: _"Ni si quiera se fijó en cómo me he vestido para él. No sé si pensar que soy idiota al preocuparme tanto para impresionarlo, o él lo es por omitirlo. ¡Definitivamente es la segunda opción!",_ se decía mentalmente, rompiendo el contacto con Krilin.

-Ven, aquí viene un taxi. –Alzó su brazo, haciendo que el vehículo se detuviese frente a ellos. Como un caballero que era, abrió la puerta para que ella ingresara primero al asiento trasero, y luego se sentó a su lado para cerrar la puerta y darle una tarjeta al conductor con la dirección anotada en ella. A18 preguntó sobre su misterioso viaje con sus amigos, y bueno, Krilin respondió a algunas de sus interrogantes, aunque omitiendo demasiados detalles para no delatar las verdaderas intenciones de esa alocada travesía.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de trayecto, el chofer se detuvo frente a un edificio en pleno centro de ciudad Satán. A18 reconoció el lugar que poseía un letrero gigante con luces de neón que nadie podría pasar por alto.

-¿El cine? –Comentó 18 bajándose del taxi, alzando una de sus cejas ante tal panorama. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Realmente ninguna de sus expectativas se estaba cumpliendo ese día-

-Sí. –Pagó al chofer y se posicionó a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente- Te propongo ver una película al azar. –Esa sonrisa amable se fue transformando en una perversa al dejarse llevar por sus verdaderas intenciones- _"Sé que el maestro Mike nos dijo, recalcadamente, que no viniésemos a un cine con nuestra cita, pero no pienso ver ni una película de acción, ni de amor como había mencionado, sino una de **TERROR**. Luego, cuando ella se asuste, se abrazará contra mi pecho para que la proteja….y me mirará con sus ojitos de cachorrito y… ahí le daré un…"_

\- ¿Oye te sucede algo? -18 preguntó extrañada ante el repentino sonrojo de Krilin. Más bien, la cara de pervertido que tenía. Por poco le sangraba la nariz _\- "Creo que tendré que utilizar el gas pimienta si sigue actuando de ese modo tan raro"-_ Pensaba seriamente en esa opción la rubia-

-¡OH, NADA! –Recuperó su semblante normal, aunque se le veía algo nervioso- Vamos a la boletería para comprar los tickets.

-Vale. –Concordó la joven- ¿Qué veremos? –Preguntó una vez caminando en dirección a la boletería del lugar, donde un muchacho no mucho mayor que ellos, vendía las entradas mientras masticaba grotescamente goma de mascar-

-Veamos qué está en cartelera y lo que esté más próximo a iniciar para no perder tiempo. -La tomó de la mano y llegaron juntos a una cabina roja, para luego hablarle al joven pelilila que atendía- Buenas tardes, ¿qué película nos recomienda?

.

.

 ** _CITA DE MILK Y GOKÚ._**

Al contrario de lo que la pelinegra pensaba, Goku se comportaba de una manera **_normal_**. O sea, ¿qué rayos le había pasado? Era capaz de completar una frase sin estropear el momento. Habían ido a comer helado y unos pastelillos, y él fue capaz de comer civilizadamente, casi como un pajarito. No como lo había hecho incesablemente en la cafetería de la escuela en el pasado. Él no comía, tragaba todo a su paso, tal como lo evidenció al verlo tragar unos diez platillos por minuto en una competencia contra Vegeta. Y solo fue un cálculo estimativo que la hizo palidecer y sudar frío en aquella ocasión.

Prosiguiendo con su cita, no solo había sido increíble en lo que se refería a comida, sino que también la llevó al acuario de la ciudad. Estaba fascinada. Ella amaba las criaturas marinas desde muy pequeña, y él parecía saberlo. ¿Acaso podía leer la mente?

Pues, la verdad es que él estaba lejos de ser un mentalista, solo que solicitó ayuda a su hermana, con quien poco hablaba, pero al ser una chica, podía orientarle mejor que nadie. Era eso o hablarle a su madre, o a una de sus ex. Definitivamente, eso no era opción.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _-¡Aiko! –_ Irrumpió en su dormitorio, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación, importándole poco el hecho que ella estaba en plena videoconferencia con su grupo de amigas de la universidad- _¡Necesito tu ayuda, urgente!_

Ella alzó en silencio su dedo índice, en señal de que esperasen un momento. Le miró con indiferencia y luego habló con voz grave:

 _-¿Le pasó algo a mamá? –_ Goku negó con la cabeza- _¿Papá está en la cárcel?_

 _-¿Qué?_ -¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- _¡No_!

 _-¿El gato embarazó a una gata del barrio de nuevo? –_ Preguntó nuevamente sin terminar la video llamada-

 _-¡Que no, es solo que…!_

 _-Entonces, largo de mi habitación, animal._ –Le arrojó un libro que casi le dio en plena cara, aunque lo esquivó con bastante agilidad. Era algo bueno que le había dejado los constantes ataques de Milk-

 _-Aiko, no te molestaría sino fuese importante._ –Se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole saber que no se movería del lugar-

Aiko, quien no tenía nada en común con su hermano menor, se despidió de sus amigas y sacó un puro de chocolate de una cajita de madera. Se acomodó en su asiento y con cara de mafiosa, cedió la palabra:

 _-Escupe._ –Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra- _¿Qué quieres? ¿Clases de cálculo? ¿Ciencias?_

- _No, no es nada relacionado con eso. –_ Aclaró tragando en seco- _¡Tú que todo lo sabes, y lo que no lo inventas! Yo tengo un dilema con una chica y no sé qué hacer…_

El puro de chocolate que Aiko sostenía en su boca, cayó al piso, al quedar boquiabierta.

 _-¡Embarazaste a una chica, pedazo de animal! –_ Apuntó acusadoramente- _¿Que acaso nunca escuchaste el término: **'Sin gorrito no hay fiesta'**? –_Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, ignorando por completo a Goku que trataba de explicarse- _Mi mamá te la va a cortar y pegártela en la frente, mientras que papá te extirpa los huevos al rojo vivo y te hace unas orejeras de invierno con ellos._

 _-¡Que no he embarazado a nadie, joder!_ –gritó preso de la desesperación, callando de golpe a su hermana- _Lo que sí ocurre es que tengo una cita con una chica que me gusta mucho, como no tienes jodida idea, y pues… deseo llevar a Milk a un lugar que le resulte agradable, y que a la vez me haga sumar puntos a mi favor._ –Terminó de hablar agitadamente, con un sonrojo enternecedor que Aiko nunca había visto en su vida. _–Es por eso que…_ –Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica- _Por favor…ayúdame a no joderla esta vez como lo he hecho toda mi vida. Recomiéndame algo desde tu punto de vista, al ser tú una chica, aunque a veces no lo parezcas._

 _-Gracias por notarlo._ –Contestó con sarcasmo, aunque se sentía ciertamente aliviada por escuchar el verdadero motivo de todo ello- _"Que Dios se apiade del mundo si llegan hijos como mi hermano" –_ Pensaba recomponiendo su postura de indiferencia que solía caracterizarle- _¿Qué gano yo al ayudarte?_

 _-Mi gratificación eterna._

 _-Necesitas algo mejor que eso, mocoso. –_ Sonrió torcidamente. Ser la mayor tenía sus puntos a favor en ocasiones-

 _\- Con el dolor de mi alma, te cedo por completo mis postres durante una semana._

 _-Seis meses. –C_ ontraatacó la oferta sin dudar-

 _-Dos semanas._

 _-Cinco meses y lavas mi ropa a mano._

 _-Un mes y limpio tus zapatos._

 _-Cuatro meses y medio y limpias mi habitación._

 _-Un mes y medio y ordeno tus libros._

 _-Cuatro meses y una semana, además de lavar los platos cuando me corresponda, hermano._

 _-Dos meses y ..._

Daban las ofertas tan rápido, que Goku no fue consciente en qué momento su hermana lo engañó de tal forma, en que terminó cediéndole los postres durante ocho meses, lavaría su ropa y limpiaría el baño cuando a ella le correspondiese en los labores del hogar.

 _-¡Hiciste trampa!_ –Acusó inflando las mejillas tal como un crío, indignado al caer en tan baja estrategia-

- _No es mi culpa que no sepas negociar, idiota._ –Carcajeó victoriosa. No por nada estaba estudiando administración de empresas, en donde algún día ella dirigiría masas de personas bajo su mando. Goku compadecía a esa gente desde ya, porque sabía que ella doblaría hasta el más firme de los aceros si se lo proponía- _Pero, al ver tu cara de cachorro chamuscado, accedo a que me des tus postres durante seis meses, y que te encargues del baño en mi lugar durante el mismo lapsus de tiempo. Olvida lo de la ropa. –_ Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cama, donde lo invitó a sentarse a su lado- _Ahora, volviendo al meollo principal que nos convoca, pues, lo que puedo recomendarte es recordar algo que le guste. No sé, por ejemplo, ¿alguna vez la has visto leer sobre algún tema y ver que le emociona?_

 _-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Lee bastante sobre literatura romántica y biología marina._ –Recordó, para luego añadir- _Aunque lo último siempre lo hace en biblioteca, a escondida de ojos indiscretos._

 _-Pues si su pasión oculta es ese tema, te recomiendo que la lleves al acuario de la ciudad o la playa como último recurso. –_ Explicó, aunque enfatizó un detalle- _Sé que podría ser una cita perfecta para ella si la llevas al acuario, pero también soy consciente que podrías arruinarla al quedarte dormido. No, no me repliques, sabes que es cierto, porque lo consideras muy aburrido y educativo para tu gusto._

 _-No seas tan dura conmigo, canija._

 _-Eres un asno, pero eres mi hermano y te conozco._ –Prosiguió Aiko- _Así que bebe tarros de café de ser necesario._

 _-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero…gracias._

 _-Ni lo menciones. –_ Retiró la pantufla de su pie derecho y la apuntó hacia él- _Esto nunca pasó, ¿entiendes?_

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Pues, sí. El concejo de su odiosa hermana había dado resultado después de todo. Milk estaba radiante y la sintió aferrarse contra su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Goku, mira allí! –Apuntó más que emocionada- ¡Un delfín! ¿No te parece lindo? –Sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial- ¡Oh, y ahí una tortuga!

-¿Te gustó el lugar, no es así? –Se atrevió a abrazarla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por aquella acción- No obstante, aún tengo una segunda sorpresa en este acuario.

-¿Qué? –Lo miró intrigada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa muy dulce. Parecía una niña emocionada por descubrir lo que Santa le había traído en navidad- ¿Qué es? No me dejes con la intriga.

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás. -La tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad, para guiarla a una puerta que decía " ** _Prohibido el paso_** "- Ven. Entremos. Sé que te gustará.

-Oye, oye, oye. -Se detuvo en seco al ver aquel letrero- ¿Para qué quieres que entre ahí? ¡No pensarás en violarme, verdad! –Lo apuntó temblorosa-

-No seas boba. -Comenzó a carcajear por la expresión desencajada de la pelinegra- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-¿Entonces? Aclárame la situación porque no encuentro lógica a lo que me pides.

-Es una sorpresa. Pero, no es nada de lo que tu mente loca está maquinando. -Volvió a tomarla de la mano- No hay segundas intenciones, Milk.

-Ok, pero ya verás lo que te ocurre si te pasas de listo. -Pasó a aquella habitación cuando Goku abrió la puerta con un código secreto- Santa virgen de la papaya. –Dijo boquiabierta al encontrarse con una hermosa imagen-

-¿Ves el por qué te dije que no te arrepentirías de seguirme? -Comentó divertido, mientras Milk tocaba el agua de las piscinas gigantes que contenían a aquellas criaturas tan bellas.- Ahora, quiero que te cambies, y que te pongas el equipo de buceo, porque entraremos.

-¡Espera! –Volvió a mirarlo, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- Dices ¿entrar?, ¿ahí?, ¿con ellos?

-Sí, y vuelo a decirlo: no te arrepentirás. -Le tocó levemente su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos- Tienes cinco minutos.

-¿Y si nos descubren? -Se puso de pie algo preocupada- Es un área restringida.

-No te preocupes, mi padre habló con el administrador de este lugar y estamos con permiso. -Sonrió tranquilamente, dejando en claro que sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y no eran imaginaciones de ella- Ah, eso siempre y cuando no molestemos a los "dueños de casa". –Carcajeó refiriéndose a los animales- Cuando estés lista me avisas. -Se separó de ella dejándola sola-

-Esto es increíble. -Susurró tomando el equipo de buceo, secando una lagrimilla que amenazaba en abandonar uno de sus ojos- Sin duda esta será la mejor cita de mi vida.

.

.

 ** _CITA DE 18 Y KRILIN._**

-No sabía que te gustaran las películas de terror, 18. -Comentaba Krilin verificando el número de asiento que les correspondía en la última fila del primer piso de la sala del cine en que se encontraban-

-Sí, aunque la verdad este tipo de películas no me asustan. A veces hasta risa me dan. -Respondió 18 imitando a su acompañante cuando lo vio sentarse-

 _-"Eso lo dice solamente para hacerse la fuerte. Pero, sé que con esta película gritará como condenada a muerte"._ –Pensaba el calvito mientras veía el folleto que decía " ** _El regreso de la bruma sospechosa"-_** _"Aunque en realidad el titulo no me dice mucho, pero me basta con que 18 busque refugio en mis brazos"._

 _-"Ahí está de nuevo con esa cara_ " –Pensaba 18 alzando una ceja, desviando su mirada hacia las propagandas que comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla gigante- " _Me pregunto qué rayos estará pensando"_ –Un gruñido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos, agradeciendo que el chico estuviera en ese especie de trance y que no se hubiese dado cuenta- _"Lo mejor será que vaya a comprar algo o sería embarazoso el que él escuchase los rugidos de león que me dan a veces"._

-Oye, Krilin. –Lo zamarreó un poco para que volviera en sí- Iré a comprar y vuelvo ¿sí?

-¡Cómo crees! Yo iré por ti y dime lo que deseas. –Trató de incorporarse pero 18 no lo dejó. Había estado tan emocionado con su plan que olvidó por completo el comprar palomitas o lo que ella quisiera para pasar la película-

-No, tú quédate aquí y espérame. –Decidió la rubia, acomodando su cabello- Además, te ves más emocionado que yo por ver de qué trata.

-¿Segura que es lo que quieres? –Ella afirmó en silencio- Pues bien, no demores, 18. -Dijo amablemente ya que la película empezaba- O si no te perderás la película.

-Claro, en seguida regreso. –Se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente por la alfombra roja del pasillo acaparando las miradas de alguno que otro chico- _"Creo que primero iré al baño a retocarme el maquillaje"._

A18 estuvo alrededor de cinco minutos en el baño, luego unos quince minutos esperando a que la atendiesen y que preparasen su pedido. Después de eso regresó a la sala donde estaban proyectando la película. Pero, algo le llamó la atención, todos tenían cara de traumados.

-"¿ _Qué les sucede?_ " –Pensaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Krilin y susurraba- Ya regresé. ¿De qué me perdí? –Le habló mientras comía palomitas de maíz y veía la pantalla gigante-

-Mu…mu…mucho…. –Respondió tiritando-

-Pero, si solo está comenzando. -Comentó viendo la cara traumada del calvito- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien. -Tapó sus ojos tras ver una escena- " _Ay, Mamacita linda, nunca más, nunca más veo una de estas_ " –Se decía a sí mismo-

-Ah, si ya me acordé. -Comentó entre risas la rubia- Está película me la recomendó Yamcha el otro día. Dijo que empezaba con suspenso y sangre desde el minuto tres.

-Imagínate que estamos cerca del minuto veinte, 18. -Respondió tratando de controlarse- Pero, tranquila, s-si te da miedo, y-yo estoy aquí para contenerte.

-" _Ajá, cómo n_ o" –Pensaba la joven con ganas casi incontrolables de reírse- " _Con suerte no has salido corriendo de la sala y vas a confortarme, tarado_ ". –Controlando el impulso de reírse en su cara, le susurró a la altura de su oído- Ok, cómo tú digas.

La muchacha más interesada que nunca, siguió viendo la película como si en la pantalla gigane la sangre salpicara como papel picado en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

.

.

 **CITA DE BULMA Y VEGETA.**

-Lamento que esto sucediera, Vegeta. -Explicaba Bulma caminando a su lado, totalmente apenada- No contaba con esto en mis planes.

-Déjalo así, mujer. -Respondió con más de una vena adornando su amplia frente-

Todo había salido al revés de lo que había imaginado. Supo que algo no iba bien al momento en que retuvieron a Bulma antes de salir. Esperó pacientemente a que la chica con minifalda regresara y diera luz verde para iniciar su cita, más pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenía Annie con Bulma, aunque muy lejana.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-¿No puedes hacer una excepción solo por hoy, Annie?_

 _-No, señorita. Me temo que es imposible en esta oportunidad. -_ Respondió la joven ama de llaves con pesar- _Tengo que ir al hospital por mi padre, así que deberá de hacerse cargo solo por esta tarde. Las otras muchachas tienen la tarde libre al terminar el desastre que dejaron usted y sus amigas en las habitaciones. Así que no hay más opciones._

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta, ante la posible misión de que Bulma quedase a cargo de la casa. Eso sí sería favorable. Tendría que barajar unas cuantas opciones, pero con algo de suerte, se concretarían algunas que serían más placenteras que las anteriores. Definitivamente, si eso se concretaba, se sentiría como un navegante que vino buscando cobre y encontró una mina de oro. ¡Qué ofertón!

 _-Por favor, Annie -_ Suplicaba Bulma- _Es muy difícil contralarla._

 _-Ya hablé con sus padres y ellos están de acuerdo en que se haga cargo._ –Replicó con tono triunfante _\- Fin del juego, señorita._

 _-No sé cómo lo tomará Vegeta. –_ Se escuchó como chocaba su pie contra la madera del piso, de seguro en señal de pataleta de niña pequeña que no consiguió lo que deseaba- _Se suponía que saldríamos juntos hoy y me sales con esto a última hora. –_ Reprochó, pero se le escuchaba afligida-

Luego de que Annie se despidiera de Bulma y Vegeta, estos se quedaron solos en aquella sala de estar. Ante el mutismo de Bulma, Vegeta decidió romper el silencio, como quien no tiene idea de lo que ocurre. Un poquito de demencia no hacía daño, ¿o sí?

 _\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? –_ Preguntó el pelinegro _\- ¿No podremos salir? ¿Te dejaron como dueña de casa?_

 _-No, como domadora de fieras._ –Respondió sentándose en el sofá junto él, suspirando pesadamente-

 _-¡Vamos, no me trates de fiera! ¡Si yo no muerdo! –_ La miró malvadamente- _¡Prometo portarme bien, a menos que tú no quieras!_ –Jugó con uno de sus mechones de cabello con galanura-

 _-¿Qué? –_ Lo observó atónita, casi como si se tratara de un bicho raro en exhibición- _Tú eres un cachorrito al lado de esa pesadilla._

 _-¿Pesadilla?_ –Repitió sin entender qué rayos hablaba la muchacha- _¿De qué hablas?_

 _-De mi… –_ Se escuchó una voz infantil en la entrada de la casa. Vegeta vio tragar en seco a la joven y murmurar un _"Oh, no. Ya está aquí"._ No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando hizo acto de presencia una niña algo pecosa, de unos nueve años aproximadamente, de cabello verde limón sujeto por dos colitas que la hacían ver adorable. Estaba vestida con un traje rosado de dos piezas, con unos zapatos negros de charol y unos calcetines blancos con vuelitos _\- Sobrina._

 _-"¿Una niña?" –_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza- _"Pero, no la veo como una mayor amenaza en nuestra cita"._

 _-¿Saldrás a alguna parte, tía Bulma? –_ Habló la niña mientras se sentaba de un brinco en medio de ambos-

 _-Íbamos. –_ Respondió controlando su mala leche la peliazul _\- Teníamos una cita._

 _-¿Por qué ya no?_ –Preguntó con aire angelical- _Puedes tenerla, tía. Prometo no molestar si es lo que te preocupa._

 _-¿Lo prometes? –_ Alzó una ceja sin creerse lo que escuchaba y Vegeta no podía entender aquello. Los niños eran manejables con muy poco- _No quiero que Vegeta se lleve una mala impresión de ti, Haruka._

 _-Sí, ya no soy una niña. -_ Sonrió sosteniendo un oso de peluche contra su pecho, el cual había sostenido en todo momento a un lado de su pequeño cuerpo- _Me comportaré como una señorita, ¿o tienes algún problema con eso, Vegeta? –_ Lo miró con ojos llorosos-

 _-¡No, ninguno! –_ Respondió el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza- _Por mí no hay dilema._

 _-¡Ay, qué lindo eres!_ –Lo abrazó efusivamente. Ni él mismo imaginó que había sellado el pacto con el mismísimo diablo- _¡Di que sí, tía!, ¿siii?_

 _-¡Pues, bien! –_ Golpeó sus rodillas animada al ponerse de pie- _Iré a buscar las cosas que dejó tu mamá hace unos minutos y saldremos._

Lo que Vegeta jamás contempló en su amplia gama de cosas no fortuitas que podrían jugarle en contra en una conquista, era esa niña. Aquella ternura hecha ser humano, cambió su cara angelical a una completamente malvada y conspiradora. Eso no lo esperó, y no pudo evitar quedar impactado ante tal cambio radical en sus expresiones faciales y luego verbales:

 _-Ahora, escúchame, perdedor._ -Lo apuntó en el pecho con un nivel de convencimiento que casi era verse reflejado a si mismo, pero en el sexo opuesto y con unos cuantos años menos encima- _Tienes dos opciones: la primera, es hacer lo que yo quiera en lo que resta de día. O por el contrario, tienes la segunda opción, que es obligarme a estropear y que se vaya al carajo tu cita. ¿Entendido?_

 _-¿Crees que me intimidas?_ –Apretó los dientes controlando su naciente cabreo _\- ¿En serio?_

- _Veamos, intentaré explicarlo sencillamente para que tu pequeño cerebro de simio comprenda: es mi tía, y si lloro por tu culpa, te va a odiar._ –Hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurar que el pelinegro captara el mensaje. Al comprobar que tenía su total atención, prosiguió- _Si te odia, te manda al carajo, y si te odia no te dirige la palabra en lo que resta de tu miserable vida. ¿Entiendes o te hago un croquis?_ –Sonrió sardónicamente-

¡Pero qué se creía esa mocosa chantajista! Él podría asfixiarla con el relleno de su oso de peluche si se lo proponía. Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, ya no habiendo claridad si se trataba de una uniceja o no.

- _No me vengas con jueguitos de mafiosa, niñita, que si es por eso yo inicié ese juego cuando estabas en las bolas de tu padre_. –Chocó el dedo índice contra la cabeza del oso de peluche- _Si estás acostumbrada a eso, no te daré en el gusto._ –Susurró muy cerca de su rostro, solo para ser escuchado por Haruka-

 _-¡BUULMAAAA!_! –Gritó la mocosa a todo pulmón, para ser callada por la mano de Vegeta, recibiendo un mordiscón de gran magnitud por la niña para ser liberada-

 _-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!_ –Reclamó sacudiendo su mano producto del dolor, verificando la marca de sus dientes, excepto por uno de los frontales que no tenía-

 _-Tú qué crees_ , _enanito._ -Lo miró desafiante, recalcando su estatura- _Date cuenta que no estoy jugando. ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?_

 _-Mierda, me las pagarás._ -Respondió acatando su chantaje de mala gana- _Pero, ya qué._

 _-¿Ves que no era tan difícil aceptar mis condiciones? En cuanto a lo otro, lo veremos. –_ Sonrió torcidamente. Cuando sintió que Bulma bajaba las escaleras, rápidamente volvió a abrazarlo y a sonreír como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos- _Sonríe, tarado, o sospechará. –_ Ordenó sin quitar esa sonrisita de su rostro _-_

 _-¿Todo bien, Haruka? Oí que gritabas mi nombre._ –Dijo Bulma trayendo consigo una mochila de Bananas en Pijamas y se sorprendió notablemente cuando los vio abrazados _\- Vaya, veo que se llevan bien._

 _-Era para que te dieras prisa, tía. Respecto a lo segundo, Vegeta es muy agradable._ -Lo miró de reojo _\- Nos llevaremos bien._

Después de eso salieron de la casa, fingiendo que ambos se toleraban y consintiendo a la niña más que a su propia cita, pero Bulma se veía complacida al ver lo bien que se llevaban. Pasaron por el parque y luego llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

Vegeta prometía bañar con veneno para ratas la próxima cajita feliz de McDonald que esa mocosa solicitara en esa cita. Aun así, sospechaba que ella desayunaba diariamente ese veneno y que era inmune después de todo.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Hola a todos, ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios! También a quienes siguen esta historia y que se dan el tiempo de leer toda esta locura. Como ven, han aparecido nuevos personajes, que han aportado o complicado las citas de nuestros queridísimos personajes. Nada está completamente escrito. Pueden mejorar o terminar en el peor de los fracasos, ustedes... ¿qué opinan? Como siempre, leo sus reacciones y comentarios que me sacan más de alguna sonrisa.

Un abrazo fraterno, y muy felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas de Chile. (Mis disculpas si se me ha pasado algún error de ortografía. )

Chau, chau.


	10. La cita (II parte)

**Capítulo 10: La cita (II parte)**

 **CITA DE GOKU Y MILK.**

Nadar en aquel lugar había sido maravilloso para Milk, quien se replanteaba seriamente el construirle un monumento a Goku por hacerla vivir tal experiencia. Sencillamente, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir el cúmulo de sentimientos que la inundaban. El poder estar en el mismo sitio que esos majestuosos seres nadaban sería inolvidable.

Bueno, tampoco podía obviar lo romántico que había sido todo. ¿Quién imaginaría que un muchacho tan distraído como Goku tuviese ese toque? Quizás, muy en el fondo de su confundido ser, agradecía todos los sucesos por los cuales había pasado por su culpa. La había compensado de sobremanera. Definitivamente esto ponía la balanza a favor del pelinegro. Sin duda, sumó muchos puntos en solo un par de horas.

Luego de salir y cambiarse a su ropa normal, ambos jóvenes subieron a un minibús con rumbo desconocido para la pelinegra. Tras media hora de viaje, en donde habían reinado conversaciones amenas, Goku le indicó que tenían que bajarse. Al percatarse, la joven reparó en que estaban en una ciudad cercana a la que residían:

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Giraba emocionada frente a Goku con los brazos extendidos ya cuando se bajaron del transporte- ¡Me trajiste a la playa!

-Sabía que te gustaría. -Sonrió con su típica sonrisa, al momento en que el minibús se alejaba del paradero- Este… ¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Si, me encantaría! –Puso los brazos tras su espalda, como una niña, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que amenazó la poca cordura del pelinegro-

-¿Por qué no me esperas sentada en la orilla de la playa? –Recomendó tragando en seco, controlando las enormes ganas de estrecharla contra su pecho y no soltarla jamás- Luego te alcanzo.

-¡Me parece bien! –Aceptó Milk mientras se retiraba el calzado, para así evitar que la arena le diera molestia cuando retornaran a casa. Con una paz que pocas veces disfrutaba, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la orilla, deleitándose con el paisaje- Esto es maravilloso. –Se sentó a tres metros de distancia del agua que iba y venía sin parar-

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, Goku no le perdía de vista. Se sentía orgulloso de llevar por buen camino la cita y que no la hubiese estropeado en el intento. Sabía que ella estaba contenta, radiante a decir verdad. Él también lo estaba. A su mente vino el recuerdo de nadar a su lado. La cercanía fue tanta bajo el agua, que por un momento le cruzó el pensamiento de besarla, tal como pudo ver en más de alguna cursi película de su hermana Aiko. Más eso fue imposible por dos cosas: ella podía mandarlo al carajo por su osadía, o bien, hubiese sido bastante raro al tener las mascarillas de oxígeno puestas.

Otra inquietud le invadió tras recibir los helados que había solicitado. Si todo resultaba hoy, ¿por qué en la escuela era tan complicado todo?

Al acercarse a ella, quien le daba aun la espalda e ignoraba su cercanía, vio que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se veía… ¿cómo decirlo sin restarle crédito a su visión? Tierna. Angelical. Sin duda era un privilegio estar a su lado ya que lucía realmente bella.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que arrancarla de su estado pensativo, comenzando a saborear el helado que iba acorde al calor que se sentía a esa hora de la tarde. Siguieron charlando de sus vidas y algunas experiencias vergonzosas que no habían revelado a otros, estallando en risas juveniles.

Al cabo de un rato, decidieron dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa. Tras avanzar un poco, arriesgándose a una patada en el culo monumental por su hábil y osada maniobra, el pelinegro subió a Milk a su espalda para iniciar una rápida carrera sobre la arena. Al contrario de lo que esperó, la escuchó reír y aferrarse a su cuello para no resbalar. Dos niños pequeños en cuerpo de jóvenes, eso eran.

Las demás personas que se hallaban en el lugar, no podían evitar observarlos y corresponder con una sonrisa. Una pareja de ancianos se cogieron las manos, recordando su juventud y amor reflejado en aquellos chiquillos desconocidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Goku se detuvo de pronto, dejando luego de pie a la chica sobre la tibia arena sin darle cara. Ella extrañada por la actitud del muchacho, miró por sobre el hombro del pelinegro, notando un pequeño cangrejo delante de ellos. Lo más inédito de todo era que ambos, tanto el cangrejo como Goku, se miraban de manera desafiante.

Tras un momento lleno de tensión, cosa que ella no podía entender por completo, reparó como el pelinegro se puso en posición firme, haciendo que el cangrejo huyera haciendo sonar sus tenazas.

-¡No huyas Don Cangrejo! –Goku salió tras de él vociferando en voz alta, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que les rodeaban- ¡Dime el ingrediente secreto de la Cangreburger! ¡Ven aquí cobarde! –Se metió al agua, chapoteando en los primeros pasos por el chocar de las olas, para luego sumergirse por completo con el fin de ubicar su objetivo-

Milk al escuchar esto cayó de espaldas muy al estilo anime, para luego estallar en carcajadas cuando pasó su breve estado de estupefacción. También desde su privilegiada posición, pudo ver al muchacho emerger del agua y como el cangrejo estaba apretando la nariz de Goku con una de sus tenazas. Sin dudas ese chico era una caja de sorpresas… una que corría en círculos llorando como un niño, por cierto.

 _"Lo mejor será que regresemos a casa o el cangrejo lo matará"_ –se decía a si misma mientras ayudaba a separar al crustáceo de Goku- _"Sin dudas, esta ha sido la mejor cita de toda mi vida. Con romance y risas. ¡Qué mejor!_ "

Al regresar a la ciudad, estuvieron un tiempo fuera de la casa de Bulma, quien por cierto aún no llegaba, pero calculando la hora, no tardaría en aparecer junto a Vegeta. Por la cabeza de Milk pasaba la inquietud de saber qué estaban haciendo sus amigas en ese mismo instante y cómo lo estarían pasando. Pero, ya sabría luego los detalles. Tenían toda la noche para averiguarlo. Mientras, tenía mejores cosas en las que preocuparse: Goku, quien tenía una curita encima de su lastimada nariz.

Milk se sentó junto al pelinegro en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa y luego de un rato se abrazaron, para disfrutar la calidez y compañía del otro.

-¿Aun te duele? –Preguntó Milk con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-No, casi nada. -Bajó la mirada igual de apenado-

-Eres un loco sin remedio. -Acarició su mejilla tentada de risa- ¡Mira que pedirle el ingrediente secreto de la Cangreburger!

-Algún día la obtendré, ya verás. Seremos millonarios. -Imitaba el actuar de Milk con timidez, temiendo lastimarla pues su piel no era tan suave como la de ella- " _Valió la pena. Todo para compartir un momento así con ella_ " –Pensaba embobado-

-Tengo que entrar. -Milk se separó de aquel abrazo con las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas si es que eso era posible. Además la regla de oro para la primera cita era no dar un beso, pues no quería parecer una chica fácil, y estaba más que tentada en romperla-

-Espera. –La sostuvo de un brazo mientras del otro sacaba de la nada un libro- Este es el libro que se te cayó el día en que nos conocimos. –Omitió el hecho que le dio la paliza de su jodida vida. No había que tentar a la suerte y quería salir invicto de aquella primera cita-

-"Comer, rezar, amar" –Leyó al momento el título de la portada tras tenerlo en sus manos- Goku, lo creía perdido.

-Bueno… este… te lo hubiese devuelto antes, pero…me dio curiosidad y comencé a leerlo. -Explicó mirando hacia un costado-

-¿En serio? -Lo miraba de forma especial- ¿Y cuál es tu parte favorita?

-Te respondería que lo que más me gusta es la parte " **comer** ". -Respondió rápidamente con una risilla boba, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión desilusionada de Milk, trató de arreglar las cosas- Pero, desde que te conocí, mi parte favorita _ahora_ es " **amar** ".

¡Juraba que gritaría de emoción! La pelinegra en un rápido e impulsivo movimiento, besó la mejilla de Gou para entrar de la misma forma a la casa. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Nos vemos en clases, Goku. –Al decir eso, cerró la puerta para quedar apoyada contra ella y sentir como él gritaba de emoción-Definitivamente, valió la pena todas la boberías que cometió antes.

Al otro lado de esa puerta, Goku se imaginaba como la caricatura de Homero Simpson, con un vestido de novia, un ramo de rosas y velo de tono blanco, pues para él ya comenzaban a sonar las campanas de boda, pues su API (Amor Platónico Imposible)… ¡le dio un jodido beso en la mejilla!

.

.

 **CITA DE KRILIN Y 18.**

-Tremenda película, ¿no crees, Krilin? –Hablaba 18 sonriendo radiantemente mientras salían de la sala del cine, no como el resto de los espectadores que estaban traumados de pies a cabeza-

-S-si…está…como…p-para repetirla.

El semblante del muchacho era sombrío y aun tiritaba de los nervios, lo que intentaba disimular abrazándose a sí mismo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió ver una película de ese tipo? Todo había sido tan humillante y contraproducente para é reojo observaba a su cita, quien pareció disfrutar de todo lo que había presenciado en esas horas.

No pudo evitar rememorar lo sucedido y ver lo muy ridículo que había sido su comportamiento. Estaban más o menos a la mitad del film, en donde su pareja parecía neutral, sin afectarle la trama que se proyectaba en la pantalla gigante. Esa mujer tenía unos ovarios de acero, pues nada ni nadie la inmutaban. En cambio él, le asustaba hasta el cambio de música ambiental.

En un minuto, 18 le pasó el paquete de palomitas, lamentablemente cuando apareció el muerto viviente de la nada haciendo un grito áspero. Como consecuencia, lanzó por los aires el contenido de aquel paquete, dejando cubierto de palomitas a varios espectadores que no estaban en mejor forma que él. Muy al contrario de ellos, 18 reía abiertamente, para sorber de manera sonora y sádica su bebida, justo en el momento en que el zombie devoraba los intestinos del protagonista como de espaguetis se tratase. Krilin hizo la primera señal de que iba a vomitar si no se detenía, sintiendo como todo se acumulaba en la base de la garganta.

 _-¡Ya cálmate_! –Le sobaba la espalda la ojiazul, en un breve momento de compasión con su compañero- _Es solo una peli, Krilin._

 _"¿No se suponía que ese era mi papel en todo esto?"_ –Pensaba divertida la chica al acariciar su lisa cabeza, para que el muchacho se tranquilizara o por lo menos ubicara en su estómago nuevamente la comida y bebida que ingirió antes- _"Hay dos opciones en todo esto: él es muy cobarde, o yo tengo mi lado masculino muy desarrollado. Definitivamente es la primera."_

La ligera risa de la rubia lo trajo de nuevo al presente, en donde ella indicaba que no tenía dilema en repetir el panorama, aunque deseaba saber qué harían luego, ya que definitivamente no quería terminar con la oportunidad de seguir riéndose a su costa, aunque esto el muchacho no lo supiese directamente, pero si lo intuía.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –Preguntó la chica aferrándose voluntariamente a su brazo por primera vez en la tarde-

-¿Quieres comer algo? –Se sonrojó hasta las orejas tras la acción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por 18-

-Si. -Sonrió sin dejar su diversión de lado- Tanta gente muerta me dan deseos de comer algo con carne molida. ¡Es broma! –Comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión de terror en su acompañante, además del color verdoso que empezaba a nacer en él producto del asco- Con un café soy feliz.

-Sí que estás para una comedia humorística, 18. -Contestó con ironía mientras se alejaban del cine- Muy graciosa.

-¿Así? –Una sonrisa malévola apareció de pronto, cambiándola drásticamente a una de pavor. Eso alertó al calvito cuando la vio apuntar a su costado donde había un callejón, alzando su voz- ¡ZOMBIE!

-¡¿DÓNDE?! –Gritaron todos los que caminaban en aquella calle, asustados, incluido Krilin que palideció en una fracción de segundo-

Definitivamente era la cita más graciosa que había tenido en su vida y seguiría disfrutándola cuanto durara.

.

.

 **CITA DE VEGETA Y BULMA.**

Pues si de citas desastrosas se trataba, adivinen quién lo estaba pasando pésimo. Sí, el gruñón casanova del grupo varonil, estaba sufriendo su karma en vida. Era tanta su ira reprimida que sus huevos amenazaban con estallar de tanto aguantarle caprichitos a la sobrina de Bulma, Haruka.

-¿Entremos, Vegeta? –Haruka con expresión angelical y emocionada apuntaba el interior del local que deseaba visitar- Vamos, di que sí.

-Haruka, ya es suficiente. -Reprendía Bulma a su sobrina con suavidad para evitar escándalos que ella conocía de sobra, aunque si se le notaba mosqueada- Has arrasado con cuanto McDonald's y centro de juegos infantiles has visto. ¡Pobre Vegeta, lo dejarás en banca rota! –Indicó la montonera de peluches que ellos traían, con suerte se les veía la cabeza, mientras que la niña solo traía un vaso de bebida en una mano-

-Ay, no exageres, tía. A él no parece molestarle. -Respondió la sobrinita imaginando la cara de pocos amigos que el chico tenía tras la pila de premios que había ganado en la feria de diversiones- ¿O si, **_Veguis_**?

-No, ninguno. –Dibujó con dificultad una mueca que intentaba aparentar felicidad ante la peli turquesa, quien si podía verle la cara desde su posición- ¡Me fascinan los niños!

 _"Encerrados una jaula con barreras eléctricas. Atados y amordazados con alambre de puas"_ –Pensaba apretando los dientes, imaginándose a la mocosa abusiva en esa situación. Eso sí que lo llenó de paz en su infierno andante-

-¿Ves lo que digo? –Se posicionó al lado del muchacho, para mirarlo con suficiencia, dedicándole una sonrisa de la misma índole. Disfrutaba de sobremanera manejar la situación a su antojo, esperando pacientemente a que dejara de lado su autocontrol y terminara por arruinar todo su trabajo- Es un buen chico que quiere tener una buena relación con su futura familia.

-Bien, pero luego de esto nos iremos a casa. -Miró Bulma a la parejita que se miraba con odio mutuo- Además, ¿estás segura de querer entrar allí? No sabía que aprendiste a patinar, Haruka. –Cuestionó al ver de lo que trataba el local-

-¿Una pista sobre hielo? –Vegeta leyó el gran letrero frente a él- No veo el mayor desafío en esto.

-¡Es muy divertido! –Exclamó la niña, acomodando las colitas de su cabello desinteresadamente- ¿Sabes? A mi tía le **_encantan_** los hombres que saben patinar sobre hielo. –Lo miró de reojo, desafiándolo a esta nueva aventura- Sería una pena que tú supieses.

-¿Así? –Reconoció la mirada de la mocosa, sintiendo como poco a poco su aura de combate aumentaba- Pues, patinar se me da muy bien. Si quisiera, podría ir a los juegos olímpicos a patear traseros o a quien dude de las capacidades de un Ouji. –Añadió con orgullo notable-

-Demuéstralo, antorchita humana. –Desafió olvidándose de su papel de niña buena- Puede que el trasero pateado sea otro.

-¿Y quién lo hará? –Dejó caer los peluches al suelo, poniendo un pie en frente para quedar a más de una cabeza sobre la niña- ¿Tú?

-Averígualo, perdedor.

-Oigan, aún sigo aquí por si no se han dado cuenta. –Habló Bulma con una gota que recorría su frente. Esto amenazaba con tener un conflicto épico entre los dos titanes que estaban a su lado. Por más que intentó disuadirlos para evitarlo, no pudo contra su convicción. Estaban decididos a demostrar quién estaba equivocado y ambos emanaban la aura de competición al extremo- Ya que no quieren cambiar de decisión, entremos de una buena vez.

En el camerino, Vegeta recordaba como aquella mocosa no había permitido que él se acercara mucho a su musa. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que deseaba mandarla a volar lejos, y en cuanto ella se percataba de sus intenciones, gritaba y él tenía que acatar su chantaje para que Bulma no notara nada de lo que sucedía.

" _Malditos niños, cuando tenga dinero me haré la vasectomía para no sufrir este martirio el resto de mi vida",_ juraba mentalmente mientras se detenía a pensar que en realidad le gustaba mucho esa chica como para tolerar tanta insolencia y estupidez junta en un solo día. La imagen de Bulma inundó su mente; su sonrisa, su mirada, todo valía la pena. Si todo esto resultaba, sentaría cabeza.

-¡Hey, Abuelito! –Se sintió el grito de la niña tras la puerta, al momento en que resaltaba una nueva vena naciente en su amplia frente- ¡Me crecerán los bigotes esperándote!

-¿Hay algún anciano en este lugar? –Se escuchó decir a uno de clientes los que estaban en aquel camerino-

" _Maldito karma, denme cualquier castigo, menos a esta mocosa insoportable_ " –Imploraba mentalmente, mientras se incorporaba de la banca en la cual se había descalzado y salía disimuladamente del lugar-

Cuando llegó a la pista de hielo, al poner un pie dentro de este, resbaló y cayó de espaldas al suelo al no saber patinar. Pudo distinguir la risita burlesca de la mocosa no muy lejos de su posición, disfrutando lo que veía. Al incorporarse, intentó caminar-patinar sin caer en el intento. A duras penas logró avanzar manteniendo el equilibrio, y cuando ya creyó que todo iba a mejorar para él, pudo distinguir un potente caderazo que lo envió directamente al suelo:

-¡Ups, Veguis! -Haruka tapó su boca tras darse cuenta de su infortunio, deteniéndose un metro más allá con una habilidad increíble- ¡Fue sin querer!

-¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima, mocosa del demonio! -Amenazó sintiendo como su adrenalina subía cada vez más-

-¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo te caíste? –Bulma apareció en escena deslizándose sobre la pista como una profesional, ayudándolo a pararse-¿Haruka, qué pasó con él?

-Es que el muy… -Haruka iba a decir bobo, más luego se dio cuenta de su error y decidió enmendar las cosas a su favor- El muy despistado cayó al piso tras perder el equilibrio. Es todo. –Sonrió con inocencia-

-Mira qué casualidad, ¿no? –Bulma cuestionó con sospecha sin creerle mucho- Ven, Vegeta. Te ayudaré a patinar, porque a mí no me engañas. -Le guiñó el ojo sabiendo que en su vida había patinado-

Dios le había iluminado, sus arcángeles solo cantaban para él. Solo faltaba el aire de la Rosa de Guadalupe sobre su rostro y el milagro estaba completo. Tenía por fin una oportunidad con su cita y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

A pesar de las múltiples caídas de Vegeta, su pareja nunca se separó de su lado. Incluso, Bulma omitió la insistencia de Haruka en llamar su atención. No le dio bola pues ya intuía que ella tenía que ver directamente en las infortunas caías de su cita. ¡Para qué mentir! Estaba más preocupada y emocionada en sostener las manos de Vegeta que en ver las caídas o piruetas de su sobrina.

Las cosas por fin estaban saliendo bien para el pelinegro a pesar de los infructuosos intentos de sabotaje de la pequeña mafiosa. Además, Bulma era una gran maestra y estaba decidido a la traería nuevamente a ese lugar, pero sin la pequeña Dora Exploradora en versión maligna.

Luego de una hora, el trío dinámico volvía a casa, en donde la niña debía cargar los peluches en un carrito de supermercado que habían sacado del local que atendía un amigo de la familia Ouji. Luego Vegeta se encargaría de devolverlo de todos modos, muy a su pesar. Todo se mantenía en paz entre ellos, es más, estaban llegando a la entrada de la casa de Bulma, cuando una pareja de motociclistas pasó por el lado de ellos y no dudaron en vociferar a viva voz:

 ** _-¡Le daría mil hijos a la peliazul!_**

 ** _\- ¡Te ves bien de niñera, compadre!_**

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de aquel jodido día. ¡Con su chica eso sí que no! Formó una pequeña bola de ki en su mano derecha y la lanzó en dirección a ellos lo más disimulado que pudo, atinándole a uno de los neumáticos de la moto. Los hombres perdieron el control del vehículo y se estrellaron contra un poste varios metros más allá, llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban a esa hora y que no dudaron en ir a ver su estado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntó sorprendida la peli turqueza, sin entender lo que había ocurrido momentos antes y cómo había explotado aquel neumático-

-Nada, mujer. -La abrazó confiado, no recibiendo oposición de por medio- No te preocupes por boberías, cualquiera puede pinchar un neumático en estos días.

-Bien, eso les pasa por gritar estupideces. –Agregó Bulma separándose momentáneamente de él, para ayudar a su sobrina a meter el carrito a la casa, quien a todo esto parecía esta en shock- Vamos, Haruka, date prisa.

-Sí, eso le ocurre a gente molesta. Tarde o temprano lo pagan caro. –Respondió el muchacho para luego mirar a Haruka, quien si se había dado cuenta realmente de su hazaña y estaba boquiabierta. Pálida, blanca como un papel. ¿Cómo rayos pudo hacer eso?-

El mensaje era claro: eso le iba a ocurrir si seguía aguándole los planes.

Ella, tan receptiva como siempre, comprendió el mensaje.

.

.

 **CITA DE KRILIN Y 18.**

Muy ajenos a lo que ocurría con las otras parejas de esta historia, la joven rubia reía divertida acosta de su calvo acompañante. Krilin ya había logrado dominar sus nervios y ya no temblaba como una gelatina. Nunca pensó que la cafeína en su sistema le sentaría tan bien como en ese momento.

El rato que estuvieron conversando de todo y nada en particular, fue bastante agradable. Incluso, al pedir la cuenta, sus manos se rozaron de casualidad, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. A18 creía que no había manos más tibias que las de su acompañante. Por otro lado, Krilin pensaba que las manos de su atractiva cita eran las más suaves y delicadas del universo entero.

Ahora lo comprendía por completo: estaba loco por ella.

Al salir del local, caminaron sin rumbo definido por las calles de la ciudad. Krilin, rezando a toda entidad disponible para sus súplicas, se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Algo muy sencillo a decir verdad: coger la mano de 18 con la suya.

Parecía que el efecto gelatina volvía a él, al sentir que la ansiedad le consumía por dentro. Más se recompuso al notar como ella correspondía el gesto. Al seguir su camino en completo mutismo producto de la vergüenza que ambos manifestaban, 18 captó algo que le llamó la atención y le hizo detenerse de golpe. Música. Sin parecer desesperada en ir con premura al lugar donde provenía aquella melodía, guio a su pareja hasta notar que se trataba de un grupo callejero. Ellos bailaban con gran habilidad lo que se conoce por break dance. Fue tanta su impresión, que soltó la mano de Krilin para llevarse ambas extremidades contra su pecho femenino.

-Es genial. -Comentó fascinada, analizando cada paso y la manera tan profesional en la que aquellos jóvenes se desenvolvían- ¿No lo crees?

-Pues, no sé mucho de esto, pero… -intentaba responder el calvito, sintiéndose intimidado al no tener ni idea de los gustos de aquella rubia y mucho menos de aquel baile que presenciaban ellos junto a otros transeúntes-

-¡Más que genial diría yo! –Interrumpió un joven de cabellos verdosos que secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla de color negro- Un baile para aquellos que rompen barreras, tanto físicas como espaciales.

-Ya lo creo. –Respondió 18 con una sonrisa que duró muy poco-

-Pero, dudo que sepas mucho de ello, ¿no? –Añadió aquel muchacho dejando de lado la toalla y luego cogiendo una botella de agua, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa- Después de todo, ¿una niña rica qué sabría de este arte callejero? –Bebió el contenido de aquella botella sin romper el contacto visual con ella-

-Oye, ¿qué…? –Krilin intentó bajarle los humos a aquel desconocido que estaba insultando a su no-novia-

-Sé lo bastante para cerrarte esa bocaza que te gastas, niñato. –Contestó la rubia, demostrando que no era una princesita que requería ayuda de un caballero andante. En este caso, un Sancho Panza-

El silencio reinó al detenerse la pista. Esa chica tenía agallas. Podía verse femenina y ciertamente adinerada, tal vez con orígenes extranjeros debido a sus rasgos, pero la verdad, es que por dentro era todo lo contrario. No era una flor delicada, era lava en erupción.

-¡Esa chica promete, viejo! –Comentó un joven con gorro que detuvo su show al ver la tensión del momento- No estaría de más un reto para calentar el ambiente, Piccolo.

-No quiero ser el causante de que su máscara de pestañas se corra por sus lágrimas. –Se defendió el peliverde sin cambiar de actitud-

-Como si tuvieras los huevos necesarios para hacerlo.

Un sonido de impresión salió de la boca de los espectadores que no dudaron en comenzar a sacar sus aparatos móviles y registrar lo que prometía ser una buena contienda.

-¿Bailas preciosa? –Se acercó el chico de la gorra con una gran sonrisa que Krilin deseó borrar de un solo golpe-

-Yo creo que está muerta de miedo, Ten Shin Han. –Siguió provocando el peliverde desde su posición- Vete a ver "Legalmente rubia" y déjanos hacer nuestro trabaj…

-¡Pues sabes qué, idiota! –Estalló Krilin- Ella no tiene miedo. Ni de ti ni de nadie. –La defendió con valentía, acercándose con ella al centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Si ella fue capaz de ver aquella película de terror sin siquiera tener un espasmo involuntario, podría con todo- Es más, te patearía el trasero a ti y tus amigos sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Que no te engañen las apariencias. Ella es más fuerte de lo que salta a la vista.

Para la sorpresa de todos, menos para Krilin, la rubia se quitó de golpe la chaqueta de cuero que portaba y vociferó a viva voz:

-¡Suelta la pista que aquí veremos quien termina llorando!

-¡Cuando quieras, preciosa! –Le respondió Ten Shin Han-

Uno tras uno, fue desafiando a aquella rubia que se movía de una manera fenomenal. Era más talentosa que todos ellos juntos. Tremenda tapadura de boca que les había dado. Se sentía orgullosa por eso y Krilin sonreía feliz por ello. La veía desenvolverse como nunca antes pudo hacerlo, simplemente en esos minutos fue ella misma: libre. Rompió esquemas y traseros tras cada hazaña bien realizada.

Al finalizar el encuentro, Krilin le ayudó a ponerse nuevamente la chaqueta y se encaminaron a la casa donde ella residía.

No solo se iba con la satisfacción de cerrarle el pico a ese papanatas llamado Piccolo, sino porque lejos, esta había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida junto a un chico como Krilin.

 **CITA DE VEGETA Y BULMA.**

Luego del extraño suceso de los idiotas en motocicleta, Bulma acostó a su sobrina Haruka, quien no tardó en dormirse debido a la extenuante jornada que ella misma había originado y que casi le costó la salida a la pareja:

-Realmente le agradaste, Vegeta. -Comentó en voz baja la peli turqueza, observándola desde el marco de la puerta- Creí que no soportarías la presión.

-¿¡Cómo crees!? –Un tic apareció en la ceja del pelinegro al recordar toda la vivencia junto a la sobrina de Bulma- Después de todo solo en una niña, nena. –Granuja, mafiosa y manipuladora, pero niña al fin y al cabo-

La muchacha cerró con cautela la puerta de la habitación y guio a Vegeta hacia el salón comedor, puesto que pudo distinguir a Milk entrando a la vivienda y encerrándose momentáneamente en su habitación para no interrumpir. Bueno, también escuchó a la perfección el grito de júbilo de Goku, cosa que fue difícil ignorar.

-Gracias. –Habló la joven, agradeciendo tantas cosas. Soportar a Haruka, cargarla a sus espaldas, recostarla en su cama y cubrirla cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo-

-¿Solo un gracias? –Dibujó una sonrisa en su cansado rostro, pareciéndole aún más atractivo a la muchacha, si es que eso era posible- ¿No hay nada mejor que unas palabritas?

-¿No estás satisfecho con eso? –Detuvo su andar a la mitad del pasillo, girándose y colocando sus dedos sobre el pecho masculino de su acompañante-

-No es por ser malagradecido con tu gesto, pero no es suficiente. –Siguió la jugarreta, como quien no quiere la cosa- Recuerda que cargar toneladas de peluches le pasa la cuenta a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo podría entonces?

-No juegues con fuego, mujer. –Advirtió acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios-

Como si el universo no hubiese conspirado en su contra a lo largo del día, cuando estaba a milímetros de los rosáceos labios de la joven, se escuchó un estruendo en la planta baja, cosa que los hizo separarse y maldecir por lo bajo.

-Iré a ver qué ocurre. –Informó Bulma- Tú échale un vistazo a Haruka.

-¿No quieres que…?

-Por favor, ve.

-Ni modo. –Acató deseando tener una piedra en frente y lanzarla lejos como solía hacerlo en los parques cuando era pequeño, bueno, un niño, porque pequeño de por si ya era-

Al entrar a la habitación, pudo notar que la mocosa seguía durmiendo, pero estaba destapada nuevamente. Suspirando de manera pesada, se acercó para cobijarla. Aunque se detuvo a medio actuar, pensando que si moría de pulmonía nadie podría incriminarlo luego, ya que la ventana estaba abierta y estaba seguro que no se encontraba así al momento en que Bulma y él abandonaron la habitación. Le dedicó una mirada y dormida de esa manera hasta angelical se veía.

-Quien diría que se podía ver linda así.

-Pues lo soy. –Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, sonriendo pícaramente-

-¡Chiquilla del demonio! –Saltó hacia atrás, colocando una mano sobre su pecho producto del susto. Ahora entendía por qué su maestro recalcaba en que no debía bajar la guardia ante el enemigo-

-Uy, con que estabas quitándome el cubrecama. –Miró acusadoramente mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba ver su pijama intimidante de ositos violetas- Aléjate o la ONU te va a cargar, perro.

-¡No te montes películas!

-Pedófilo.

-¡Vete a comer caca! –Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, con intenciones de marcharse hasta que la voz dulce de Haruka lo detuvo-

-Gracias por todo, Vegeta.

Luego sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se abrazaba a él por la espalda, rodeándole el abdomen con sus bracitos.

-Hablo en serio. Esta vez no es joda. –Se adelantó a los hechos, explicando luego- Nadie había sido tan paciente conmigo.

-Fuiste un verdadero dolor en el culo durante nuestra cita, pero… -Comentó algo divertido-

-Ahora sé que tú eres el indicado para estar junto a mi tía Bulma. -Interrumpió dejando perplejo al chico con peinado alborotado- Si pudiste soportarme toda una tarde, a ella la soportarás de por vida.

Pensándolo bien, era un punto a considerar. Sintió como las enredaderas que tenía por brazos se alejaban de su cuerpo y notó como ella tomaba impulso y le propinaba una patada en el trasero. Definitivamente no podía estar ni dos minutos en paz esa chiquilla con él:

-Ahora largo que quiero dormir. –Se encaminó a su cama antes que Vegeta pudiese terminar de sobarse la nalga afectada por su golpe- Mi tía dice que si no duermo lo suficiente tendré arrugas antes de los veinticinco.

-Tenías que matar la magia, mocosa –Le dedicó su típica sonrisa de lado-

-Ya te dije, calma pasiones que eso es considerado pedofilia y son seis años y un día. –Bromeó-

-En realidad son siete años y un día. –Corrigió-

-Tu si investigas para ligar a gusto, eh. –Carcajeó de manera infantil mientras terminaba de arroparse- Ahora, piérdete.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Salió de aquella habitación, para bajar a la sala de estar y encontrarse con Bulma y Milk, debido a que esta también había salido a investigar la proveniencia de aquel ruido.- Ya es hora de irme. -Le dijo a Bulma, haciendo que esta saliera con él afuera de la casa-

-A pesar de todo, me la he pasado de maravilla Vegeta, y me demuestras que tienes más paciencia de la que aparentas. –Comentó mirándolo a los ojos-

-Pues, ya vez que las apariencias engañan, mujer. -Acarició uno de sus cabellos- Ahora me iré antes de que se me haga más tarde.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela. -Bulma besó la mejilla de Vegeta, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen-

-Buenas noches, Bulma. -Respondió con querer, para que ella lo volviese a mirar-

Cuando la peliazul volvió a entrar, Vegeta buscó su billetera para pagar algún taxi para así regresar a su casa, sin embargo, no la encontraba. Fue ahí cuando sintió un silbido desde el segundo piso, viendo como Haruka estaba asomada en la ventana con algo en sus manos: su billetera.

-¡Oye, cerebro de mono! -movía su mano de izquierda a derecha, burlándose de él- Te ibas sin esto -Se la lanzó para que atajase la billetera sin problemas-

-Vaya si es rápida la mocosa. -Chequeó que nada más le faltase. Realmente podía ser una delincuente en potencia algún día. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que había realizado la acción- ¿Debo decir gracias?

-No, en realidad no. -Respondió desde su lugar con expresión divertida- No valía la pena guardar tu billetera solo por tres dólares. ¡Buenas noches! -Cerró la ventana y apagó la luz de su habitación-

-Me agrada la mocosa esa. –Guardó su billetera en su pantalón para seguir su camino- Muy lista para solo tener nueve años. –

Sin duda, ese fue un día inolvidable para esos seis jóvenes. Pero, ¿qué vendrá después de todo lo vivido? Era un misterio que ninguno sabía la respuesta aparente…aún.

Nota: ¡Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Gracias por seguir esta loca historia.


	11. La verdad siempre sale a flote

**Capítulo 11: La verdad siempre sale a flote.**

Algunos amaneceres y crepúsculos murieron tras el correr de los días, luego de las citas de los protagonistas. En esta ocasión, un nuevo día reflejaba todo su esplendor en el verde bosque, muy cerca de ciudad Satán, en donde todo el curso de último año escolar se encontraba de excursión.

Una actividad con vista ecológica, libre de contaminantes y al aire libre, olfateando el exquisito aroma de la tierra mojada, lleno de luz natural y escuchando los armónicos cantos de la diversidad de aves del lugar.

¿Suena divertido, no es así? Pues, las opiniones estaban divididas.

Los docentes a cargo del grupo caminaban animados y sonrientes hacia el fondo del bosque, con el objetivo de iniciar las actividades programadas. Ni siquiera reparaban en su apariencia, con sus pañoletas tipo scout, unas gorras naranjas, tal como su uniforme deportivo holgado. Mientras que por otro lado, los alumnos iban algo exhaustos, sedientos, hartos de tanta luz solar y la nula señal en sus celulares. No faltaron los que maldecían por lo bajo su mala suerte y aquella excursión. Como era de esperar, entre esos personajes, estaba cierto pelinegro de cabellos en punta que pateaba una piedra por el camino:

-Aun no sé cómo acepté venir a esta porquería.

Vegeta acomodaba con pesadez y malhumor su mochila, recordando que una semana antes, se dio un comunicado extra-escolar en la O.S.H.S que todo alumno perteneciente al último año de escolaridad debía participar en una excursión al bosque **OBLIGATORIAMENTE**. Sí, así mismo. Con negritas y mayúsculas, recalcando la orden.

Al principio se rehusó totalmente en participar con ese montón de insectos debiluchos que tenía por compañeros. Sin embargo, tras recibir una amenaza de repitencia, decidió aceptar sin opciones secundarias. Ya bastante tenía con soportar a esos idiotas, como para estar un año más en esa pocilga de establecimiento y lleno de otros imbéciles que le joderían la existencia con sus pelotudeces.

-Esto es un desgaste físico innecesario. –Siguió quejándose sin miramientos- Por mi todos estos se puede ir a la…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Siempre tan gracioso!–Carcajeó nervioso Krilin, al momento en que le cubrió la boca a su amigo, cuando se percató que uno de los docentes había escuchado el reclamo y buscaba con la mirada al responsable- Hijo de tu…¡No te quejes! -reprendía a Vegeta igual de cansado, y sacudiendo su mano al recibir un fuerte mordisco por parte de él- Podría ser peor, si lo piensas de algún modo.

-¡Y lo es! –Agregó Goku sujetándose la barriga, con cara de fatalidad famélica- ¡No nos han dejado comer! –Remató con lagrimillas en los ojos, con todo el drama del mundo en su ser- ¡Estoy a punto de desmayarme, morir y saludar a San Pedro en las puertas del cielo!

\- Debí traer algo más, pues la comida se me hará muy poca. –Vegeta concordó en el último punto con su despistado amigo, mientras rebuscaba algo en el interior de su mochila de campamento, sacando finalmente un emparedado mega-familiar que podría alimentar perfectamente a tres personas- Mientras llegamos, me echaré este pequeño tentempié.

-¡Qué carajos! –Se asombró el calvito del grupo, al ver el tamaño de esa cosa. Mientras que por otra parte, Goku ya comenzaba a salivar de manera inconsciente por el emparedado que sus ojos enfocaban con deseo- ¡Se quejan de lleno, porque con lo que traen sobrevivirían un mes entero!

-¡No me durará ni dos días lo que traje! –Siguió quejándose Goku, que poco le faltaba traer la alacena completa de su casa a la excursión- Oye, convídate un poquito, Vegeta.

-Jódete. –Concluyó el aludido, dándole una enorme mordida al sándwich y apartándolo de su vista. No obstante, al continuar viendo su cara de cachorro abandonado, hambriento y tarado, terminó cediendo a su petición- Agh, ¡Está bien! Solo te daré un tercio de lo que me queda.

\- ¡Bendito sean los que convidan alimentos, porque de ellos será el reino de los cielos! –Alzó sus brazos en señal de júbilo extremo, causando la risa de sus amigos de paso-

-¡Yo no sé, sinceramente, qué tienen ustedes dos en el estómago!

Un goterón tremendo recorría la cabeza de Krilin, al ver como ambos iban comiendo sin parar, hasta que algo lo hizo entrar en alerta. A lo lejos divisó a la hermosa peliturquesa que traía loco a su amigo gruñón, Bulma. Más esta no se encontraba sola. Estaba en compañía de un chico que no se alejaba mucho de ella, algo muy parecido a la capacidad de una lapa o garrapata. Se notaba algo incómoda y tensa, y pues, su deber era notificarle a su hermano de aventuras lo que sucedía.

-Oye, Vegeta. –El calvito de ojos negros le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención-

-¿Ahora…q-que demonios…quieres? –Respondió Vegeta con dificultad por estar masticando- No-ves que… estoy comiendo, animal.

-Pues, yo que tú dejo eso de lado y me preocupo por tu chica, compadre. -Le apuntó en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, unos quince metros adelante aproximadamente- Al parecer, Yamcha no pierde la vieja costumbre de "el que la sigue, la consigue". –Hablaba mientras los dientes del pelinegro chirreaban producto del enojo- Así que, más vale que hagas algo o el gato podría comerse al canario por no cerrar la rejilla de la jaula de oro.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –Vegeta dejó su emparedado a cuidado de Goku, quien lo recibió muy a gusto. Enfrente de él, vio una pequeña piedra que antes había pateado (cuyo tamaño se asemejaba al de un puño). Cogió impulso con su pie izquierdo, y calculando la dirección del viento y el movimiento del cuerpo, pateó aquella roca en dirección del roba chicas, la que increíblemente llegó en la parte occipital de su cabeza, dejándolo knock out en el acto-

-¡Carajo! –Krilin ajustó su gorra de la impresión, viendo como la gente se apilaba en círculo alrededor del posible occiso que yacía boca abajo contra el lodo y césped mojado- ¡Qué Pelé, qué Ronaldinho, qué Messi! ¡Vegeta, señores!

-¿Qué sucedió? –Se escuchó a lo lejos la profesora Emma, apartando a los alumnos curiosos, constatando la inconciencia de Yamcha- ¡Qué alguien me expliqué!

\- ¡Los monos nos atacan! -Comenzó a gritar histérico uno de los alumnos desde el principio de la fila-

 _-"Entendí la referencia"_ –Pensó Krilin, muy a su suerte, o era hombre muerto.

-¡Ay, no! –Gritó una de las chicas del salón, con pavor- ¡Todos ocúltense!

-¡Aquí no hay monos, idiota! ¡Esto no es la selva!–Trató de tranquilizar la histeria colectiva de sus alumnos la joven profesora de Dramática, recordando su mal lenguaje utilizado. Aunque, daba por hecho que todos estaban tan conmocionados que nadie repararía en ello- ¡Cálmense, ya!

-¡Todo es vida salvaje! –Gritaba en modo de respuesta otro de sus estudiantes, cogiendo una enorme rama para protegerse de aquellos animalejos- ¡Que vengan que aquí los espero!

-¡Déjate de boberías, Lee! –Le pegó un coscorrón la mujer a cargo de esa clase, mientras el otro docente batallaba contra otros que se pintaban marcas de guerra en el rostro con lodo- ¡Vamos! ¡Pónganse de pie, falta poco para llegar al punto donde acamparemos!

\- P-pero y… ¿y los monos, señorita? –Preguntaba asustada una de las alumnas que lloraba a mares por un posible ataque-

 _-"Dios, ¿por qué no me diste alumnos con un poco más de cerebro?"_ –Pensaba y cuestionaba la profesora mientras verbalizaba palabras tranquilizadoras y retornaban el viaje- _"¿Qué te hice yo para merecer esto? Claro, pudiste ser abogada, médico o veterinaria. Pero no, ¡querías ser profesora! Me lleva"._

 _-_ Bien, ahora que todo ya tomó su curso normal… -Vegeta reía con satisfacción viendo como dos de sus compañeros arrastraban a Yamcha por los pies hacia donde indicaba la profesora, donde su espalda dejaba una huella que guiaría a todo el curso- Ahora, Kakaroto, pásame mi… ¿y mi emparedado? –Cuestionó con aire malévolo-

-¡No _ta'_! –Alzó las manos con aire de inocencia, mientras sonreía con sus cachetes inflados por la comida que aún mantenía en su boca-

-¡Ahora sí que ahora te mato! –Se lanzó a él, derribándolo contra el piso con una fuerza sobrehumana. Sin duda, John Cena de la WWF, estaría muy orgulloso de Vegeta, al ser imitado con tanta gracia por aquella generación-

-Dejaste al gato cuidando la pescadería, así que no te quejes. -Krilin los miraba con cara de desear que sus amigos no fueran tan especiales- Los espero junto a los demás.

 **(Dos horas Después)**

-¿Por qué no lo admites? –Hablaba una mujer con voz melosa- A mí no me engañas, muñeco. –Aquella peliturqueza tenía acorralado contra un árbol a su gruñona conquista, apuntándole el pecho de manera acusadora- No fue ningún mono el que atacó a Yamcha, si no tú.

-¿Cómo crees que lo haría? –Respondió con un tono de diversión sádica, que encubría endemoniadamente bien bajo un antifaz de seriedad- ¿Me creerías capaz de ello?

-De eso y mucho más. -Se acercó a su oído, tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la osadía que estaba teniendo- Me gusta cuando te pones celoso.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estaba? –Contestó sintiendo como sus nervios de acero amenazaban con fundirse de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso esa mujer vulgar no sabía lo peligroso que era jugar con un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas?-

-No tienes necesidad de decirlo para saber que lo estás. –Se alejó de este dejando a un confundido Vegeta. De pronto comenzaba a molestarle aquella lejanía- ¿O me dirás nuevamente que las leyes de la gravedad hicieron lo suyo nuevamente? –Hizo referencia a lo sucedido en la primera clase de deportes y el balón que también dio a parar en la cabeza de Yamcha-

-Basta de boberías, ¿te parece si ensayamos? –Cambió rápidamente de tema, apartándose del tronco de aquel árbol. Nunca aceptaría tal cosa, sería como rebajarse y pisotear su orgullo- Digo, en media hora tendremos que hacer la presentación y no tenemos nada preparado.

-¡Oigan! –Gritó Milk, saliendo de entre unos arbustos, interrumpiendo aquel momento de intimidad de ambos muchachos- ¿Han visto a Goku?

-No, no soy su niñera para andar tras de él todo el rato. –Concluyó el pelinegro, frunciendo su ceño por el estorbo que significaba la amiga de su conquista-

-Pero, yo creí… _¡agh!_ –Su fuerza interna crecía a cada segundo producto de la furia- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Krilin tampoco lo ha visto.

-¿Y en qué me incumbe eso a mí? –Cuestionó Vegeta- Tal vez solo quiso pedorrearse a gusto, sin una niña pegote a su lado.

-¡Asqueroso! –Milk hizo una mueca de asco ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué los hombres eran así?- ¡Además no soy pegote, solo quiero ensayar!

-¡Además, eres su amigo, Vegeta! –Intervino Bulma cruzándose de brazos, algo indignada por lo que escuchaba- Deberías preocuparte por él.

-Si quisiera tener preocupaciones, adoptaría una mascota.

-¡Eres imposible, Vegeta!

-Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo, Milk. –Omitió su tono odioso de voz, volteando los ojos ante tal espectáculo-

-Escucha, Vegeta. –El aludido observó a Bulma- Imagínate a Goku perdido.

De acuerdo, lo haría solo porque ELLA lo pedía. De buena manera, a pesar de intentar intimidarlo con esa mirada que le hacía desear seguir provocándola.

-Imagínatelo, solo en el bosque. No recuerda por donde vino ni por donde debe ir. Imagínalo dando vueltas en círculos, temeroso, lleno de animales salvajes y desconocidos a su alrededor. –Al parecer su relato no lograba conmoverlo- Y luego, al ser tan despistado… ¡cae en un gran y profundo agujero! –Simplemente nada modificaba su expresión facial, aparte del aburrimiento- ¡Y está lleno de culebras venenosas que lo harán papilla! No recibirá ayuda de nadie, ni de su mejor amigo, dejando su alma en pena por el resto de sus días. –Nada. El maldito insensible no se conmovía con nada. Aunque…- Y por ello, jamás podrás verlo de nuevo para burlarte de él.

Asombrosamente, los hombros de Vegeta temblaron, haciéndole vociferar a todo pulmón, luego de un momento:

-¡Eso no lo permitiré! –Alzó su puño en señal de decisión y de un posible heroísmo- _"Si Kakaroto muere, ¿dónde conseguiría otro idiota para aplicarle el bullying como a él? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!"_ \- ¡Krilin, ¿Dónde estás, bola de billar?! –Comenzó a gritar mientras corría del lugar a toda prisa- ¡Enano!

-¿Qué onda? –Respondió este tropezándose con una raíz y cayendo al suelo de golpe- ¡Me rompí la mad…!

-Ponte de pie, gusano. -Lo alzó de un solo jalón, ante la mirada impresionada de las chicas- El idiota de Kakaroto se perdió. Tenemos que buscarlo y encontrarlo. Recuerda que sin él no hay bullying, no hay entrenamientos, nada.

-Bien, busquemos por los alrededores. -Decidió Krilin sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones- ¡No puede estar lejos de la comida por mucho tiempo! –Vio el reloj de pulsera que portaba, y calculaba que en quince minutos ya estaría suplicando por comida- ¡Andando!

 **(Diez minutos después)**

Un joven pelinegro, yacía en soledad en la cima de un árbol. Suspiraba con profundidad, preso en sus pensamientos y calmando sus propios nervios. Lo que se le venía no era fácil, y quizás marcaría el "antes" y el "después" en su vida escolar. Abrazaba sus piernas, mientras se mecía sobre la rama de aquel árbol, tranquilizándose. Pues, su único aliento era que si había sobrevivido y salido invicto a una cita con Milk, podría con todo lo demás.

Era tal su congoja que ni siquiera tenía apetito. Tal vez comenzaba a enfermar producto de los nervios. Iba a tomarse la temperatura corporal cuando escuchó a lo lejos su nombre. Reconocería aquellas voces hasta en el infierno.

-¡KAKAROTO! –Se escuchó gritar a Vegeta por alrededores, quien tenía ramillas incrustadas en su peinado y algo de suciedad en su cara-

-¿A dónde se habrá metido Goku? –Decía Krilin tomando un poco de aire, pues se habían alejado bastante del campamento buscando a su amigo-

-Si lo supiera no le estaríamos buscando, Einstein. –Comentó con la ironía que le caracterizaba-

-¡Que sensible salió el chucho este! –Murmuró por lo bajo a regañadientes- Creo que andas en tus días.

-¡Te escuché! –Le pegó un zape en la nuca- A la próxima que digas algo así te rompo la…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Se percibió una voz en el ambiente, que a oídos de los chicos se escuchó tétrica desde su posición, ignorando por completo que se trataba de Goku. Como acto reflejo, Krilin se abrazó a Vegeta, quien por primera vez no dijo nada, pues este también se asustó al estar con la guardia baja-

-¡Ay, mamacita linda! –Decía Krilin rechinando los dientes-

-Ya…deja de temblar como una mariquita. –Reprendía Vegeta a su amigo, mirando a todos los sitios posibles, intentando localizar la presencia de aquella voz- ¡Quien quiera que seas, sal de tu escondite! ¡Y tú ya suéltame, miedoso! –Empujó a su amigo para apartarlo de su lado-

-No más que tú, idiota. -Respondió sollozando como magdalena-

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! –Se volvió a oír la misma voz, pero esta vez parecieron reconocerla- ¡Soy yo dúo de imbéciles! ¡Aquí arriba!

-¿Qué rayos hace ahí? –Cuestionó Krilin, quien con suerte podía verle las zapatillas a su amigo, debido a que las ramas lo ocultaban- ¿Por qué no bajas? –Le preguntó a viva voz para que lo escuchase bien en las alturas-

-¿No me digas que justo hoy desarrollaste el complejo de koala? -Comenzó a reírse el pelinegro junto con el calvito, quien chocaron sus palmas ante tal broma-

-Hacerle bullying no pasa de moda. –Comentó Krilin secando las lagrimillas de sus ojos-

-¡Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos! -Respondió el aludido sin bajar de su posición, pero se distinguió su tono sentido- ¡Ya lárguense de una buena vez!

-Oye, cabeza de esfera. – Vegeta vio a su amigo con semblante interrogante- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Nos mandó a la mierda, verdad?

-Sí, eso creo. Creo que la altura le está afectando. –Respondió golpeándose los oídos, cerciorándose de también haber escuchado correctamente-

-¡Pues te jodes, cabrón! –Vegeta gritó a modo de repuesta- ¡Resulta que tu mujercita anda de un lado a otro buscándote! ¡Y déjame decirte que molesta más que una pulga en el culo! –Cogió aire y prosiguió- ¡Así que tú y tu trasero van a bajar por las buenas o por las malas, pero debes ir a la actuación!

-¡Es por eso que no quiero salir!

-¡Ya déjate de niñerías y baja! -Habló ya sin paciencia el pelinegro, quien en realidad nunca la ha tenido- ¡Tienes menos de un minuto para hacerlo voluntariamente o yo mismo derribo este árbol para que lo hagas, y de paso te doy la mejor paliza de tu vida! ¡Elige!

-¡Está bien! –Respondió al cabo de un momento de un silencio- ¡Pero, prométanme que no se reirán!

-¡Sí! ¡Ya baja de una vez! -Respondieron ambos amigos, cruzando sus dedos tras la espalda-

Al escuchar eso, inocentemente, Goku bajó de su escondite, y sus amigos lo quedaron mirando de pies a cabeza, admirando por qué se ocultaba de todos.

.

.

.

Muy ajenas a lo que ocurría con nuestro trío dinámico masculino, Bulma no dejaba de observar cada cierto lapsus de tiempo su reloj de muñeca, preocupada por el paradero de los chicos y que si debían de notificar su desaparición e ir a buscarlos. Además, las presentaciones iniciarían dentro de poco y no habían ensayado nada.

No mucho mejor se encontraba Milk, debido a que toda esta situación se debía por Goku, lo que le hacía morderse las uñas producto del nerviosismo, pues la molestia ya había pasado a un plano inferior. Quizás le había ocurrido algo realmente malo, y Bulma no había estado muy lejos de la realidad al plantear la posible tragedia.

En cambio, A18, era la encargada de poner paños fríos a la situación y naciente pánico en las muchachas. Sabía que era muy verídico el antiguo refrán de que "hierba mala, nunca muere".

.

.

.

A varios minutos de distancia, dos jóvenes yacían tirados en el piso, con sus cuerpos contraídos y sujetándose la barriga producto del ataque de risa que sufrían, apenas respirando a momentos para seguir riendo a viva voz. Goku solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara o lo escupiera lejos de ahí. Si sus amigos se reían de ese modo solo con verlo, qué quedaba para los demás cuando vieran la presentación completa. Esto se debía a que portaba el disfraz de un caballo marrón, con herraduras y cabeza, la cual sostenía entre sus pesuñas.

-¡Que ridículo atuendo! –Vegeta casi se revolcaba de risa al verlo de ese modo- ¡Con razón te ocultaste de todos! –Se incorporó, más tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol para no volver a desfallecer de la risa-

-Con esto te molestaré hasta la tumba, 'pony de fantasía'. –Comentaba Krilin, aumentando la burla de su otro colega-

-¡Ya basta, bola de idiotas! –Goku se exasperó por la actitud de sus amigos- ¡Yo no me reiría de ustedes si estuvieran en mis zapatos!

\- ¡Mas bien en tus herraduras! –Contestó el calvito casi llorando, chocando las palmas con su amigo pelinegro-

-De acuerdo, ya es hora de ponernos serios, caballeros. -Vegeta quiso guardar compostura al notar un aura asesina emanando por primera vez del cuerpo de Goku- Aunque luzcas patético con ese disfraz, vendrás con nosotros al campamento porque la gritona de tu chica está casi que le da un soponcio por los nervios.

-¡Ni lo pienses! –Se negó rotundamente tomando la cabeza del disfraz- Si ustedes que son mis "amigos" –Hizo énfasis en aquella palabra con dos de sus dedos- se rieron de esa forma, ¡ya me imagino lo que se viene!

-Pues déjame decirte algo. -Krilin controlando la risa se acercó a su complicado y sentido amigo- Milk nos cortará en rodajitas si no te llevamos con ella, y cuando te encuentre te freirá en aceite hirviendo y te servirá como rollito de carne en la hora de almuerzo. –De solo escucharlo, el pelinegro palideció- ¿Cómo la ves?

Goku tragó saliva. Sabía que Milk era una chica dulce en el fondo (muuuuuy en el fondo eso sí) pero que cuando se molestaba era de temer. Nada más de solo pensarlo, le dolían los golpes que en un principio le había proporcionado y sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal:

-No sé por qué, pero me convenciste. –Informó aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía-

-Poder de persuasión. –Sonrió satisfecho su amigo calvito- Así se le llama, compadre.

-Pues qué bien que te decidiste de una vez, porque tengo que cambiarme de ropa. –Comentó Vegeta haciendo una mueca mientras caminaba en dirección al campamento y a la vez viendo su reloj - Venga, vámonos.

-Si no hay de otra. -Dijo Goku mientras chequeaba a su alrededor para que nada se le olvidara- Vamos, Krilin que Vegeta ya se nos adelantó.

-Sí, vamos. -Respondió Krilin aguantándose la risa nuevamente al ver la colita del disfraz moviéndose con el viento y su laborioso caminar- Tú primero, "My Little Pony".

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, cabrón! -Soltó la cabeza del disfraz para juntar sus manos con el ceño totalmente fruncido-

Por sobre los árboles se veía una gran cantidad de luces amarillas y celestes mientras una gran cantidad de aves huía del lugar. De seguro Krilin se arrepentía de sacar de quicio a su pacífico y atolondrado amigo. Al rato después llegaron al campamento, donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban sentados sobre unos troncos caídos. Y para qué negarlo, el traje de Goku dio que hablar, pero nadie se explicaba por qué Krilin venía con la cara negra y con olor a quemado.

-¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? –Milk ya tenía colmillos por la rabia y no dudó en enfrentar a su pareja en cuanto le vio-

-Estaba… estaba en…el ¡baño! –Respondió nervioso-

-¿Crees que nací ayer? –Cuestionó escéptica- ¡De seguro huías!

-Pues estás grandecita para tener un día de vida. –Carcajeó nervioso, pues sabía que estaba pisando campo minado- Pero, no. No huiría.

-¡No me sorprendería! Además, con todo lo que me costó conseguirme ese disfraz, no te lo hubiese perdonado. Ni huir, ni arruinarlo.

-" _Ojalá nunca lo hubieses encontrado"_ –Pensaba el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados mientras rogaba por terminar luego aquella tortura- _"¡Jamás me hubiese imaginado que traerías esta cosa contigo hoy!"_

-Buenas tardes, queridos alumnos. -Saludó animadamente la profesora Emma desde un improvisado escenario-

-¿Qué hay? –Respondieron todos-

-¿Cómo que "qué hay"? –Su rostro se le desencajó- Se dice buenos tardes, profesora. –Corrigió, más volvió al foco de la actividad- ¡Pero, en fin! Hoy, como todos saben, son las presentaciones y lo que se evaluará. Así que tienen diez minutos para alistar todo lo que utilizarán en escena.

-¿Pero cree que todos alcanzaremos a presentarnos? –Alzó la mano uno de los estudiantes vestido de mimo, esperanzado de salvarse por la hora- Digo, la clase en si solo dura una hora y se vienen las actividades programadas.

-De eso no hay que preocuparse ya que hablé con el profesor a cargo de eso y me dijo que no hay ningún problema y que no comenzaran hasta que TODOS y cada uno de ustedes se presenten.

\- _Shit._ –Se escuchó en más de un asiento-

Al tener todos sus implementos listos, la docente dio la oportunidad de ser voluntarios a quienes lo quisiesen. Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde los alumnos se observaban entre si, algunos negando con la cabeza ante la posibilidad.

Es ahí donde salió Goku y Milk, donde el pelinegro salió de la multitud por una patada que le dio su compañera en el culo. Milk estaba con un traje de color celeste y negro de dos piezas (igual que el de PSY) y unas gafas de color negro al igual que los zapatos. Y pues, nuestro atolondrado amigo, con su disfraz de caballo y sobándose las nalgas ante el incentivo de la pelinegra de limitada paciencia.

A penas comenzó a sonar la música del Gangnam Style todos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares para grabar la coreografía y sobre todo al peculiar compañero que bailaba. Krilin controlaba su risa, comentándole a 18 que su amigo tenía menos ritmo que una gotera. Un codazo en su costilla fue suficiente para callar al calvito, y una azulina mirada de reojo fue suficiente para mantenerlo así. El siguiente golpe sería peor.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo todos comenzaron a aplaudir para sorpresa de ambos. Milk creía que lo habían hecho fenomenal, mientras el pelinegro veía las caras de sus compañeros y calculaba la cantidad de visitas que tendría su performance en Youtube.

Luego, vino el turno de Krilin y 18. El muchacho llevaba una polera de color negro que tenía un estampado de The Beatles, en su cabeza tenía una pañoleta de cuadrille color rojo al igual que sus muñequeras. También usaba un pantalón de cuero negro y zapatos del mismo tono. Mientras que 18, usaba un vestido de color rojo, algo transparente, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, su maquillaje era muy tenue y delicado (fue maquillada por Bulma), y llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet color blanco.

La hermosa joven parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana y más de alguien quedó boquiabierto ante tal espectáculo.

-Bueno, mi compañera es Akane, y mi nombre es Krilin, y juntos les presentaremos la siguiente…. –Buscaba algo con la mirada- la siguiente…

-¿Qué sucede? –Se acercó a él la rubia con una sonrisa forzada-

-Es que se me olvidó la guitarra. -Le susurró temeroso-

-¡Cómo que se te olvidó, estúpido gusano! –Lo acercó a ella de un solo jalón- ¡Te dije que no la olvidaras!

-Es que… es que… -Estaba intimidado por la actitud de la chica, así que no halló nada mejor que juntar sus manos en forma de súplica- ¡Perdón!

-¡Te doy un jodido minuto y vuelves con una guitarra! –Lo soltó volviendo a sonreír como si nada ante los espectadores- O si no, te cortaré en pequeñas rodajitas y se las daré a los perros, ¿entendiste o te explico con manzanitas?

-¡Voy y vuelvo! –Gritó Krilin alzando la mano mientras salía corriendo del escenario-

-¿Pero qué dem….? –Carraspeó la docente, evitando completar la pregunta y confundida por la conducta y reacción de su estudiante- ¿Por qué salió corriendo así?

-No se sentía bien. –Explicó de lo más normal la pareja de Krilin- Usted sabe; nervios, comida chatarra, un baño cerca… ¡pobre!

Todos hicieron cara de asco al imaginarse lo que pasaba.

-Bueno…este… -La profesora seguía asqueada así que decidió continuar- Cuando su pareja esté en mejores condiciones estomacales… ¡es decir, de salud! –Corrigió- Podrán presentarse luego, Akane. Por mientras, avancemos con la siguiente pareja.

\- ¿Salgamos? –Sugirió Bulma-

-Tú sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti. -Le guiñó el ojo totalmente seductor provocando un sonrojo evidente en la peliazul-

-No me refiero al "salir" de una cita, sino de "salir" como voluntarios, menso.

-A pues, para la próxima especifica. –Se cruzó de brazos algo molesto, pero internamente satisfecho por incomodarla- No hemos tenido oportunidad de salir desde lo de tu sobrina.

-Otro día será. -Se aferró a uno de sus brazos sonriendo traviesamente- Ya verás cómo te recompenso.

-No me des alas que no respondo. –Gruñó por lo bajo ante la expectativa-

-¡Pervertido! –Le hizo un desprecio al alejarse de él- Mejor salgamos ahora a escena.

-Ok, ya qué, -Acató la orden Bulma sin reclamar, lo que lo dejó algo pensativo ¿hasta qué punto tenía dominio sobre él esa chica?- Solo porque quiero.

-Cómo digas. -No le creyó ni media palabra de lo que dijo- Profesora, nosotros queremos ser los próximos.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji…. –Comenzó a relatar el pelinegro que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y gafas negras, dándole un aspecto rebelde y seductor-

-El burro por delante. -Dijo Bulma en voz alta, reclamando la falta de educación en la presentación-

-¡A mí no me metan! –Habló Goku desde el fondo, haciendo que Milk golpeara su rostro por la inocencia de su compañero-

-" _Cuando dijeron SALGAN LOS TONTOS, Goku los esperaba con un cartel de bienvenida_ " –Pensaba la peliazul-

\- En fin… su nombre es Bulma Briefs y yo soy Vegeta Ouji… -Al decir eso varias suspiraron de amor por él- y cantaremos la canción "A contracorriente" de David Bustamante.

Ambos se pusieron en frente del alumnado, y reprodujeron la pista.

 **Vegeta:**

 **Mis apuestas iban cero a veinte, todos me decían que ni lo intente** **  
que en la historia no hay nadie que cuente de princesas con dementes.  
Ella es todo lo que un hombre espera, yo soy un error por donde quiera  
ella es bella flor de primavera y yo una burda enredadera**. **  
Pero el corazón no entiende cuando la pasión lo asalta  
y logra de la nada lo imposible realizar.**

 **Bulma: _  
_ _Nadé a contracorriente y aposte por nada, jugué a cruzar el puente en solo una jugada_  
 _y vine a descubrirque en el amor se puedehacer un sueño realidad_**

 _ **** **Subí a tocar el cielo sin tener las alas y pude alzar el vuelo tras su piel dorada  
y ahora que te tengo cada madrugada sé que no hay reglas para amar.**_ ****

Juntos hicieron una pequeña coreografía, en donde el cruce de miradas lo decía todo, en realidad esa era la canción de la peculiar relación que ambos tenían ¿ironía? Ninguna…

 ** _Hay gente que a un corazón no miente cuando es de verdad lo que se siente  
si el amor ataca de repente no se piensa con la mente _**

**Vegeta:**

 **Las apuestas van de veinte a cero y en la noche me robe un lucero,** **  
es la historia de un amor sincero ella me ama y yo la quiero** **.**

 ****Las fans de Vegeta, casi se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar eso, se había escuchado muy real para ser simplemente una actuación. Una de ellas, Clara, pensaba en algo que definitivamente sacara del juego a la peliazul.

 **Vegeta y Bulma:  
 _Porque el corazón no entiende cuando la pasión lo asalta_** ** _y logra de la nada lo imposible realizar._**

 ** _Nadé a contracorriente y aposte por nada, jugué a cruzar el puente en solo una jugada  
y vine a descubrir que en el amor se puede hacer un sueño realidad._**

 ** _Subí a tocar el cielo sin tener las alas y pude alzar el vuelo tras su piel dorada  
y ahora que te tengo cada madrugada sé que no hay reglas para amar. _**

-Le haremos una pequeña emboscada luego de que las presentaciones acaben, no hay que levantar sospechas. -Decía en voz baja la muchacha de cabellos blancos, que observaba la escena con ira contenida- Se arrepentirá de haber llegado a este Instituto, o me dejo de llamar Clara Smith.

 ** _Jugué a cruzar el puente en solo una jugada  
y vine a descubrir que en el amor se puede hacer un sueño realidad  
y pude alzar el vuelo tras su piel dorada  
y ahora que te tengo cada madrugada sé que no hay reglas para amar._**

El espectáculo fue sellado por un apasionado beso entre ambos. Muchos aplaudían, otros maldecían por lo bajo, sobre todo dos personajes: **Clara y Yamcha**. _"Se arrepentirán" –_ Era lo que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente retorcida por los celos-

-Eso no me lo esperaba. -Murmuró una sonrojada muchacha después separarse de Vegeta-

-Fue solo por el show. -Respondió este, no muy diferente a la chica- No te hagas ilusiones, muñeca.

-Cállate ¿sí? –Le dio un pequeño pellizco "sutil" en el brazo, no creyéndose sus palabras – Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas.

-Ley de la vida: Dios nos cría y el diablo nos junta. –Atrajo de nuevo a la chica contra si, para una nueva sorpresa de los espectadores-

.

.

.

 ** _Notas autora:_**

 _Junto con saludarlos, espero que esta nueva actualización les haya gustado y distraído de tantas cosas que están pasando en la actualidad. Obviamente, se llama al autocuidado y espero que cada uno de ustedes y sus familias estén bien._

 _Espero actualizar la segunda parte de este capítulo dentro de muy poco, así que atentos. No hay nada mejor que una buena lectura, y sobre todo, para quienes ya estamos en cuarentena preventiva por el COVID-19. Así todo es más llevadero._

 _¡Nos leemos y fuerza para cada uno de ustedes!_


End file.
